Tierra de Dragones
by Escarlatta
Summary: En su vida de lo único que Lucy se enorgullecía era de su raza y su poder, no le importaba la envidia o rivalidades de los demás; pero cuando conoció a Natsu, todo su mundo se puso de cabeza. Lo que ella no sabía era que su conexión iba más allá de lo que imaginó y que la atracción y el deseo no eran algo que pudiera controlar. Porque el fuego de un dragon simplemente era imparable
1. Prólogo

Buenoo, increible pero no. (?)

Vengo a publicar el primer capítulo de una historia que me viene rondando la cabeza desde hace mucho muuucho tiempo. Francamente, soy más lectora que escritora, de hecho, escribir me da fiaca y ¡amo demasiado leer! y amo muchísimos de sus fics, pero también amo esta historia que poco a poco se fue formando en mi cabeza, y realmente me vi en la necesidad de exteriorizarla.

Créanme, si hubiese tenido a alguien para contarle mis ideas y que las escribiera, sería el paraíso xD, pero bueno, acá me tienen, mientras comía unos churros con mate, y escondía mi escritura de mi pareja, me mandé el que considero un "prólogo" a lo inevitable... (?)

En fin, mi historia es un semi universo alternativo. Ya van a leer más y van a entender a lo que me refiero, pero bueno... los dejo leer, si les apetece :3

Su visión se oscurecía a cada segundo, ya no era plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni siquiera sabía que es lo que hacía en el suelo. No podía moverse, no sentía nada. Cerró los ojos mientras todo el cansancio caía sobre ellos.

* * *

—Amo esto —una risa llegó a sus oídos, la sintió lejos, pero la desagradable presencia se encontraba demasiado cerca —.Tenerte indefensa, en la forma que desprecias. Siendo que todos y tú misma te crees tan fuerte, estar así debe ser muy humillante, ¿verdad? Me excita —lo último lo fue un susurro tan pero tan cerca que le causó nauseas.

Una segunda voz se escuchó, pero no pudo distinguir ni una sola palabra de lo que decían. Parecía una acalorada discusión. De todos modos no le importaba, sólo quería dormir a pesar de la indudable alarma que parpadeaba una y otra vez en su mente.

Nada tenía sentido. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Quiénes eran?

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la luz del lugar se lo impidió, de entre la nada, un terrible dolor se abrió paso en todo su ser. Era como si se estuviera quemando por dentro, como si sus músculos se contrajeran uno a uno y sus huesos se astillaran en miles de pedazos y se dispararan por sus ojos. Lentamente, muy lentamente. Nunca se había sentido así. La rabia e impotencia la estaban consumiendo. ¿Iba a morir? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Quiso reincorporarse, pero nada se movió de su lugar. El dolor, el cansancio y la impotencia eran terribles, pero no se dejaría vencer, no así. Absurdamente utilizó sus últimos esfuerzos para intentar abrir sus ojos una vez más, pero lo único que vio fueron dos inmensos manchones oscuros.

* * *

Luego todo fue oscuridad.

—Abueloooooo —el niño corrió hasta una colina, y se volteó—. Apúrate, abuelo, quiero pescar los mejores peces hoy.

—Más despacio, mocoso, no todos somos jóvenes como tú.

— ¡Pero vamos más lento que un caracol!

El hombre mayor sonrió de medio lado mientras el pequeño seguía su camino apresurado hacia el claro donde solían pescar. Miró el cielo, era un día soleado, pero unas pequeñas nubes de tormenta se podían distinguir en el lejano horizonte. Pensó que eran justamente esas pequeñas nubes las que desataban las peores de las tormentas.

_Me estoy volviendo más viejo a cada minuto_, pensó internamente divertido, sólo un viejo de crepito comenzaba a pensar en cosas sin sentido.

Soushi volvió su vista al frente y distinguió la curiosa cabellera de su nieto postizo que iba unos metros más adelante. Lo cierto es que, aún cuando en un principio estuvo más que disgustado por haber acogido a ese pequeño en su casa, ahora estaba, secretamente, casi feliz por haberlo hecho. Casi. Era claro que nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero desde que ese enérgico niño llegó a su vida, ya no era el viejo amargado y solitario que había llegado a ser.

Una vez en el claro, entre ambos armaron una pequeña tienda para descansar y protegerse del sol. Esa primavera estaba resultando ser muy calurosa.

—Es muy probable que el día de hoy tengamos suerte, Natsu —indicó con un gesto el agua—. Hay más peces que nunca.

Ansioso por comenzar, Natsu sacó su caña y lanzó la carnada al agua.

—Vamos, abuelo, pesquemos mucho para llevar también al pueblo—dijo con la amplia sonrisa que lo caracterizaba—. Tal vez así puedas casarte, aunque sea con la nona Kaede.

La sonora risa del niño fue acallada por un fuerte golpe dado por la caña de pescar de Soushi.

—Serás insolente, mocoso —se acomodó en el borde del lago y lanzó su carnada—. Eres muy pequeño para siquiera hablar de estas cosas. Sobre todo —un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda— mencionar la palabra "matrimonio".

—¿Eh? Esa no fue la palabra que dije.

Soushi resopló.

—Tecnicismos, formas. Fue otra manera de decir, no tienes que ser tan literal.

Confundido, el niño movió su cabeza.

—Viejooo, no te entiendo —un pequeño tirón lo hizo dar un salto—. ¡Picó uno!

Sonriendo, el anciano miró el agua.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que hoy tendríamos buena pesca.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste acabarla? —la mujer se removió de un lado a otro con el enojo impreso en su impoluto rostro—¡La tenía al alcance de mis garras y no me dejaste! ¡Exijo saber por qué!

—¿_Tú _me exiges? —una sombra siniestra se irguió sobre ella, avasallándola con su sola presencia—. Creo que estás perdiendo un poco los papeles, _querida_.

Intimidada, dio un paso atrás. Odiaba esto. Lo odiaba a él. Tal vez sólo a veces, y se recriminaba siempre por ello. ¿Cómo podía tratarla así? ¡Por favor ella siempre estaba ahí para él! Siempre estuvo, y sabía, sólo por lo estúpida que era que siempre estaría. No por nada ellos eran…

Sacudió su cabeza, quitando esas ideas de su mente. Si perdía de vista su objetivo, nunca llegaría a ese futuro soñado que habían trazado desde que eran niños.

Bajó la cabeza y aclaró su garganta, el enojo le quemaba la garganta pero si quería que las cosas se tranquilizaran, ella era quien tenía que ceder.

—Sólo quería saber… ¡Es que hubiera sido tan sencillo! Por primera vez la teníamos a nuestros pies, indefensa, sin siquiera poder defenderse, pudo haber sido un fin rápido, sin sufrimiento y… —su voz se fue apagando hasta ser sólo un murmullo—. La dejaste ir.

—Ese era el plan.

—¿Ese era el plan? —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder detenerlas. Era una tonta, lo sabía, eso acarrearía consecuencias pero ¡al diablo con todo! Sonrió sombría, ocultando sus ojos bajo su rubio cabello —Ese era el plan. Por supuesto, ese era el plan del que nunca me hablas, porque nunca compartes nada conmigo… hasta que te conviene, claro está.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Vas a seguir por ese camino? Nena, no te lo recomiendo —sonrió de medio lado, tomándola de la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Sabía que era su debilidad—. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo. No… —la cayó con un dedo en los labios cuando ella quiso interrumpir—. Tú sólo céntrate en el objetivo. Nadie necesita saber de mis planes más que yo mismo así que sólo céntrate en lo que te digo, como te lo digo y no tendremos problemas. —acercó sus labios a su oído y la sintió temblar—. Considérate honrada de estar dentro de mis planes.

Tan rápido como estuvo cerca, se separó de ella y salió de la habitación.

Quiso reír por la ironía. ¿Honrada? Lo único que sentía era odio y asco hacia sí misma por seguirlo, complacerlo, desearlo y… amarlo. No entendía cómo podía acarrear con ese sentimiento en sus entrañas cuando era más que evidente que él no la apreciaba más que a una cucaracha. No lo entendía y nunca lo haría.

Tal vez en algún otro momento podría llegar a arrancar las mil cosas que sentía, pero en ese instante sólo quería desaparecer, no existir más en el mundo. Todo lo que fuera necesario para borrar el desprecio, la culpa y los celos que la corroían.

Haría lo que fuera para borrar esa dolorosa soledad.

* * *

El viejo había tenido razón. El día había sido fabuloso; habían pescado mucho, comido hasta hartarse y dormido una enorme siesta. Incluso ahora llevaban una buena cantidad para repartir en el pueblo. Aunque el abuelo fingiera que no le importaba, sabía que se había vuelto más sociable. Iban acompañados en un cómodo silencio. Ambos sabían respetar sus espacios y pensamientos.

Sonrió ampliamente, lo más divertido había sido que el abuelo riera mucho. Le encantaba que pasaran los días así, ya fuera en el bosque buscando leña, pescando o entrenando su magia.

Aún recordaba el día en que se encontraron; no se sentía muy bien, no al principio al menos, pero con el paso del tiempo el abuelo había resultado ser buena gente. Todavía extrañaba a su padre, de hecho, salía todas las noches, cuando se podían ver todas las estrellas para ver si volvía por él. A veces quería llorar luego de estar hasta tarde allí, esperándolo y saber que no vendría, sin embargo rápidamente se recordaba que él era un hombre y que los hombres no lloraban por cosas sin sentido; después de todo, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Igneel habría tenido un buen motivo para dejarlo atrás, y por ello mismo, tarde o temprano, volvería a buscarlo. Lo sabía.

Natsu miró al frente y notó que estaban saliendo las primeras estrellas de la noche. Sabía, más por instinto que por calendario, que esa noche no habría luna. Luna nueva, le había dicho su abuelo que se llamaba ese período. Llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco. Era divertido vivir allí, no había muchos niños en el pueblo, pero estaba rodeado de bosques y muchos lugares donde podía correr libremente.

De repente, notó un cambio en el ambiente. Un aroma dulzón inundó sus fosas nasales. Era muy rico, pensó. Inspiró hondo para llenar su pecho de ese olor. Qué extraño…

Frenó en seco y volteó. Estaba cerca. Sin siquiera pensarlo, comenzó una carrera, adentrándose en el oscuro bosque. A diferencia de los demás, su visión era muy buena de noche.

Escuchó a su abuelo llamarlo de lejos, pero su instinto le decía que siguiera adelante, a pesar de que el viejo le había dicho mil veces que nunca se metiera en el bosque cuando estaba atardeciendo. No lo entendía, algo dentro suyo se sentía… extraño. Le ardía el estómago y sabía bien que no era nada relacionado con los pescados que se había comido, frenó en seco, y escrutó su alrededor. Estaba cerca…

Soshi llegó con su nieto y se extrañó al ver su expresión

—¿Qué te sucede, muchacho? ¿Por qué no volviste cuando te llamaba?

Natsu frunció la nariz y respiró profundo.

—Viejo… Siento un olor extraño.

Eran pocas las veces que el niño se ponía serio, y esa estaba siendo una de ellas. Escudriñó el bosque, tratando de ver más allá de lo que su vista sería capaz de ver, más allá de lo que el ojo humano podría percibir. Estaba un poco oxidado, pero aún seguía siendo un mago reconocido, o lo había sido, mejor dicho.

Una ráfaga de viento golpeó en su arrugado rostro. No lo podía distinguir con claridad, algo en el ambiente, en el universo no estaba bien. Los elementos se lo estaban señalando, pero no podía leer los signos con claridad. Miró al mocoso que volteaba de un lugar a otro como buscando algo.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Puedes describirlo?

Lo vio vacilar, como sopesando su respuesta. _Extraño_, le volvió a repetir su mente.

—Me duele el estómago —comenzó el niño, no quejándose, sino profiriendo una respuesta. Llevó su mano al pecho—. También molesta aquí. Pero no duele solo… quema —sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los azules del abuelo—. ¿Eso no está bien, cierto?

Soushi se hincó a la altura de Natsu y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

—¿Todavía sientes ese olor, el que viniste siguiendo? —Natsu asintió—. Guíanos entonces.

—Es aquí —indicó, volviendo a mirar hacia todos lados—. Pero no puedo ver de dónde viene. Es que…

De pronto supo dónde era el punto exacto del que venía ese aroma. Caminó lentamente, ignorando el ardor de su pecho que se hacía cada vez más insoportable. _Te encontré_, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, pero no entendía a qué se refería. Se sentía mareado, y el dolor no disminuía, las náuseas se estaban volviendo cada vez más potentes.

Y de pronto lo vio. La vio, mejor dicho.

Cabello rubio, piel blanca y…. oh. ¿E-eso eran boobies?

Una joven adolescente se encontraba inconsciente en el medio de la nada, oculta detrás de unos arbustos. Y… estaba desnuda. _Muy_ desnuda.

Natsu pudo hacer una sola cosa luego de verla.

Vomitar.


	2. Lucy

hola!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron! :D

La realidad de esto es que no planeaba subir este capítulo hasta que no estuviera terminado, es decir, iba a ser un capítulo bastante largo donde narraría tooooodo el pasado para luego comenzar con el presente. Pero bueno, no lo pude aguantar. Estaba demasiado feliz ayer cuando volví de ver la peli "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón" y me dije, ¡LO SUBO! (Acostada en mi cama), realmente lo intenté, LO INTENTÉ TODO, desde mi celular. Pero no podía. Me subía todo sin formato y espacios, y puuuuffff, no. Y hacía mucho frío para levantarse xD, así que hoy en la mañana mientras desayuno y deseo fervientemente que la churrería de la esquina tuviera delivery (?), subo el capi! YEY

En fin, dejando de desvariar, comento un poco sobre la historia: el principio tal vez les pueda resultar algo pesadongo porque no hay mucho diálogo, sino mucho pensamiento y bizarreadas psicológicas, pero yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo! XD, pero en fin, luego me dirán lo que les parece.

La segunda parte, donde ya planeo terminar el pasado, es mucho más interesante ;D

'

'

'

'

''

* * *

El sol se colaba donde quiera que se encontrara, podía sentirlo en sus ojos todavía cerrados, y a pesar de los infructuosos esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para poder moverse aunque sea un poco, no lo lograba.

¿Estaría muerta?

La rabia corrió por sus entrañas ante ese pensamiento. ¿Muerta sin luchar? _Ni loca_…

No, se dijo a sí misma con convicción. Luego de la muerte no debería haber dolor, ¿no? Pues le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso los ojos.

Quiso utilizar su instinto para olfatear al menos el lugar, pero sorprendentemente, se sintió… vacía. ¿Qué sucedía?

El férreo control sobre sus sentimientos que había implementado tantas décadas ayudó para que no cayera en la desesperación que esa situación le estaba ocasionando. Tenía que enfriar su mente y pensar con claridad. Dónde estaba y quiénes la tenían, en esos momentos debía ser relegado a otro plano. Su parte impulsiva quería destrozar a todo aquél que había osado dejarla tan indefensa, pero su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que lo primordial era el pensar cómo escapar… dadas las circunstancias.

Lamentablemente, el único instinto que en ese momento le estaba funcionando era el asesino, aún cuando no tuviera forma de llevarlo a cabo.

_Los mataré mientras me arrastro, malditos_, pensó con amargura. Quiso rememorar los sucesos, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

De pronto, su alrededor se volvió sofocante y no supo cómo, pero la fuerza volvía vertiginosamente a su cuerpo. Otra presencia estaba en ese lugar con ella, lo sentía, deberá a haberse puesto en guardia pero algo le decía que no era peligroso. Decidió quedarse quieta y esperar, ante cualquier movimiento inesperado, mataría a quien fuera. Las preguntas, vendrían después. Había dejado de molestarle el quedarse sin respuestas.

—¡Estás despierta! —el sonido de la voz fue demasiado para sus maltratados oídos, le llevó mucho de sí misma no inmutarse mientras su cerebro retumbaba.—. Dormiste mucho. Yo quería despertarte, pero el abuelo me dijo que no debía. Fue aburrido.

El niño bufó, y ella se preguntó cuánto tardaría en irse si pensaba que seguía dormida. Olfateó suavemente el aire para poder saber a qué clase pertenecía ese joven, pero volvió a su desastrosa realidad de que no sentía nada. Sus instintos estaban dormidos casi por completo. Casi.

—¡Oyeee! Sé que estás despierta, tu respiración se siente diferente —genial, simplemente genial, ahora a los niños también les enseñaban esas cosas de pequeños. La percepción de los alrededores no se enseñaba hasta después de un par de décadas de vida—. ¡Oyeeee!

Sintiéndose irritada, comenzó a abrir los ojos. La luz le lastimaba las pupilas, pero no le importó, quería saber dónde estaba. Después de todo, si estaba en compañía de un infante, no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

Lo primero que vio, luego de que la niebla que cubría sus ojos se dispersara, fue el techo. No estaba al aire libre, era una casa. ¿Qué tan grande debería ser para poder estar dentro?

Giró su cabeza y una mata de cabello rosado cubrió su visión. Parpadeó para captar mejor la imagen, y lo siguiente que distinguió fue a un niño con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que la miraba como si ella fuera un enorme trofeo.

La idea golpeó en su mente con fuerza. _¡Un niño humano!_

Eso no era posible, la miraba con total admiración, sin siquiera un poco de miedo, siendo que ella podría comerlo de un solo bocado.

Quiso levantar todo su cuerpo, una idea muy mala se estaba formando en su mente y lo vio todo rojo. Un terrible mareo la invadió cuando logró ponerse en vertical. Lo que estaba debajo de su cuerpo, un material mullido y cálido había resultado ser una cama. Una pequeña cama de… _humanos_.

Alarmada, miró al frente y lo que vio congeló sus entrañas.

El espejo, colocado estratégicamente frente a su cama le devolvió una de las imágenes más atroces que jamás pudo haber visto.

La joven de cabello rubio, y aterrorizados ojos chocolates le devolvía la misma expresión.

Levantó sus… ahora manos, y tocó su rostro. Ya no había escamas, ahora tenía ángulos extraños en todos lados.

Sin poder evitarlo, la desesperación finalmente se desbordó de su cuerpo e hizo lo que, en otro momento, se mataría a sí misma por hacer.

Gritó. Y gritó y siguió gritando.

* * *

Soushi suspiró y miró a la joven mujer que seguía destrozando todo a su alrededor.

Había logrado sacar a Natsu de la casa, y sólo había conseguido alejarlo alegando que sería lo mejor para la chica. Que necesitaba estar sola.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas de aquello, y observando a la chica rubia, temió que serían unas cuantas más. Apoyado como estaba en la pared, estrechó sus ojos. Había intentado razonar con ella, pero la chica simplemente lo había lanzado a un lado, con una asombrosa fuerza y lo había ignorado, comenzando a golpear todo a su alrededor, prácticamente dando tumbos, arrastrándose y cayendo a cuatro patas. Se estaba haciendo daño, pero eso no parecía importarle. Tenía en el rostro, una expresión que bordeaba la locura. Creyó poder controlarla cuando se calmara, son embargo todo aquello estaba resultando mucho más difícil y extraño de lo que parecía.

Cuando la habían encontrado en esas condiciones hace cinco días atrás, temió lo peor. La adolescente era bonita y su cuerpo lo suficientemente exuberante para despertar en los hombres cualquier tipo de perversión, pero luego de haberla traído y de ser revisada por la anciana curandera del pueblo, se tranquilizó al saber que no había sido violada, ni había sufrido ningún otro tipo de abuso. Sin embargo, luego de que durmiera durante días sin siquiera despertar, sí lo alarmó. Ese día había ido a buscar nuevamente a la curandera para saber si podían hacer algo, y le reiteró por millonésima vez a Natsu que no se acercara a la chica. Hasta entonces, refunfuñando y todo, el niño lo había obedecido, pero cuando regresó y escuchó el estruendo que salía de esa habitación, el miedo lo invadió. Ese renacuajo estúpido…

Nunca olvidaría su rostro cuando entró. Natsu estaba agazapado en un rincón con el rostro bañado en desconcierto y temor. No era fácil infundirle terror a ese niño, así que por eso al menos, podría darle crédito a la la forma en la que gritaba, era evidente que algo había acontecido, o simplemente la adolescente estaba chiflada.

Se dijo que era el momento de frenar toda esta locura cuando ella comenzó a dibujar en el piso de madera con sus uñas una especie de círculo mágico.

Se acercó y la tomó de los hombros. La chica se removió inquieta, con demencia, pero algo en los ojos del viejo Soushi la hizo detenerse.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo sin dar lugar a réplicas—. Si no hablas conmigo, me temo que no podré ayudarte.

Ella sólo lo miró. Y lo miró. Y lo miró, como si él fuera algún bicho extraño.

Se preguntó entonces si la chica tendría algún problema cerebral, o no entendía el idioma.

Ella lo observó mientras él iba hacia una esquina y de un cajón sacaba una caja. Se puso en guardia, era un simple humano, pero lo que le estaba pasando no tenía nada de simple.

Soushi se sentó en el suelo junto a la joven, y abriendo la caja de primeros auxilios para tratar las heridas que se había hecho, decidió comenzar por el principio.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —forcejeó con uno de sus brazos, la chica era terca, pero él lo era aún más. Cuando supo que no le haría daño, cedió sólo un poco para que el viejo comenzara a aplicarle una extraña crema—. Sé que no eres muda —volvió a hablar el anciano luego de esperar una respuesta—. Te escuché gritar, creo que todo el pueblo te escuchó. Tienes unos buenos pulmones ahí. Eso es bueno.

Ella no respondió, pero Soushi no se sorprendió. Esperaba eso. Siguieron en silencio mientras él curaba sus heridas. Su experiencia le dijo que ella no había cedido ni un ápice. Solamente estaba evaluando la situación.

—¿En dónde estoy? —su voz había sonado algo ronca, forzada pero el tono obviamente era de demanda.

_Así que por las malas_, pensó Soushi divertido. La chica no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La vio fruncir el ceño y se regodeó internamente. Adoraba molestar a las personas.

—¿En-dónde-estoy? —repitió entre dientes, acentuando cada palabra.

—Oh, niña, esto es muy fácil. Me dices tu nombre para que yo pueda ayudarte. No es como si ya no te hubiera rescatado, ¿sabes? La gente últimamente está perdiendo un par de palabritas muy pero muy importantes para el planeta. ¿Sabes acaso cuáles son? —se permitió mirarla una vez más y notó la forma en la que presionaba su mandíbula. Se lo comería crudo si pudiera—. Gracias y por favor.

Los ojos castaños de la rubia echaron chispas. Tan fuertes y potentes, que de haber sido una maga, estaría seguro que lo habría chamuscado. Oh, qué divertido.

La vio entonces tratando de ponerse de pie, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Que cosa rara, sabía a ciencia cierta que nada malo sucedía con su cuerpo, estaba en óptimas condiciones. Podría estar algo débil por no haber probado bocado en esos días, pero nada justificaba esa falta de… equilibrio.

No se movió para ayudarla, que es lo que cualquiera haría en esa situación. Sabía que la chica, cualquiera fuera su motivo, estaba librando una lucha interna, y mientras ella se arrastraba patéticamente, fue cuando vio casi con claridad cómo algo dentro de ella se quebró. Como si su orgullo se doblegara y admitiera que era mejor decirle su nombre que arrastrarse por el suelo. Quien lo hubiera dicho.

—Lu…—todavía le dolía hablar, pero le dolía más su roto orgullo al saber que su única oportunidad de seguir adelante y averiguar qué diablos sucedía, era contar con la ayuda de ese humano, por ahora. Su nombre, preguntó. No le gustaba su nombre, sonaba demasiado… blando—. Lucy. Mi nombre es Lucy.

El viejo sonrió ampliamente. Las cosas empezaban a avanzar. A pesar de la reticencia de la chica, la ayudó a levantarse y la sentó sobre la cama.

—Entonces, Lucy. ¿Quieres contarme qué te sucedió y por qué le hiciste esto a mi casa?

Lucy lo ignoró por un momento y por primera vez pudo apreciar la suavidad de la cama bajo su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que no era suyo, se recordó.

—No quiero —pero a su pesar, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que necesitaba respuestas, sobre muchas cosas, y ese viejo era el comienzo. No andaría con rodeos, no era su estilo. Resopló y forzó a sus palabras salir de su boca—. Soy un dragón y no tengo la menor idea de por qué estoy aquí y mucho menos en este débil cuerpo.

Aunque tal vez, sólo tal vez, debería haber tenido un poco más de tacto.

Natsu miró al horizonte una vez más. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su abuelo le había dicho que saliera de casa y se moría de ganas por regresar y saber cómo estaba ella.

No le había hecho nada… ¿o sí? Sólo había querido saludarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había despertado. A lo mejor la chica era como su abuelo, pensó, quizás ella no era muy sociable apenas se despertaba y por eso se había puesto histérica. Pero le dio mucho miedo en un momento, ella era una chica delgada y se veía pequeña, aunque fuera más alta que él, pero por un momento creyó verla enorme… de alguna forma extraña, una forma conocida…

—Natsu —miró hacia debajo de la copa del árbol en la que se encontraba, y vio a la curandera Kaede—. Tu abuelo dijo que regresaras. Todo está en orden.

Su corazón comenzó a latir lleno de emoción. Al fin podría conocer a la chica, podrían ser amigos y entrenar juntos. Algo dentro suyo le decía que de alguna manera, ellos se conocían. O algo así.

Mientras bajaba con destreza, pensó que a partir de ahora, todo sería divertido.

* * *

_Un mes después…_

Soushi miró el antiguo libro que tenía ante sí con cansancio. La pila de libros que se encontraban detrás de él había sido inútil y le había quitado más tiempo que el que deberían.

Observó el exterior a través de la ventana. Natsu, como siempre alegre, intentaba de animar constantemente a Lucy a entrenar con él. Centró su atención en ella que lo ignoraba olímpicamente; lo cierto es que lo que le había contado era realmente descabellado, de hecho, una persona normal la habría tomado por demente, pero él sabía que lo que la chica decía era verdad. Podía verlo en las profundidades chocolates de sus ojos, y en la orgullosa postura de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que apenas estaba acostumbrándose a utilizar. De todos modos, no le contó demasiado.

_Chica lista_, pensó. Le dijo lo necesario para que él decidiera si creerla o no, y casi lo hizo a cuentagotas.

De acuerdo, ella era un dragón. Eso podía creerlo. Le preguntó por qué se encontraba en forma humana y esa parte era la que Lucy no recordaba. A regañadientes admitió que los dragones experimentados podían tomar forma humana cuando quisieran, pero que a ella jamas le había interesado aquello. No se lo había dicho tan directamente, pero sintió de su parte un leve resentimiento hacia los humanos. La ironía de su situación era que ahora la rubia era uno de ellos y no tenía la más mínima idea de como volver a ser lo que era.

El anciano mago quiso golpearse a sí mismo, en un momento de suma estupidez, le había ofrecido ayudarla con eso. Era obvio que el orgullo de la mocosa le impediría aceptar su oferta, pero Soushi no le dio ninguna alternativa. Argumentó lo lógico, lo que era evidente, ella no sabía siquiera mantenerse en pie sin temblar, no entendía nada del mundo humano y estaba prácticamente indefensa sin poder utilizar su magia de dragón. Ya de por sí, había sido una gran temeraria al confiarle a él su situación... De cierta manera.

Afortunadamente, Lucy no solo tenía orgullo en esa cabeza suya, sino que también era muy inteligente así que de una manera tácita admitió que él tenía la razón.

Todavía no comprendía como es que se metía con un mocoso mas cabeza dura que el otro, pero ya no tenia remedio. Había dado su palabra y ayudaría a la chica a volver a su forma de dragón, por muy demente que eso sonara.

Sin embargo había otra cuestión que también lo preocupaba. Natsu, a pesar de tener solo nueve años, estaba reaccionando hacia la joven como un pavo real en celo. Siempre queriendo llamar su atención a toda costa.

Aun recordaba el casi primer encuentro. Las chispas que volaron entre los dos esa vez aun le causaban escalofríos.

_Flash Back_

Apenas había terminado de curarle las heridas a esa terca muchacha cuando Natsu ingresó a la habitación. Se la quedó mirando como un fiel ciervo a su diosa, avanzando hacia ella tan lentamente que el anciano se sintió fuera de lugar.

—Soy Natsu —se presentó antes de que ella siquiera lo mirara, evidentemente, la pared detrás de él era mucho más interesante que el muchacho. Soushi casi sintió lástima por él–. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

Ella no le contestó, de hecho lo ignoró olímpicamente.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_, suspiró el anciano.

—Su nombre es Lucy, y se quedará un tiempo aquí, con nosotros.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado—. ¡Qué genial, Luceee!

Por primera vez, ella lo miró con molestia.

—Es Lucy.

—Sí, Luce.

—No. L-u-c-y. Lucy.

—Luce —el niño miró a su abuelo, sus ojos verdes llenos de confusión—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Soushi se encogió de hombros y dijo simplemente:

—Mujeres, chico. Nunca vas a entenderlas. Domar a un dragón seguramente sería más fácil que entender a una mujer —sus ojos brillaron con humor, mientras la rubia hervía de rabia—. Ni hablar si tratas con una mujer dragón. Eso sí que debe ser complicado.

_Si supieras, renacuajo_, pensó.

Natsu sacudió su cabeza.

—Luce —una amplia sonrisa bobalicona apareció en su rostro—. Seremos amigos.

Por segunda vez, Lucy posó su helada mirada en el pequeño. No aparentaba tener más de ocho o nueve años. Su cabello era de un extraño color rosado y su expresión demasiado risueña para su gusto.

Y… Soushi pudo percatarse de un potente cambio en su actitud. La postura de su cuerpo se volvió rígida y su aura oscura. Comenzó a temblar levemente. Si no hubiese estado completamente en guardia, atento a ella, todo aquello habría pasado desapercibido para él.

Otra cosa más para sumar a la lista de lo extraño. Diablos, sólo era un pobre viejo, por qué todos los chiflados le tocaban a él.

—Ese —Lucy señaló a Natsu—. Ese retazo de tela que tienes ahí…

—¿Eh? —se miró a sí mismo—. ¿Mi bufanda?

La rubia siguió observando con esa inquietante aura. Parecía que lo destriparía si pudiera. Ni siquiera le contestó, solamente lo miraba, como si estuviera rememorando algo, y Natsu, ajeno a todo aquello que pasara por la cabeza de la chica rubia, continuó:

—Me la regaló mi padre. Él es un dragón, Luce —contó emocionado, pero su semblante se ensombreció un poco—. Aunque hace un tiempo que me dejó aquí y no ha vuelto aún. Sé que algún día volverá por mí, y seré muy fuerte para entonces.

Soushi tosió desviando la atención de la joven de Natsu, algo le decía que en cualquier momento le saltaría al cuello.

—Lo cierto, Lucy, es que Natsu se crió con un dragón —dijo con intención. Por el momento, no quería que Natsu supiera lo que sucedía—. Es un dragon slayer de fuego.

_Flash back end_.

Aún no podía quitar de su cabeza la expresión de auténtica soledad que vio en Lucy en ese momento. Fue apenas un instante, una décima de segundo, porque ella se recompuso, y con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de juntar, les pidió, más bien, ordenó que la dejaran sola.

El pobre niño no entendía nada, estaba tan desconcertado que no habló todo el resto de la tarde. Tal vez la decepción también había dado su parte.

Lucy no salía nunca de la habitación, siempre que la encontraba en su interior, estaba cerca de la ventana, y cuando le preguntó el por qué, le respondió: _Para poder escapar, si lo necesitara_.

Era lista, eso se notaba, y él siempre lo tenía en cuenta. Sabía perfectamente que ella seguía intentando, a escondidas, volver a su forma. Había visto los dibujos de sellos mágicos en el suelo, debajo de su cama, pero evidentemente nada funcionaba.

Al principio se preguntó por qué no escapaba e iba a otro sitio, era evidente que odiaba todo lo que la rodeaba; pero con el paso de los días comprendió que Lucy había resignado parte de su orgullo en pos de su ayuda; de alguna manera sabía que él haría todo lo posible.

No pasaba tiempo con ellos, y cuando le llevaba alimentos a la habitación, no tocaba ni probaba bocado hasta que él no hubiera salido. Había aprendido a andar, al menos un poco mejor; no pedía la ayuda de nadie, y si osaban acercarse a ella, simplemente los alejaba de un manotazo.

Le había prohibido a Natsu acercarse a la rubia si él no estaba presente, y por sorprendente que fuera, el niño lo había aceptado. Tal vez la decepción de que Lucy no fuera tan amigable como él esperaba era la que le había quitado el interés. No lo entendía, y tampoco pretendería hacerlo.

Soushi se pasó las manos por el rostro. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle a Lucy, tantas cosas que quería saber de los dragones, pero la principal era si sabía algo sobre el grupo de dragones que habían desaparecido hace ya dos años, de los cuáles, Igneel había sido parte.

Quizás el hecho de que estuviera familiarizado con los dragones facilitaba que asimilara las noticias descabelladas.

La imagen que le devolvía el exterior no era muy favorable. Esta vez, Lucy había accedido a salir, luego de las incansables solicitudes de Natsu. Como de costumbre, se la veía amargada, aburrida y terriblemente irritada con el mocoso. Era como si tuviera algo personal con él.

Se había prometido a sí mismo que ayudaría a esa chica, algo dentro de su pecho le decía que lo que estaba sucediendo marcaría un antes y un después.

Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Natsu le sonrió nuevamente a Luce; sabía que ella no le daría una sonrisa de regreso. Todavía no entendía qué le sucedía a Luce, había resultado ser rara, para nada como había pensado que sería. Quizás la hubiese preferido más alegre y que le gustara tener aventuras. Tal vez que también fuera una maga como él, pero Luce apenas y se movía. Era como la tortuga de mascota que el abuelo tenía, a veces pensaba que era peor, al menos la tortuga no le gruñía cada vez que se acercaba.

Lo único Way en esa Luce eran sus gruñidos. Había intentado imitarlos, pero a ella le salían demasiado bien.

Mientras pensaba, creó una bola de fuego con sus manos y comenzó a pasarla de una mano a la otra.

Realmente quería que Luce fuera más alegre y que sonriera. Nunca la había visto sonreír.

Hizo desaparecer la bola de fuego y se tocó el pecho, ya no sentía ardor, pero una extraña calidez seguía allí. _Es la alegría de haber encontrado a Luce_, se dijo.

—Luceeee, estoy aburrido. Hagamos algo divertido.

La miró con una tonta sonrisa esperanzada, pero ella le volteó el rostro como muchas otras veces. ¿Acaso sería posible que Lucy lo odiara? ¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño pensativo, no fue su culpa haberle visto las boobies... y algo más, había sido ella la pervertida que se quedó dormida en esas condiciones.

—¿Cómo fue el dragón contigo?

Luego de casi nunca escucharla, que le dirigiera la palabra lo ponía muy contento. Luce quería saber de él.

—Igneel era bueno conmigo —contestó con simpleza—. Lo conocí desde siempre y crecí con él. Nunca me dio miedo —miró a Luce brevemente para saber si lo estaba escuchando, y efectivamente tenía toda su atencion—. Me enseñó casi todo lo que sé ahora. Es el único padre que conocí.

—Y luego te abandonó.

Esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo para él. Miró a Luce con enojo.

—¡Igneel no me abandonó! —gritó—. Él se fue porque seguramente algo pasó, sino nunca me dejaría si no fuera así. Volverá por mí, lo sé.

Una mueca cruel apareció en el rostro de Luce.

—¿Por qué no te abandonaría? Él es un dragón, mucho más fuerte que un simple humano como tú. ¿Acaso crees que realmente un dragón consideraría a un patético humano su hijo? Sólo eres un niño tonto que hace pequeños truquillos de magia. Debes saber desde pequeño tu lugar en este mundo, nunca estarás a la altura de un dragón y mucho menos serás tan fuerte como él.

Natsu encendió inconcientemente sus puños. La rabia lo hizo temblar. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a esa tonta?

Una sonrisa llena de crueldad apareció en el rostro de Lucy. Era realmente triste que la primer y única sonrisa que le hubiera visto fuera por algo tan horrible como lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Piensas luchar? —fue entonces que Natsu se percató de que había encendido todo su cuerpo, habían algunas cosas que aun no podía controlar y la más complicada de todas eran sus sentimientos. Lucy se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada y comenzó a alejarse de él—. Te recomiendo que dejes de hacer magia, podrías tomar alguna de las típicas profesiones humanas porque te tiene que quedar bien claro que la brecha entre los dragones nunca, en toda la historia se va a acortar, aún cuando soñadores imbéciles como tú y tu estúpido padre dragón piensen que ambas especies pueden convivir.

El desprecio impregnado en esas palabras hizo que Natsu se quedara estático en su sitio, la rabia le llenaba las entrañas y el pecho le ardía dolorosamente. Sentía unas traicioneras lágrimas queriendo colarse por sus ojos, pero las tragó como el hombre que era.

Lucy aun estaba a un distancia prudente así que le gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara:

—¡Eres una bruja horrible y cruel! Deberías tener cuidado porque las verrugas se te van a notar. La primera ya se puede ver bien grande en tu fea nariz.

Vio con regocijo que Lucy llevaba disimuladamente una de sus manos a la cara. Pero cuando se quedó sólo miró hacia la copa del árbol. Cuando quería pensar, escalaba a lo mas alto donde el más puro de los vientos le sacudía el cabello y las ideas, sin embargo ahora no podía, su pecho ardía demasiado y el dolor no era solo físico.

No le habían dolido tanto las palabras de Lucy, la bruja Lucy ahora, porque sabía que eran mentiras. Lo más doloroso había sido darse cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que podía ver a través de las profundidades chocolates de los ojos de Luce. De la tonta Luce.

* * *

—He avanzado un poco —comentó Soushi esa noche a Lucy—. No fue mucho, pero hay una antigua leyenda, un sello milenario de un enorme poder.

—¿Sabe cómo romperlo?

—No. Aún no, aunque tampoco estoy seguro de...

—Entonces no me interesa —Lucy se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior, las estrellas brillaban mucho esa noche. Si el anciano humano no le brindaría una solución, no le importaba seguir manteniendo la conversación.

—Algún día, muchacha, te golpearás las narices con esa actitud tan fea que tienes —replicó Soushi—. Claro, ignora al viejo que es la única persona en este mundo que puede ser capaz de ayudarte.

—Yo no le pedí nada.

Ignorando sus ácidas réplicas, Soushi prosiguió:

—Hasta ahora, todos los sellos que pueden ser utilizados en criaturas mágicas, siempre tienen una restricción. Pudieron haberte encerrado en un cuerpo humano, pero no robarte tu poder mágico. Nada en este mundo puede hacer eso; sí pueden agotarlo temporalmente, pero no robarlo —la observó con atención, la chica se había acostumbrado solamente a usar túnicas como ropa, decía que todo lo demás era demasiado complicado—. No entiendo por qué no puedes utilizar tu magia. Incluso en ese cuerpo, podrías ser muy poderosa.

—No me interesa poder hacer magia en este débil, patético e incómodo cuerpo humano. No pretendo estar así mucho tiempo.

—Pues mocosa deberías considerar el aprender a depender de tu fuerza en esta forma. No sabemos cuánto tiempo llevará el que vuelvas a la normalidad y está más que claro que alguien te quiere borrar del mapa, por lo que te hicieron.

—Usted no sabe nada.

—Oh, no sé nada, claro que no, pero hay que ser un completo retrasado mental para no darse cuenta de que no tienes muchos amigos. Quizás se deba a tu brillante y afable personalidad. Tal vez, sólo tal vez los que no quieran asesinarte simplemente te ignoren —se encogió de hombros—. No sé, sólo digo.

Lucy no sabía si sentirse molesta o divertida con ese viejo entrometido. No tenía ni idea.

—Veo entonces por qué usted puede _soportarme_ —tomó una pose pensativa—. ¿Cómo le dicen ustedes, los humanos? ¡Ah, sí! Un clavo saca a otro clavo, ¿no?

Una perezosa sonrisa surcó el rostro del anciano.

—_Touché_, niña —concedió, y añadió—: Has molestado a Natsu.

—¿Al chiquillo?

—No es fácil hacerlo enfadar tanto. Realmente admiro esa capacidad que tienes; Natsu es el niño más despreocupado que he conocido, y sin embargo tú en tan sólo dos minutos lograste lo que yo no lograría en diez vidas.

—Los dragones podemos vivir más años que cualquier otra criatura —Desinteresada, Lucy volteó nuevamente a la ventana—. Además, sólo lo puse en su lugar.

—Vaya, vaya. Y permítele a este pobre viejo ser un poco chismoso: ¿qué lugar es ese?

Ella lo miró, sus ojos eran como lanzas, filosos. Un brillo dorado relampagueó momentáneamente en su iris.

—Los humanos nunca podrán alcanzar el nivel mágico de un dragón. Jamás. Sí pueden llegar a ser poderosos, pero sólo entre humanos. No hay siquiera punto de comparación entre nosotros. Sólo saqué esos sueños absurdos de su cabeza.

_¿Qué te han hecho, chica?_

Sentándose en la cama, Soushi entrelazó sus manos. Un anillo dorado con una llamativa piedra azul brillaba en su dedo anular.

—Dudo que hayas sacado esos sueños, como los llamas, de su cabezota. Te sorprenderías de todo lo que un ser humano puede ser capaz de hacer, sobre todo por aquellos que ama. Sé a ciencia cierta que los dragones son seres territoriales, dictadores natos. ¿No es por ello que se inició esta absurda guerra? La permanente lucha del _"yo tengo la razón y tú no"_. Lo malo, fue que todos pensaban lo mismo y podíamos llegar sólo a dos conclusiones: o todos tenían la razón, o ninguno la tenía. Una guerra de inteligencia, mi querida Lucy. Una guerra en la que los humanos quedamos en medio como meras herramientas del azar. Diablos, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurrió nombrarnos mientras mantenía una discusión? Y luego dicen que nosotros somos los que iniciamos contiendas inútiles.

—La supremacía de los dragones sobre los humanos es un hecho.

—Por supuesto, vete por la tangente —se mofó Soushi—. La supremacía de los humanos también es un hecho sobre las cucarachas, pero no por ello pisamos a todas las que vemos. Sin mencionar que es asqueroso.

—En realidad, déjeme poner en duda la superioridad de los humanos sobre las cucarachas.

Vaya, la chica también tenía sentido del humor.

—Dime, chica dragón, ¿de qué lado estás? ¿Aplastemos a los humanos o convivamos con ellos?

Lucy lo observó largamente.

—Ninguna de los dos. Como usted dijo, no porque podamos vamos a pisar a todas las cucarachas que vemos. Sería asqueroso.

Soushi levantó una fina y blanca ceja.

—¿Ahora descendimos al nivel de las cucarachas?

—Más bien diría que las descendí a ellas al nivel de un humano —acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, era muy molesto que se colara y rozara su rostro. Vio que el anciano iba a replicar, así que añadió rápidamente—: De todos modos, ¿qué queda por hacer? Sé que usted sabe algo que no me está diciendo.

Soushi suspiró.

—No llegué a agotar todos mis recursos aún para sacar conclusiones precipitadas sobre la situación.

Lucy se estaba impacientando, detestaba los rodeos.

—¿Pero…?

—Pero —repitió—. Siento que hay algo demasiado oscuro detrás de todo esto. No… no parece algo personal, si fuera así, no te habrían dejado abandonada; te tendrían como prisionera, tal vez te estarían torturando… o cosas peores, pero sea quien sea la persona o… cosa que te selló, es obvio que tenía otros planes.

Lucy sabía que lo que el anciano decía era cierto. No sabía quién podría haberla traicionado, mucho menos cómo la habían atrapado con la guardia baja. Aunque estaba segura de que se arrepentirían por haberla subestimado.

No tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que debería hacer. Si se quedaba, sentía que dependía demasiado de ese humano, y si se iba… no sabría por dónde comenzar. No podría volver al nido, ese era el último lugar al que iría. No sabía quiénes eran sus amigos, y quiénes sus enemigos. Dudaba, incluso, de que tuviera amigos.

Tal vez, por el momento, esto no era tan malo.

* * *

Bueno, no tengo mucho más para decir, sigo deseando churros como hace 5 minutos atrás, pero en la vida uno no tiene todo u.u

Como verán, nada es un secreto. Por ahora. Todo está dicho, menos a Natsu.

En un principio, en mi cabeza, la idea de todo esto era la misma, pero la historia iba por otro lado, tal vez cuando termine esto haga algo así como un alternativo para que lo vean.

En fin, chicos y chicas, el próximo (o sea, la otra naranja de este xD) está casi listo en el horno! así que es muy probable que salga cuando nadie se lo espere (!)

SALUDOS Y FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA A TOOOODOOOS!

(Detesto saber que todavía tengo que cocinar y lavar la ropa u.u)


	3. Adiós

Natsu corrió con todas sus energías sobre la pendiente y se arrojó al agua de un salto. Era un día muy caluroso y no quería quedarse encerrado. Se sumergió y lanzó bajo el agua un pequeño rugido de fuego, era genial ver el momento exacto en el que el fuego hacía contacto con el agua.

Se acercó a la orilla del lago y apoyo sus brazos. Estaba demasiado aburrido. El abuelo se pasaba mucho rato encerrado en la biblioteca, haciendo vaya a saber qué y ya no salía tanto con él.

Y Luce... La bruja Luce ya no lo ignoraba, pero sí lo molestaba todo el tiempo. Él, por su parte, desde aquel encuentro, dos semanas atrás, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Ya no estaba enfadado, pero no quería escuchar que más cosas feas salieran de Luce. Ella olía demasiado bien por fuera para estar tan podrida por dentro.

Nadó un buen rato en el lago y luego decidió salir. Estaba atardeciendo, lo que significaba que tendría que volver a casa pronto.

Cuando estaba por emprender el camino de regreso, oyó que lo llamaron a lo lejos. Pudo distinguir al niño que se acercaba, Kai; era uno de los pocos niños del pueblo, lamentablemente no podían jugar juntos porque todos en la familia de Kai eran granjeros, y como tales trabajaban día y noche para poder salir adelante. Unas pocas veces, se había cruzado con el niño rubio en la pequeña escuela del pueblo, pero éste había dejado de asistir para ayudar en los deberes a su familia.

Kai llegó a su lado corriendo y se detuvo a tomar una gran bocanada de aire, la preocupación surcaba su infantil rostro.

—Natsu —dijo—. Necesito pedirte un enorme favor...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaban de las siete y media de la tarde cuando Soushi se percató del hecho de que Natsu aun no había vuelto. Sabía perfectamente que el niño era un salvaje pero nunca lo había desobedecido en lo referente a estar por el bosque de noche.

Rápidamente decidió que lo mejor seria ir a buscarlo. Ese renacuajo siempre le estaba causando problemas.

—¿A dónde va?

La voz de Lucy le hizo dar un respingo.

—¡Jovencita, vas a matar de un susto a este pobre e indefenso viejo!

Levantando un ceja, repitió su pregunta:

—¿A dónde piensa ir, anciano?

—Voy a traer a rastras a ese mocoso.

—Es muy sobre protector con el niño.

Soushi carraspeo.

—Sólo estoy cumpliendo una promesa. Además de que no son tus asuntos, chica dragón.

Lucy miró largamente al anciano, ese día no tenía muy buen aspecto, se veía desmejorado y algo pálido. Quiso golpearse a si misma cuando las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Yo iré por él.

Bueno, después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil seria localizar a un tonto chiquillo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se maldijo por trillonésima vez. ¿A quién diablos en su sano juicio se le ocurría salir de noche a buscar a un niño tonto?

El frío se colaba por sus huesos de una manera infernal y esas inútiles capas humanas no la cubrían en lo más mínimo. Le había preguntado al anciano en qué estación del año estaban y, según le había dicho, era primavera. Aun así no podía regular la temperatura de ese frágil cuerpo. Los días eran medianamente pasables, pero las noches insoportables. Hacia grandes esfuerzos para no ponerse a temblar en presencia del viejo y del niño, no sufriría tal humillación, ya había sido demasiado.

Apartó un arbusto y se siguió adentrando en el bosque. ¿Donde se habría metido el niño de extraño cabello rosado? Maldijo una vez mas cuando una rama hirió una de sus piernas. Lo único que agradecía era que había conservado su visión nocturna. Estaba segura que ese bosque se sumía en una absoluta oscuridad, pero ella podía ver todo con total claridad; aunque el ir caminando era algo deteriorante. Volando hubiera encontrado al chiquillo en la primera oportunidad y ya habría estado de vuelta para poder acurrucarse en si misma y conservar algo de calor.

No, se dijo, si pudiese volar seguiría siendo un dragón y nunca hubiera conocido a esas personas.

Una pequeña brisa veraniega movió levemente los árboles, y ella inconscientemente se frotó los brazos, eso se había sentido bien. Había observado a los humanos todo ese tiempo que estuvo con ellos e intentó comprenderlos, al menos en lo básico mientras estuviera en ese cuerpo. A decir verdad eran demasiado básicos y complejos a su vez. Un simple gesto, como una sonrisa podían hacer muy feliz a un anciano; una pequeña flor le daba esperanzas a una mujer; el trabajo llenaba de dignidad a los hombres; los adolescentes siempre tratando de conservar apariencias y los niños... Bueno, ellos eran un poco más complicados. Lo irónico del asunto era que todos los ancianos, hombres y mujeres habían sido niños, pero cada época de un humano tenía, de alguna manera particular, el punto cúlmine que la determinaba. Había descifrado a casi todos, aún cuando no pudiera comprenderlos, pero los niños eran un tema aparte. Comenzando por el que estaba buscando en ese preciso momento.

Quizás el anciano tenía razón y, en principio, debereria averiguar la forma de poder hacer magia. Ahora caía en la cuenta de cuan indefensa estaba hacia cualquier tipo de amenaza.

Un sonido a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltarse. ¡Por favor! Esto era patético. Como dragón jamás tuvo miedo a nada. ¿Seria posible que cuanto mas tiempo pasara como humana, comenzaría a sentirse como ellos? Rogaba a los cielos que no fuera así.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y su sangre se congeló. Una docena de ojos brillantes la observaban, pudo ver la sed de sangre en esos ojos. Esto no era bueno...

Su cuerpo no se movía por mucho que quisiera correr para buscar algo para utilizarlo como arma. Un miedo que jamás pensó que existiera le atenazó el estómago. Sabía que no habría nada que pudiera hacer, ni siquiera podía moverse.

_¡No!,_ gritó en su mente, esto no podía terminar así. Ella era criatura fría y letal. No podía morir, no así. Tenía que encontrar al niño también y llevarlo de regreso a casa.

Con una determinación del peso de un elefante, Lucy se lanzó hacia un árbol, rompiendo una enorme rama. Tal vez no tuviera su fuerza, colmillos y garras, pero aún tenía una tarea que cumplir y ella nunca dejaba nada por la mitad.

No importaba el cascarón en el que se encontraba, los años de duros entrenamientos, frustración, victoria y luchas habían dejado una huella muy profunda, no podían desaparecer.

Cuando la primera de las bestias se lanzo hacia ella, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer; de un fuerte golpe lo mandó directo hacia un árbol.

_Uno menos_, pensó.

Y entonces una lluvia de esas bestias cayó sobre ella. Lucy golpeó diestro y siniestro, moviéndose con agilidad y destreza. No estaba acostumbrada a luchar con armas, ya que siempre había utilizado sus alas, cuerpo y magia, pero esto no era tan malo.

Uno de los animales la atacó por la derecha, la rubia lo esquivó y golpeó fuertemente en la columna vertebral. Uno, si sobrevivía, no volvería a caminar. Otro la atacó por la espalda, lo bloqueó con la rama a centímetros de su rostro; no llegó a sacarlo mientras otro iba a morderle las piernas, le dio una potente patada que lo arrojó lejos, mientras de un impulso, empujó al que tenía de frente. Lo malo de aquello es que la bestia le quitó su improvisada arma de las manos.

Escuchaba el siseo del viento a su alrededor. Las bestias se movían en torno a su cuerpo, como trazando un baile. Ahora estaban jugando. De alguna forma siniestra, los que había matado se levantaban con renovadas energías. Algo en ese bosque no estaba bien, era una copia demasiado bizarra del "bosque encantado".

Un movimiento a su izquierda la hizo girarse con rapidez, pero no contó con el ataque que vino por su derecha. Una de las bestias clavó sus fauces en su hombro.

Lucy profirió un gemido de dolor. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, no gritaría. Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, le dio un golpe con la mano echa un puño y lo alejó de ella. Su capa estaba hecha jirones y ese cuerpo lleno de heridas.

No morirían siendo una presa fácil. Nació luchando, entrenada para luchar y lo mínimo que podía hacer era morir luchando. Sólo esperaba que el niño estuviera bien, aunque algo en su interior le decía que él estaba mucho mejor que ella. Pensar en él le provocó una inusitada calidez en su pecho; su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus sentidos se agudizaron aún más. Podía escucharlo y sentirlo todo. La tierra bajo sus pies vibró y el viento se arremolinó alrededor de su cuerpo. El sudor que le caía de la frente comenzó a evaporarse antes de llegar a su cuello.

Una peligrosa sonrisa surcó sus carnosos labios. En estos momentos podría hacer lo mejor que sabía. Arrasar.

Cuando las bestias se lanzaron todas juntas a por su cabeza, Lucy levantó una de sus manos y pronunció:

—Lightning.

De sus dedos salieron finas y etéreas hebras color plata que se multiplicaron rápidamente formando un tornado de luz que encerró a todas las bestias. Los alaridos desesperados, sonaron grotescos en sus afinados oídos; podía ver perfectamente como en el vórtice del remolino los animales eran despedazados por la presión y el poder.

Cuando todo se dispersó, no quedaba nada, sólo un enorme cráter en el suelo.

_Se terminó_.

Lucy suspiró y permitió que sus músculos se relajasen, aunque no contó con el dolor que le atravesó todo el cuerpo. Llevó una de sus manos a la herida de su hombro, dolía como el infierno y no dejaba de sangrar.

Un sonido a sus espaldas la alertó, y con una rápida mirada se dio cuenta de que tenía nuevos visitantes. Esta vez, un centenar de ellos que la miraban con un odio ciego y promesas de eterno dolor.

Quería terminar rápido con todo esto. Extendió nuevamente uno de sus brazos:

—Lightning.

Cuando nada sucedió, sintió temblar sus rodillas.

—Lightning. Lightning. ¡Lightning!

Los aullidos fueron emitidos como burlas, pero Lucy ya no escuchaba. Así como sintió el poder dentro de su cuerpo, se filtró tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

_Esto no podía estar sucediendo_.

—¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!

No fue consiente cuando un cálido fuego la rodeó, separándola de esos animales que querían destrozarla, ni cuando una cálida mano agarró la suya.

—¡Luce, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Una extraña fuerza jalaba de ella, y sólo pudo seguirla. Sabía que todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Aquí estaremos a salvo —Natsu observó una vez más el exterior de la pequeña cueva y se dijo que quedarse allí era lo mejor. Una vez el abuelo se la había mostrado por si sucedía alguna emergencia.

Miró a Luce y un sentimiento muy extraño le oprimió el estómago. La rubia tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar y toda su ropa llena de cortes. Además… olisqueó un poco a su alrededor y se percató de un olor que no había notado antes. Sangre. No podía verla, porque la capa era oscura, pero sabía que el olor era más fuerte en su hombro.

A pesar de que su instinto le decía que Luce necesitaba un poco de aire y espacio, se acercó a ella. No quería que nada le doliera a Luce. Necesitaba reconfortarla.

De un rápido movimiento, Lucy agarró el cuello de su presa y lo atrapó contra la pared. Presionó más fuerte, sabiendo que sería su única oportunidad de supervivencia.

—Luce…

El pequeño susurro de esa voz la hizo parpadear y fijar sus ojos marrones en "su presa", que inútilmente, trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

Lucy lo soltó como si el tacto la quemara y se apartó todo lo que el reducido lugar en el que estaban le permitió.

El niño pelirrosado cayó de rodillas y tosió. Lucy se sintió horrible. La culpa la carcomió, había estado a punto de matarlo con sus propias manos, había estado a segundos de clavarle los dedos en la tráquea y arrancársela.

Como pudo, Natsu se puso de pie e, ignorando el dolor de su cuello, volvió a acercarse a Luce.

—¿Luce, estás bien?

Ella lo miró con atención, como queriendo descifrar un enorme acertijo. Cualquier niño en esas condiciones estaría llorando. Fue entonces que rememoró las últimas escenas en las que había sido consiente. Las bestias…¡su magia!

Esta vez, su mirada se volvió dubitativa ante los atentos y…¿preocupados? ojos verdes del niño.

—Nos sacaste de allí—no había lugar para la duda, era un hecho. Ahora, le debía la vida al mocoso. Sacudió su cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en cosas absurdas. Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Um… es una cueva. Aquí no podrán alcanzarnos porque está protegida por magia. Es como un fuer… fuerton. O algo así.

—Un fuerte.

—¡Sí, eso! Un fuerte. Eso me dijo mi abuelo.

Viejo desquiciado. Habría sido de utilidad que se lo hubiera mencionado a ella. Clavó sus ojos en el niño. La inquietaba que la mirara tan fijamente.

—¿Qué eran esas cosas? —preguntó refiriéndose a las bestias.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Nunca he estado en el bosque de noche —la miró como si él fuera el mayor y ella una niña que se había portado mal—. No deberías haber estado por aquí, Luce. Casi te comen. Estás herida.

Quiso volver ahorcarlo en ese mismo instante. Su genio se disparó.

—¡Salí a buscarte a ti porque tu abuelo iba a salir en mi lugar! ¡Tú eres la maldita razón por la que estoy aquí!

—Pero si yo estaba volviendo cuando sentí tu olor —se rascó la cabeza pensativo—. No estabas cerca y sentía que te alejabas cada vez más. Seguí tu olor para decirte que era peligroso, pero cada vez estabas más lejos. No tomaste el camino que se encuentra en los bordes, sino que te adentraste al bosque. Eso sí es peligroso, Luce.

Se sintió estúpida en ese momento. Debió haber sabido eso, pero no tenía la menor idea de caminos o senderos. Simplemente fue en línea recta sin pararse a pensar por dónde debería ir. Volar hubiese sido más fácil, repitió en su mente.

—De todos modos, vámonos.

Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero el niño se lo impidió.

—No, debemos quedarnos hasta que amanezca. Aquí estaremos seguros —sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella—. Luce estás temblando.

Presionando sus dientes, Lucy se maldijo a sí misma. Ya no podía controlar su cuerpo. El frío calaba hondo y no podía evitar esas patéticas reacciones.

—No es nada…—antes de que pudiera continuar, el niño se acercó a ella y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, la abrazó. Alarmada, no pudo moverse; un aroma, que ahora conocía como chocolate, inundó sus fosas nasales—. ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Luce, no quiero que tengas frío —su voz sonó tan tierna para sus oídos que se repreguntó si esa forma humana no estaba afectando sus percepciones. Él la miró con ojos cristalinos e inocentes, estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto y eso la puso nerviosa—. Ahora no puedo curar las heridas que tienes pero sí puedo darte calor. Mi cuerpo siempre es muy caliente por mi magia.

Lucy no contestó. Quería alejarlo de ella y decirle que no necesitaba nada de aquello, pero por primera vez no sentía frío. El niño… Natsu apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se quedaron así por un largo tiempo. Las heridas ni siquiera las sentía. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía tan... tranquila. Tan en paz con todo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, por un lado se sentía tan cómoda y natural, pero por el otro se sentía como una tonta. Quiso aparentar fortaleza y se dispuso a decir algo, sin embargo, Natsu habló primero.

—Luce…¿por qué me odias?

La rubia se tensó. ¿Odio? Ella no lo odiaba… sólo…

—No…—se aclaró la garganta—. No te odio. Lo que pasa es que… No te odio. Punto.

Natsu reforzó el agarre que tenía sobre su cintura, uniendo más sus cuerpos.

—Eres rara. Y todavía no sé si me gustas mucho, Luce. Pero quiero estar contigo, me gusta como hueles y no quiero verte triste.

Sintió que su cara se calentaba, al igual que su pecho.

—Yo nunca estoy…—un movimiento entre sus cuerpos la exaltó—. ¿Qué diablos…?

Un pequeño animalillo, una ardilla, salió de entre las ropas de Natsu y comenzó a olfatearla, hasta que ladeó su cabeza a uno de los lados.

Natsu rió.

—Me había olvidado de ella —miró a la chica con ojos traviesos—. Luce, te presento a Ardillita. Ardillita, ella es Luce.

El animal hizo un extraño sonido.

—¿Ardillita? Vaya imaginación. ¿Fue por esto que no volviste a tiempo?

—Un amigo la perdió de vista y me pidió ayuda. Ardillita de todos modos es inteligente, ¿verdad? —le habló y Lucy juró que la ardilla casi asintió—. Y no se encontraba demasiado lejos.

No como ella, pensó Lucy. Sólo le había faltado decir esas palabras.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos. La pequeña ardilla había salido de entre las ropas de Natsu y se había hecho un ovillo en su muslo izquierdo. Qué extraño se sentía todo aquello. Nunca había estado demasiado cerca de nadie. Ni hablar de un abrazo. Pero no era algo que le molestara justamente ahora.

Observó el exterior de la cueva. Todavía estaba oscuro, así que aún debían esperar a que amaneciera; calculó que faltaban algunas horas.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta apoyarla en la piedra y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir en sus manos los vestigios de poder. Aún tenía ese sentimiento de poder hacerlo todo, pero ya nada había en su interior. Así como la magia había aparecido, se había ido, dejándola indefensa. Como siempre había odiado estar.

Si esto era alguna venganza de alguien hacia ella, realmente estaba surtiendo efecto. Nada podía ser peor que sentirse desamparado. Nada. Ni siquiera la muerte.

Miró hacia abajo, donde podía ver la coronilla del niño, llena de despeinados cabellos rosados. Su respiración era tranquila sobre su propio estómago, pero sabía que no estaba dormido. Había tantas cosas que quería saber…

—Oye —lo llamó.

—Mmm.

—¿Cómo hacen magia ustedes los… ustedes?

Sin levantar su cabeza, Natsu habló:

—No lo sé. La magia solamente sale, nadie piensa cómo hacerla, solo está. El abuelo dice que la magia se siente por todo el cuerpo y…—lo sintió dudar, y luego supo por qué—. Igneel me decía que sale del corazón y que por ello los humanos superábamos a los dragones, sólo que somos muy tontos y tenemos demasiado miedo como para darnos cuenta de ello. No entendí a lo que se refería.

Y ella tampoco.

—¿Por qué te eligió a ti?

Esa vez, los ojos de Natsu buscaron los suyos. Debería modular un poco más sus tonos de voz.

—Nunca me lo pregunté y no me importa —el calor en él se intensificó—. Sólo quiero que regrese por mí para seguir entrenando juntos.

Algo en el interior de Lucy se removió. Una fibra sensible comenzó a palpitar.

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa? ¿Por ello dejarías atrás al anciano? ¿Sólo porque el dragón que te abandonó regresa por ti cuando se le da la gana?

Sintió como toda la espalda de Natsu se tensionaba y sus brazos se aflojaban de alrededor de su cintura. Creyó que se alejaría de ella y comenzaría una rabieta, pero él se quedó en su lugar, con los ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo.

—No se trata de abandonar, Lucy —se sobresaltó al escuchar el cambio en su nombre. Se golpearía a sí misma por ser tan estúpida y sentirse mal por ello—. Si Igneel regresara, nunca dejaría al abuelo. Los querría a los dos, incluso a ti.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con una de sus manos. Lo sintió relajarse y volver a abrazarla con fuerza. Acariciaba su nuca, y luego siguió por su espalda. El niño casi ronroneaba, y ella casi sonrió. Casi.

Odiaba profundamente ese turbador sentimiento de querer apaciguarlo, como si fuera algo de vital importancia para ella. Al observarlo, la infernal bufanda fue lo único que captó su visión, y detuvo sus movimientos. Natsu protestó, pero ella estaba estática.

—Él… Igneel, ¿te dijo algo al darte esa bufanda?

—No mucho…—calló al rememorar algo—. Sólo dijo que la cuidara porque era algo muy importante para él.

—Oh…—sin saber qué más agregar, las palabras salieron antes de que Lucy pudiera detenerlas—: ¿Sabías que esa tela está hecha por los hilares de magia de la misma fuente de poder del fuego? También tiene escamas de dragón.

—No sabía, ¿en serio? ¡Qué genial! ¿Cómo lo sabías, Luce?

Increíble. Los enojos de ese niño duraban menos que un parpadeo.

—Sólo lo sé.

—Ohhh, eres muy inteligente.

Y le volvió a sonreír, de esa manera que él sabía muy bien. ¿Cómo podía sonreírle con tal sinceridad cuando hace apenas un minuto atrás había estado enojado con ella?

Aún cuando quiso evitarlo, una esquina de sus labios se levantó, formando una suave sonrisa. Los ojos de Natsu brillaron con alegría y relajó todo su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza nuevamente en sus pechos.

—Luce —automáticamente ella lo envolvió con sus brazos—. Si quieres, te enseño a hacer magia. Puede ser nuestro secreto.

Lucy cerró los ojos.

—Me encantaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas había pasado una semana pero muchas cosas habían cambiado. Cuando volvieron de su fatídica noche en el bosque, él les había dado la reprimenda de sus vidas. Lucy tenía la capa destrozada y eso lo preocupó, sin embargo, cuando la chica sin ninguna clase de pudor se la quitó de encima, quedando completamente desnuda frente a los dos, pudo ver que en su cuerpo sólo había rastros de sangre seca, pero ninguna de las heridas que Natsu le había mencionado. Se dio una pequeña idea de lo que sucedía, pero eso lo guardaría sólo para él.

Anotaría para más adelante darle clases de comportamiento entre humanos a esa chica; no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería si llegara a hacer eso frente a otros. Hordas de adolescentes cachondos rodearían su casa en busca de algún espectáculo.

Soushi sonrió para sus adentros. Ahora no había sitio al que Natsu no fuera sin Lucy y viceversa. El único tema de conversación para el renacuajo era Lucy, Luce, como él la llamaba. Luce esto, Luce aquello. Sacudió la cabeza, pobre niño y su amor imposible.

Ella seguía casi igual de reservada, comía sola en la habitación de invitados y no hablaba mucho, al menos cuando él estaba presente.

Acomodó uno de los libros en la biblioteca y miró a su fiel tortuga que comía pacientemente una hoja de lechuga.

—¿Tu qué piensas, mi pequeño amigo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Muy lento —una punta de madera presionó contra su cuello—. Si esta fuera una lucha real, ya serías historia, niño.

Natsu se quedó tirado de espaldas al suelo, y miró el cielo despejado. Luce lo había tirado una vez más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había sido torpe. Miró hacia su derecha, aún tenía en la mano la lanza de madera que habían improvisado. Él se había ofrecido a enseñarle magia, pero al final ella era la que le estaba enseñando a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Olisqueó el aire y se llenó de su aroma a fresas y vainilla. Ella era muy estricta, más que el abuelo con la magia, y si le decía que era dulce, Luce se ponía roja. Eso era muy divertido.

—Descansemos, Luce. Ya tengo hambre.

Ella bufó y se dejó caer a su lado sin ninguna delicadeza.

—No tienes un solo pelo de guerrero.

Natsu sonrío.

—Estamos entrenando, la idea también es divertirnos —comenzó a rebuscar en una canasta que había traído a cuestas—. ¡Aquí están! —Le tendió a ella un sándwich, pero Lucy lo rechazó—. Pensé que también tenías hambre, escuché sonar a tus tripas, Luce.

Un sonrojo de vergüenza se extendió en su rostro. Comer con otros representaba confianza en su clase. Y eso no se lo podía permitir con nadie.

Se puso en pie, y comenzó a hacer unos movimientos con la lanza. Sorprendentemente, ese cuerpo reconocía el entrenamiento, y podía moverlo con más agilidad de la que creyó posible.

—No me gusta comer mientras entreno.

—Pero si estábamos descansando —bufó y comenzó a comer su sándwich—. A veces no eres divertida, Luce.

—Tú estás descansando, no yo.

Natsu no perdía de vista a Luce mientras comía. Estar a su lado era algo que lo llenaba de alegría. No lo podía explicar, es decir, estar con el abuelo también era algo muy divertido, pero estar con Luce era…único.

Ella parecía bailar y combatir contra oponentes imaginarios. Siempre vestida con esas amplias capas y aun así era más veloz que cualquier otro guerrero que él hubiera visto.

Igneel siempre decía que si había algo que le envidiaba a los humanos, era su capacidad para adaptarse a todo, su capacidad de aprender y enseñar. No había nada que un ser humano con duro entrenamiento y un par de herramientas no pudiera hacer.

Cuando le decía aquello, Natsu no lo entendía. Con su mentalidad infantil, lo único que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era ser un dragón, enorme, aterrador y muy muy poderoso.

Ellos podían volar. Algo que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Deteniendo sus movimientos, Luce se puso en guardia. Sorprendido por ese cambio, Natsu se acercó a ella, no le importaba que Luce se portara como una loca a veces, siempre quería reconfortarla.

—¿Luce…?

—¿Quién está ahí?

La pregunta fue en un tono leve, pero Natsu podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, a pesar de que ella no dejó que la tocara. Husmeó el viento y efectivamente entendió que no estaban solos en esa colina. De los arbustos salieron un grupo de cinco adolescentes y el niño frunció el ceño; él los conocía. Eran los mandamás del pueblo, siempre causando problemas.

Se puso frente a Luce y preguntó:

—¿Qué quieren?

Algo debió causarles mucha gracia porque comenzaron a reírse en su cara.

—Contigo nada, mocoso. Con ella…—respondió uno pelirrojo, y se acercó unos pasos a ellos, mirando a Luce de arriba a abajo—. Todo.

Natsu rechinó los dientes. Era un niño, pero entendía muy bien lo que ese tipo estaba diciendo. La furia comenzó a arder dentro de su pecho.

Esos malditos…

Otro se adelantó y puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero, mirando a Luce con ojos enfermos.

—Nos enteramos que el viejo brujo y tú tenían bien guardado a este bomboncito. ¿Qué clase de uso le están dando?

El joven rió, y uno de ellos agregó:

—Debe ser la puta del vejestori-…

No pudo acabar la frase, ya que Natsu se había lanzado de cabeza contra él, dándole una lluvia de puñetazos.

—¡Discúlpate! —gritó cegado por la rabia, mientras seguía golpeándolo—. ¡Discúlpate con Luce!

Otro de los jóvenes reaccionó y lo quitó de encima del líder del grupo de una patada en el estómago, alejándolo unos metros.

—Denle su merecido a ese niño —dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a Luce y lamiéndose los labios—. Yo me divertiré con el premio.

Una piedra lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, sacándole sangre. Volteó a ver a ese mocoso del demonio con furia.

—¡Te mataré como te atrevas a tocar a Luce! ¡Ella es MÍA!

Lucy reaccionó ante esas palabras. Se había mantenido fría, observando el comportamiento de esos neandertales. Pero la muestra de posesividad de ese niño hacia ella la habían dejado aturdida y… con otro sentimiento muy extraño.

Ahora estaba casi segura de que la lujuria era propia de los humanos. Podía olfatear la excitación de esos adolescentes en el aire, y le revolvía el estómago. De una patada, mandó la lanza cerca de donde estaba Natsu, rodeado de cuatro hombres.

—Muéstrame el avance de nuestro entrenamiento, Natsu.

Sus ojos verdes la atravesaron con determinación y una posesividad que no había visto jamás. Él asintió y de un salto tomó el arma, comenzando a moverse como ella le había mostrado.

El pelirrojo que estaba cerca, se lanzó a por ella, y Lucy le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, dejándolo tirado de cara al piso. Caminó lentamente hacia él y tomó su cabello, levantándole la cabeza.

—Observa atentamente como el _mocoso_ hace polvo a _tus hombres_—y lo soltó.

Un inusitado orgullo la invadió mientras veía a Natsu pelear. Pensó que usaría magia, pero no fue así, él sólo estaba luchando con los movimientos que le había enseñado esos días.

El niño no lo hacía del todo mal, sí recibía algunos golpes, pero se dio cuenta de que eso sucedía porque estaba siendo demasiado blando al golpear a esos malhechores. La ira la anegaba cada vez que lo golpeaban, pero se contuvo. Ella misma lo había dicho, esa era su pelea. No debía interferir, aún cuando esos tipos lo superaban en tamaño y número. Él tendría que aprender.

Uno de los tipos lo tomó de los brazos y otro lo desarmó comenzando a golpearlo en el rostro, pero rápidamente, Natsu se desasió del agarre y volvió a la carga.

Lucy se dijo que quizás era momento de parar todo aquello. Natsu prácticamente había ganado la pelea por táctica, pero era un niño, y estaba luchando contra cuatro hombres físicamente más fuertes que él.

A su lado, el pelirrojo se levantó a duras penas y salió corriendo hacia Natsu. Lucy se extrañó, pero cuando vio en sus manos el filo de una navaja, lo vio todo rojo.

Entonces, dio comienzo la carnicería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soushi se paseó de un lado a otro de la sala de su casa.

Sentados en silencio en su mesa, estaban esos dos mocosos que tantos dolores de cabeza le traían. Le preocupaban los golpes hinchados en el rostro de Natsu, pero no debía mostrar debilidad en ese momento cuando quería parecer dar un buen castigo.

—Dos piernas rotas en tres partes —relató con la mirada fija en ambos.

—Debieron haber sido cinco partes —replicó Lucy.

—Una mandíbula rota.

—El rostro de un humano es muy frágil.

—Hombros dislocados.

—Deberías haber visto dónde quedaron sus pelotas…

—¡Con un demonio, chiquilla! ¿Vas a interrumpir todo lo que digo?

Lucy lo miró con sus ojos chocolates ardiendo.

—¿Cuál es el punto, anciano?

—¡No puedes comportarte así! Ninguno de los dos puede.

Natsu permanecía en silencio con los ojos ocultos bajo su cabello.

_¿Acaso no va a decirle que ellos comenzaron?_, se preguntó Lucy. Es lo que haría cualquier niño.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron, anciano?

Soushi la observó largamente. Los dos habían aparecido acompañados por las autoridades del pueblo con un informe de los daños y una cuenta hospitalaria, y él se había tenido que llevar una reprimenda por no saber "domar" a sus discípulos.

—Da igual lo que me hayan dicho. Ustedes tienen que saber comportarse. Estamos en una sociedad —dijo con intención, mirando a Lucy—. No podemos molernos a golpes con cualquiera que se nos cruce en el camino.

Lucy tensionó la mandíbula, pero contestó tranquilamente:

—Es extraño, ¿no cree? En ese informe que le dieron, no hay mención de algún incendio, o indicio de fuego. ¿O me equivoco?

—No sé cómo es que eso viene al caso…—quedó en silencio, y disimuladamente dio un vistazo al informe—. No importa. Deben comportarse y…—Lucy se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación—. ¡No he terminado, muchacha insolente!

—Conmigo sí—dijo Lucy de espaldas, y luego se volteó para mirar primero al niño que aún seguía en silencio y luego a Soushi—. Y quizás tiene razón. Uno de nosotros no sabe lo que es una sociedad, pero el otro tiene un poco más de noción. En ningún momento usted pensó en preguntar qué había sucedido. Saber los argumentos de una sola de las partes, era más sencillo que preguntar a la otra. Y sólo con ello, juzgó.

Y se metió en la habitación, siempre teniendo la última palabra.

Soushi miró a Natsu, y se mordió la lengua tragándose parte de su orgullo. La chica dragón tenía razón.

—¿Qué pasó, renacuajo?

Por fin levantó la mirada y Soushi no se pudo haber sentido más culpable en toda su vida. Tenía la mejilla derecha hinchada, el labio inferior roto y uno de sus ojos se estaba bordeando de morado. Sin mencionar lo maltratadas que estaban sus ropas.

Sacudió su cabeza despeinada y le sonrió:

—Luce es muy buena peleando, abuelo.

Y también se fue, dejándolo solo en la sala, con el sentimiento de que él no había dado el sermón, sino que había sido el sermoneado.

Su niño estaba creciendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?

Natsu se sentó en el pasto y miró a las sombras, de donde salió Luce. La había sentido cerca, sabía que lo estaba siguiendo. Volvió a recostarse en el césped y sonrió al cielo estrellado.

—Hacía mucho que no salía a ver las estrellas —sonrió e hizo una mueca de dolor. Todavía sentía los golpes de esa tarde—. Ven conmigo, Luce.

Ella se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado. Suspiró, que delicioso era su aroma, siempre lo tranquilizaba.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste nada al anciano? No lo entiendo.

Supo que se refería a lo que había pasado con esos chicos.

—No es de hombres ir con el cuento.

—Eres un niño.

—Sí, pero si quiero proteger a Luce, tengo que volverme un hombre.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Natsu casi pudo jurar que la vio sonreír. Ahora sí sonreía, pero eran contadas las veces que lo hacía, y él atesoraba cada una.

Lucy se recostó a su lado y estuvieron así un tiempo, hasta que ella preguntó:

—¿Qué tiene esto de especial?

—Es mágico —respondió el niño con una sonrisa—. Las estrellas brillan, y entre ellas hacen dibujos.

—Se llaman constelaciones.

—Bueno, eso. ¿De donde eras, se veían así las estrellas, Luce?

Pensativa, sus ojos buscaron la estrella más brillante. De donde ella era. Nunca había hecho aquello, porque ella no era de ninguna parte. No tenía ningún lugar al que llamar hogar. Ningún lugar al cual regresar.

—No. De donde vengo no se ven tan bien.

La mano de Natsu tomó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Ahora podemos verlas juntos -los ojos jade se encontraron con los chocolates—. Nunca te irás, ¿cierto, Luce?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin siquiera pensar en lo que eso significaba.

Lucy cerró los ojos, esto no debería estar sucediendo. Ella era un dragón de elite; nada más alejado de un humano y sin embargo ahí estaba, haciendo algo tan absurdo como mirar las estrellas, pensando que todo aquello era maravilloso.

Detestaba esa calidez permanente que se profundizaba en su pecho cuando estaba cerca del niño. No quería admitirlo pero la asustaba.

Un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos la sobresaltó. Miró su mano izquierda y de ella, nuevamente, pudo sentir su poder. Su magia había regresado.

—Natsu, cierra los ojos.

Él lo hizo sin rechistar y, levantando su mano, Lucy susurró:

—Light.

Un fino rayo de luz salió de sus dedos hacia el cielo; de pronto, una pequeña explosión se escuchó y miles de luces comenzaron a caer como una lluvia de estrellas.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Natsu mirando maravillado. Se puso de pie y Lucy hizo lo mismo—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ella se encogió de hombros y mirándolo de manera traviesa, replicó:

—Es magia.

Él rió a carcajadas y Lucy aprovechó a evaluar su perfil mientras Natsu miraba el cielo. Algún día ese niño se convertiría en un hombre muy guapo. Sus ojos verdes destellaban con entusiasmo y su vitalidad era contagiosa. Tanto, que le generaban un sentimiento de pertenencia y posesividad.

Lucy se quedó de piedra. Una idea aterradora pasó por su mente. No podía ser posible... No podía ser cierto... Ella tendría que haberlo sentido... Debería haber...

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de mantener la calma. En las últimas semanas su vida dio un giro completamente inesperado y entre tantos cambios era normal que no lo hubiera notado pero...

¡Esto era el colmo de lo absurdo!

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Luce —Natsu se acercó por su espalda y la abrazó, su cabeza quedaba a la altura media de su columna, pudo sentir a través de la capa, en su piel la sonrisa que él esbozaba—. De nuevo tienes frío. Yo me encargaré de que nunca más lo tengas.

El corazón de Lucy latió fuerte contra su pecho. Un abrazante calor fue en aumento en su abdomen, y de alguna manera supo que la magia no volvería a desaparecer. Estaba segura que retornaba a ella con una fuerza inusitada.

Lástima que tarde o temprano tendría que irse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A partir de allí, los días habían sido intensos para Lucy.

Seguía entrenando a Natsu con muy buenos resultados, y en secreto practicaba con su magia. Sabía que el anciano presentía algo, pero ella no se lo confirmaba ni negaba.

La primavera dio paso al verano y luego del paso del nostálgico otoño, llegó el invierno. Afortunada o desgraciadamente, se había acostumbrado a ese cuerpo, así que ahora podía regular su calor corporal.

También había aprendido mucho de los humanos en ese tiempo. Los sentimientos gobernaban su vida por completo y los pecados capitales eran su perdición. Aunque, con los humanos que convivía sucedía algo muy particular, eran únicos. Peleaban, reían y… se amaban. Natsu era más abierto con sus muestras de cariño, y el viejo aparentaba ser huraño, pero adoraba el suelo por el que el niño caminaba. Era su orgullo personal.

El día anterior, Natsu había cumplido diez años. Ella no tenía idea de que los humanos festejaran cada uno de sus cumpleaños. Si un dragón hiciera eso, los cumpleaños serían interminables. No eran inmortales, pero sí muy, demasiado longevos. Le habían dicho que allí, en el mundo humano, ella aparentaba unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, siendo que en la realidad, como dragón era muy joven y tenía cerca de cincuenta. No lo recordaba bien, había perdido la cuenta.

Miró desde la cama el cajón de la cómoda donde guardaba lo que había hecho para Natsu. Valía lo mismo si se lo daba un día después, ¿o no?

Caminó hacia allí y lo sacó. Había improvisado una envoltura de papel.

Salió en silencio de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la de Natsu, tocó levemente la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entró.

El niño yacía completamente dormido sobre su cama. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verlo, y se recriminó mentalmente, no debía reaccionar así.

Natsu estaba despatarrado, con las sábanas en el suelo, y una pierna fuera de la cama. Con uno de sus brazos cubría sus ojos y con el otro abrazaba su almohada. Era muy tierno y gracioso verlo así.

Se acercó a él y, aunque amonestándose por ello, inhaló profundamente. Su esencia iba cambiando; él estaba en pleno crecimiento y su aroma cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

No tenía puesto nada más que unos boxers y aunque afuera nevara copiosamente, estaba segura de que el niño tenía calor.

Acercando sus labios a su oído, una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de la rubia.

—¡A levantarse, dormilón!

Aguantó la risa cuando Natsu comenzó a dar manotazos en el aire como si se estuviera ahogando. Él intentó levantarse, pero sus pies se enredaron con las sábanas del suelo y, finalmente, se fue de bruces, estrellando su cara directo a los pechos de Lucy.

Ella rió, y Natsu se apartó con un marcado sonrojo en su rostro. Si algo debía agradecerle a los humanos, es que nunca en su vida se había divertido tanto como todo ese tiempo que pasó allí.

—¡Luceeee!

Ella cruzó sus brazos.

—Es casi media mañana. No puedes estar de haragán.

Natsu caminó hacia el armario y buscó su ropa para comenzar a vestirse.

—Hoy no hay escuela, así que pensé que podría dormir más —la miró con reproche—. No eres divertida, Luce.

—Entonces no te daré lo que traía para ti.

Se dio la vuelta para salir, pero Natsu fue más rápido y la abrasó por la espalda.

—¿Tienes algo para mí? ¿Qué es?

—Vaya, eres todo un interesado.

Él le mostró su brillante dentadura con una enorme sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lucy le tendió el pequeño paquete. Natsu lo tomó casi con reverencia y la miró con sus ojos verdes brillantes e intensos. ¡Qué difícil era para ella mantener la calma cuando la miraba así!

—¡Gracias! Lo apreciaréy cuidaré por siempre.

Una ceja rubia se alzó en su rostro.

—Ni siquiera lo has visto.

—No me importa, sea lo que sea, siempre lo atesoraré porque me lo regaló Luce.

El corazón de la chica dio un salto, y una vez más detestó esas emociones. No era justo que se sintiera así.

—De todos modos, ábrelo.

Natsu asintió con entusiasmo y sentándose en su cama, abrió el pequeño paquete. De allí sacó una tira de un material que no conocía. Era transparente, y tenía una pequeña perla color jade.

—Es genial, me gusta mucho. ¿Qué es?

Lucy casi cae de espaldas ante la pregunta. Algo así solo podía venir de Natsu. Se acercó a él, y se hincó a su lado, tomando el delicado hilo en sus manos. Lo colocó en la muñeca izquierda del muchacho, y mágicamente, las puntas de la tira se unieron formando una pulsera que comenzó a brillar con un leve fulgor.

—¡Wow! —exclamó admirado y volvió a mirar a Lucy directo a los ojos—. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado. En serio.

Ella se removió incómoda y se sentó a su lado.

—Es una pulsera con mi esencia. Mientras la lleves puesta, siempre te protegerá.

—Jamás me la quitaré.

Lucy sonrió abiertamente, y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta lo observó. El niño estaba creciendo; su cuerpo iba tomando musculatura poco a poco.

—Gracias, Natsu.

—¿Por qué?

Pero Lucy ya había cerrado su puerta.

Se quedó mirando su nueva pulsera. Antes, hubiese dicho que ese era un amuleto para niñas, pero lo que Luce le había regalado era lo mejor. Tenía su aroma; ahora era como si llevara una parte de Luce a todos lados, con él. Siempre con él.

Una bobalicona sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Luce siempre sería su Luce.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche, Lucy se escabulló en silencio. Afuera seguía nevando, pero ella ya no tendría frío. No llevaba demasiadas cosas con ella; sólo un par de capas más, y un pequeño cuaderno donde hacía anotaciones tontas.

Presionó contra su pecho la carta que llevaba en sus manos. Odiaba que la despedida fuera así, pero no había otra manera. Tenía que seguir adelante, y allí sólo se estaba estancando. Ya no podía controlar sus sentimientos, y todas sus emociones estaban escapando de su control. Ahora podía decir que los humanos no eran simples cucarachas como pensaba, pero necesitaba tiempo para seguir su propio instinto y comprender todas las cosas nuevas que estaba experimentando. No sabía cuál era la realidad. No sabía nada. Todavía no sabía por qué estaba en esa situación; y si se seguía quedando allí, aunque se encontraba más cómoda de lo que había estado toda su vida, jamás encontraría las respuestas.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y un doloroso ardor en su pecho. No quería irse. Deseaba quedarse con todas sus fuerzas; y era justamente por ello por lo que debía marcharse.

Fue hacia la sala y dejó la carta sobre la mesa. La encontrarían por la mañana cuando despertaran.

—Entonces te vas.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Soushi detrás de ella. El vejestorio era más poderoso de lo que hacía ver, ya que había ocultado completamente su presencia.

—Debo irme.

—_Quieres_ irte. Casi diría que estás escapando.

—Anciano, ahora no tengo tiempo de filosofar con usted. Debo seguir mi camino y…

—Natsu no te lo perdonará.

Lucy se quedó de espaldas al anciano y apretó sus puños. Al diablo con todo.

—No puedo hacer otra cosa. Quiero entender lo que me está pasando. Necesito llegar al fondo de todo esto.

Soushi meneó la cabeza.

—Lo que estás buscando, ya lo encontraste, niña.

—No, no es así. Necesito… necesito saber más…

—No te detendré si ese es tu deseo —le dijo, bajando la voz—. Pero no podrás huir por siempre. Los instintos llaman, y el hambre en ti crecerá.

Lucy sonrió. En el fondo lo sabía, sin embargo necesitaba experimentarlo ella misma. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró largamente como muchas veces él había hecho, traspasando su alma con tan sólo una mirada. Podría jurar ahora que el mago pudo ver todos sus secretos antes que ella misma.

En un tonto impulso, loabrazó. Ese anciano había hablado con ella y la había escuchado más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

—Gracias. Gracias por todo.

Y luego se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sé que esto quizás es muy repentino, pero debo seguir mi camino._

_Agradezco de corazón todo lo que hicieron por mí en este tiempo. Deben saber que fue de gran ayuda para mí._

_Natsu, sigue entrenando y hazte más fuerte. Enorgullece a tu abuelo aún más de lo que ya está._

_Y por favor, no intentes buscarme. Te prometo que todo estará bien._

_Siento no poder despedirme como se debe, pero considero que esto es lo mejor. No será una despedida, sino un hasta pronto._

_Cariños, _

_Lucy_

—¡Viejo, debemos ir a buscarla!—exclamó Natsu luego de leer la carta.

—Niño, creo que dice más que claro que no quiere que la busquen.

—Pero afuera hace frío, Luce siempre odia el frío. Quizás nos necesita, quizás…

Mientras hablaba se dirigía a la salida. Él mismo la buscaría. Luce no podía irse. No así.

—Natsu —la voz de su abuelo sonó firme y autoritaria. Nunca le hablaba con ese tono—. Lucy se fue. Quiso irse y debes respetar su decisión.

—Pero…

—No busques peros, muchacho. Debes aceptar esto como un hombre.

Natsu escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo. ¡No! No quería que esto sucediera. No soportaba el imaginar no volver a ver a su Luce. No podía vivir sin ella. Ya no quería vivir sin ella…

—Abuelo yo…—sintió que un líquido caía por su rostro, y al llevar su mano izquierda a la cara se dio cuenta de que eran lágrimas. Estaba llorando. Quitó esas traicioneras lágrimas de su rostro con furia. No había llorado desde que Igneel se había ido.

Y ahora Luce…

Soushi suavizó sus facciones.

—No es malo llorar cuando el alma duele, muchacho.

Natsu lo ignoró.

—Luce prometió que no se iría.

—Tal vez surgió algo que hizo que ella se fuera. Estoy seguro de que la volveremos a ver. Lucy lo dijo en su carta, esto sería un hasta pronto.

—Es mentira…—susurró y apretó sus puños—. Ella me mintió. Pudo volver a mentir.

Y sin decir una palabra más se encerró en su habitación.

Soushi se dejó caer en una silla. Estaba demasiado viejo para esto.

Ahora tendría que lidiar con un renacuajo problemático y un corazón roto.

Vaya suerte la suya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno! Como verán, mi Lucy no es para nada una damisela en apuros. Sí está confundida, y, aunque no lo quiera admitir, es bastante sentimental, pero sabe cuidarse sola y es más que poderosa.

Mi Lucy es la Lucy que siempre quise ver.

No tengo mucho más que comentar al respecto, agradezco muchísimo a todos los que leyeron y a los comentarios! Los aprecio y me dan muchas ganas de seguir. Y para los que leen solamente, si les gustó o tienen alguna duda, consúltenla o comenten qué les pareció el capi :D

SALUDOS A TODOS!


	4. Tenroujima

**Buenos días a todos!**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! Me hacen muy feliz x)**

**Sin más que comentar, los dejo y nos vemos en las notas finales!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Cuatro años después...**_

_Año X780_

Los ojos celestes del anciano miraron hacia el cielo estrellado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía una noche tan despejada como aquella. Inhaló con tranquilidad... La calma antes de la tormenta le llamaban a los sucesos así.

Se alejó lo suficiente de su casa para no ser visto pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para estar cerca del bosque.

Una sonrisa sincera surcó su arrugado rostro.

—Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer —dijo al aire.

El viento aulló en respuesta y de entre los árboles, escondida en las sombras, una silueta comenzó a acercarse.

—No ha cambiado en nada, anciano.

Con la tenue luz de luna pudo ver a la joven rubia frente a él. Ella sí que no había cambiado en nada su apariencia, pero por el contrario podía sentir un aura increíblemente fuerte emanando de la chica.

—Oh, me halagas, chica, pero ya estoy algo viejo para estos encuentros románticos bajo la luna y las estrellas.

El musical sonido de su risa lo sorprendió. Al parecer los viejos aún podían ser tomados por sorpresa.

—Reitero lo dicho, no ha cambiado en nada.

Soushi estrechó su mirada, la evaluó como tiempo atrás solía hacer.

—Tú sí que has cambiado. Lograste alcanzar el equilibrio en tu cuerpo.

—He aprendido algunas cosas. Aún sigo buscando.

Cerrando los ojos, el anciano sonrió suavemente.

—También recuperaste casi todo tu poder e instintos.

Lucy lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Bleh, ¿por quién me tomas? Cada uno de los pelos que se me cayó de la cabeza fueron contados según las lecciones de vida que aprendí. No estoy casi calvo por nada, chica dragón.

Lucy sonrió. Ese viejo tenía que hacerse el listo todo el tiempo; evidentemente estaba en su esencia. Y ella lo admiraba por ello. Se acercó más a él y miró el cielo.

—Natsu ha crecido mucho —comentó sabiendo que él era el tema favorito de Soushi.

Y como esperaba, sonrió con orgullo.

—Es un hombre. Ya puede lanzarse al mundo de cabeza para aprender —sus ojos celestes brillaron con cariño—. Afortunadamente ya no me necesita.

—Que haya crecido no quiere decir que no lo necesite. Yo creo que...

—Vaya, vaya—rió el mago—. Eso no es algo que hubiese dicho mi antigua chica dragón —Lucy se sonrojó y apartó su rostro. Había llegado a comparar a los humanos con larvas, donde las mismas ganaban por mucho—. Mi chico creció y podrá superar todos los obstáculos y penas que la vida ponga en su camino. Por ello le enseñé todo lo que sé—la miró con picardía—. Aunque tengo que admitir que has sido el obstáculo más duro. Todavía te extraña.

Los ojos castaños de la rubia brillaron. No quería preguntar. No preguntaría por nada del mundo...

—¿El habla de mí?

Todo su autocontrol se fue al diablo. Debía controlar esa vena cotilla y curiosa que tenía.

El anciano volvió a reírse de ella.

—Ni una sola palabra. Pero veo en sus ojos el anhelo. Y ese tiene tu nombre.

Lucy miró al suelo avergonzada. No había pasado un solo día en que no pensara en ese niño, pero había decidido no acercarse nunca más a él. Había cosas que eran mejor dejarlas donde estaban.

Decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué es ese bicho azul que lo acompaña a todas partes?

Soushi levantó una ceja. Aparentemente su nieto tenía un rubio ángel guardián que conocía sus movimientos. Dejó pasar el desliz de la chica.

—Happy, se ofendería mucho si escuchara la palabra con la que lo llamaste. Es el mejor amigo de Natsu. Son inseparables. Aunque…—agregó divirtiéndose a su costa—, Happy no tiene una linda cara y unos atributos como los tuyos, así que no fue un buen sustituto en ese campo.

Muy a su pesar, Lucy se rió de las locuras del viejo. cómo lo había extrañado. Cómo lo extrañaría...

Quería decir tantas cosas… quería hacer tantas cosas. Un cúmulo de sentimientos la invadió. No podía evitarlo, había intentado prepararse para este momento pero era demasiado…

—Anciano…

—Lo sé—dijo Soushi tranquilamente—. Has venido a despedirte. Tus instintos te dijeron que era mi último día. O tal vez fue tu olfato. Nunca entendí del todo esas funciones de dragón.

Lucy no supo que decir entonces. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. La vida de los humanos era tan frágil y corta. Pero tan intensa... tan significativa.

—Lo siento —dijo sin pensar.

—¿Lo sientes? —Se mofó Soushi—. Niña no lo sientas. Yo no lo siento. Mi vida fue larga y tuvo sus altos y sus bajos. Los caminos que elegí me hicieron ser lo que fui y lo que soy. Y cuando ahora mismo miro hacia atrás, sé con certeza que no haría nada para cambiar ningún suceso de mi vida —cerró sus ojos, con una expresión llena de paz—. Tal vez no planté un árbol como dicen por allí, para dejar tus semillas de alguna manera, pero crié a un mocoso cabeza dura y… fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida.

Los ojos de Lucy se cristalizaron. No tenía palabras. No podía decir nada.

Soushi siguió hablando, con la mirada fija en la de la chica:

—Natsu es muy honesto. Una vez que te ganas su amor y lealtad, lo dará todo por ti, sin importar nada más. Tú podrías tener eso, Luce —la nombró por el apelativo cariñoso que Natsu siempre utilizaba con ella, y ella no pudo reprimir un pequeño sollozo—. Sólo deseo que aclares tu corazón, tus sentimientos y puedas combatir esos fantasmas que te acechan cuando estás por plantar raíces o muestras tus sentimientos. No te pido que te quedes con mi chico por piedad, te exijo que dilucides tu propia mente para que tú misma puedas ser feliz, pequeña Luce —sonrió al verla abrazarse a sí misma como si fuera una niña, abrió sus brazos, invitándola a ellos—. Ven aquí.

Diablos, en sus últimos momentos se estaba convirtiendo en un viejo de lo más cursi.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, Lucy se acercó y sencillamente se dejó abrazar. La única persona que la había sostenido así había sido Natsu cuando ella se lo había permitido. Ahora mismo no le importaban las apariencias, ni siquiera simular que era una guerrera dura. Sólo quería apaciguar el dolor.

—Sólo necesito pedirte dos favores, Lucy—prosiguió—: Quiero que seas feliz, estés donde estés, seas quien seas, sé feliz. Encuentra tu verdadero camino y síguelo sin dudar. Y por otro lado…—la voz del anciano se quebró, pero rápidamente la recobró—. Cuídamelo, Lucy. Cuídalo.

Ella sonrió sobre su hombro, mientras el anciano le acariciaba los cabellos.

—Lo haré. Lo prometo.

Soushi se aclaró la garganta, ya era suficiente de tanto drama. Le dijo al oído:

—Lucy, sí has cambiado —ella se apartó y lo miró sin entender, cuando el viejo sonreía de esa manera traviesa, no significaba nada bueno, y lo confirmó cuando dijo a continuación—: Tus boobies crecieron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Natsu miró por última vez el pueblo en el que había pasado los últimos siete años de su vida. No sabía si volvería alguna vez, sólo quería dejarlo atrás y comenzar la aventura que su abuelo había insistido en que emprendiera.

Habían pasado ya dos meses de su muerte, sin embargo, aún le dolía profundamente su ausencia. El viejo había muerto como vivió. Siempre a su manera y bajo sus propias reglas. Lo había mandado a una misión lejos, y para cuando había vuelto con Happy, el anciano yacía inmóvil en su cuarto. Según el médico, había fallecido dos días antes de su regreso.

Cerró los ojos tratando de borrar esos sucesos de su mente. Dolían demasiado, y todos habían tomado sus decisiones por él sin siquiera preguntar qué era lo que él quería.

Happy se posesionó en su hombro y se mantuvo a su lado en silencio. Natsu apreciaba que le diera su espacio cuando lo necesitaba.

—Natsu —comenzó suavemente—. ¿A dónde iremos?

—No lo sé…—sonrió levemente—. Tal vez deberíamos viajar y recorrer el mundo.

—Eso suena agotador, Natsuuu~

—Entonces vayamos a recorrer todos los lugares donde podamos encontrar distintos tipos de pescados.

Los ojos de Happy se iluminaron y de su boca comenzó a caer saliva.

—Dicho de esa manera…¡me apunto!

Natsu rió, y le dio ese último vistazo al pueblo. Buscaría sus propias aventuras, y trataría de hacer que el viejo, donde quiera que estuviera, se sintiera orgulloso de él.

—¡Vamos, Happy!

—¡Yay!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Tenroujima, diciembre 16_

_Año X784_

_«__Tal vez no usa palabras, ya que él piensa que los humanos no son más que insectos. Nadie habla con insectos, así que no importa..._

_Y nadie se molestaría en usar toda su fuerza contra insectos. Hay cosas en este mundo a las que simplemente no se puede enfrentar._

_La humanidad aprenderá eso ahora. Es como si un largo viaje fuera a comenzar. Esta era se acabó._

_Adiós... Natsu.__ »_

¡No! Gritó en su mente. No podría dejar atrás al viejo aunque esa fuera su petición, prefería morir mil veces antes que dejar a su familia para salvar su propio pellejo. Esta vez sabía cuáles eran sus opciones y decidía quedarse. Esta vez, aunque tuviera pocas posibilidades podría cambiar algo.

Se soltó del férreo agarre de Laxus y dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué diablos haces, Natsu? —exclamó el rubio mirándolo con rabia y un profundo dolor marcado en su rostro.

—No voy a abandonar al abuelo.

Erza y Gray, quien llevaba a Juvia en su espalda, se detuvieron al escucharlo. Ellos tampoco querían eso pero…

—El maestro nos lo ordenó—dijo Gray fríamente—. Deja de pensar en ti por una maldita vez en tu vida.

El joven de dragonslayer de fuego apretó los puños.

—Ustedes váyanse, nadie les pidió su ayuda —su cuerpo comenzó a flamear—. No me importa si muero, ¡No pienso abandonar a mi familia!

Happy se acercó a él.

—Natsu…—su expresión triste y asustada pasó a ser decidida—. Iré contigo, Natsu.

Sus ojos verdes buscaron los oscuros del felino, sabía que siempre podría contar con él. Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de sus amigos, emprendió una veloz carrera de regreso. ¡Al carajo con Acnologia! No sabía la forma, pero lo derrotarían. Siempre se había enfrentado a todos sus obstáculos y de alguna forma u otra, había resultado victorioso; fuera o no con la ayuda de sus nakamas.

Momentos después, sintió un grupo de pasos seguirlo; volteó el rostro, sus amigos lo seguían. Gray fue el primero que lo alcanzó y mantuvo su ritmo.

—Odio decirlo, cabeza de flama, pero tienes razón. Pateémosle el culo al tal Acnologia.

Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Mirajane, Laxus y los demás asintieron fervientemente.

Lucharían aún cuando ese fuera el escenario de sus muertes. Natsu se adelantó, poniéndose como punto de mira del dragón negro que tenía apresado al maestro en el suelocon sus garras. Esquivóágilmente los ataques de su cola y se lanzó sobre él.

—¡Regrésame al abuelo! —gritó.

El dragón dio la vuelta, liberando al viejo y, habiendo cumplido su objetivo principal, Natsu se sostuvo de su cola como pudo. No sabía que saldría de todo aquello y tampoco se pararía a pensarlo ahora; nunca le había importado demasiado pensar antes de actuar y no lo haría ahora. Lucharía hasta su último aliento.

Desde su posición vio que Laxus comenzaba a preparar su rugido de relámpagos y que todo Fairy Tail se ponía en posición.

—¡Quitate del camino, Natsu! —le gritó Laxus.

—Ahora —dijo Erza al instante.

Moviéndose inquieto, Natsu sudó frío.

—¡E-espera un momento!

Laxus disparó su rugido justo cuando Happy llegaba hasta él y lo sacaba de la línea de fuego. Desde el cielo vio como sus amigos, uno a uno ponían todas sus fuerzas en sus ataques y los combinaban para derrotarlo.

—¡Vamos, Natsu!

Gajeel y Wendy venían acompañados de Lily y Charle. Natsu se unió a ellos.

—Laxus, ese cabrón, le daré su merecido más tarde.

—Sí, después... — le dijo Happy con expresión aburrida.

—¡Rugido del dragón de hierro!

—¡Rugido del dragón del cielo!

Sus compañeros lanzaron sus mejores rugidos… ahora llegaba su turno.

—¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!

Los poderes se combinaron y dieron en el objetivo, lanzándolo hacia unas rocas.

Todos quedaron expectantes, habían puesto sus últimos esfuerzos en el ataque.

Una nube de polvo bloqueaba la visión. Habían atacado con todas sus fuerzas, Acnologia debería haber quedado muy herido.

Natsu tocó su pecho, el corazón le latía salvajemente y un doloroso ardor comenzaba a expandirse por su estómago.

No supo explicar las reacciones en su cuerpo. Sólo quería salvar a sus amigos, que todos volvieran a casa juntos, como siempre.

De pronto un aterrador rugido rompió la calma. Acnologia, sin siquiera un rasguño, emergió de debajo de las rocas y levantó vuelo.

—No está mostrando el poder que usó cuando peleó conmigo —dijo Gildarts a sus espaldas—. Está jugando con todos nosotros.

El dragón negro, desde el cielo abrió sus fauces y comenzó a acumular poder.

—¡Un rugido…! —exclamó Wendy.

Aturdido, Natsu abrió sus ojos. ¡Esto no podía estar sucediendo!

—Concentren su poder en quiénes tienen magia defensiva —ordenó Erza.

—¡Todos, sujeten sus manos! —indicó Mirajane.

Uno a uno fueron formando un círculo, uniendo sus manos, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en su poder defensivo. Natsu miró a todos sus amigos, no había lugar en su mente para otra cosa que no fuera la victoria. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro… no sabía lo que pasaría, pero estaban juntos.

Un aroma dulzón llenó sus sentidos. Sacudió su despeinada cabeza, la mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Y cuando el dragón negro del apocalipso lanzó su poderoso rugido, todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Antes de que el ataque llegara a ellos, una sombra lo interceptó haciéndolo desaparecer en el aire. Retuvo el aliento, su corazón dejó de latir y su cuerpo entero se calentó.

Una pequeña silueta se pudo vislumbrar mientras caía de pie frente a ellos. Llevaba una simple capa negra y aún traía puesta la capucha.

La visión lo abrumó. Su aroma rico y fresco lo embriagó.

Soltó las manos del maestro y de Erza, adelantándose unos vacilantes pasos.

Lo olvidó todo. Olvidó a Acnologia, olvidó el examen de clase S, olvidó que estaban en peligro... Ahora sólo existía ella.

—No puede ser…

—Siempre causando problemas —volver a escuchar su voz le provocó una indescriptible y eufórica emoción. Ella se dio la vuelta, dejando caer su capucha y esos ojos café que recordaba muy bien se toparon con los suyos, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza—. Natsu.

El furioso gruñido de Acnologia lo hizo volver a la realidad, debía centrar su cabeza en esa bestia, en ese momento no había tiempo para nada más.

—Quédense atrás.

Natsu tardó en procesar esas palabras y mucho más en darse cuenta de que quien las había dicho era Lucy.

Ella se dio la vuelta y él quiso alcanzarla, sin embargo Lucy se apartó como si no quisiera que la tocase.

Fruncio el ceño.

—¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡Esa cosa es peligrosa!

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro y sus ojos chocolates se iluminaron con vetas doradas. Increíble.

La rubia se puso en posición de batalla y Natsu se dispuso a detenerla a toda costa. Un irracional sentimiento protector se hacía cada vez más fuerte en su pecho y no podía controlarlo; sin embargo cuando quiso moverse algo se lo impidió. Estaba completamente inmóvil.

—Se los encargo -fue lo último que dijo Lucy a sus amigos antes de salir disparada de tan solo un salto hacia Acnologia.

—¡Lucy! —gritó. Internamente comenzó a luchar salvajemente, pero una potente fuerza estaba apabullando la suya—. ¡Lucy!

Erza se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro pero se mantuvo en silencio. Nadie dijo una sola palabra, pero podía ver en sus rostros expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Natsu dirigió sus ojos al cielo. No entendía nada, aunque eso no estuviera fuera de lo comun. No acostumbraba a pensar demasiado las cosas o a pedir explicaciones rebuscadas, todo era de una forma y listo. No había nada más. Nada más importaba.

Ahora solo sabía que cuando todo acabara, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Lucy.

Se quedara o no.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Makarov fregó sus ojos una vez más para confirmar que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación o algún producto de su mente. También podría estar soñando, pero desechó el pensamiento. Lo que sucedía era demasiado real.

Estaba demasiado agobiado por todo. ¿Qué diablos había sido aquello?

Sabía que no era el único confundido allí, todos sus mocosos estaban sumidos en un singular silencio con los rostros desencajados de asombro.

Esa chica, se dijo, esa chica no era normal. Había podido ver claramente como hacía desaparecer en el aire el más fuerte de los rugidos de dragón, y había aterrizado en el suelo como si nada, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Debía admitir que era una de las sonrisas más bonitas, en el rostro más angelical que había visto en su larga vida. Pero Mirajane era un buen ejemplo de que las apariencias engañan.

La adolescente rubia estaba ahora sobre una de las enormes ramas del árbol sagrado, mirando de hito a hito a Acnologia y, aunque la distancia le imposibilitaba ver su expresión, algo le decía que la chica lo estaba desafiando. Podría jurar que estaba viendo a dos bestias marcar quién era el Alpha.

—Maestro —Gildarts se acercó a él. Makarov sabía que podría ser el único además de él que se sentía así—. ¿Qué cree que deberíamos hacer ahora?

El maestro cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y miró a Natsu; el mocoso se veía disgustado, sin dejar de gritar el nombre de la chica, "Lucy", una y otra vez. Y, por primera vez, el anciano pudo ver en su muñeca izquierda, debajo de la muñequera negra que siempre llevaba, un resplandor dorado, invisible ante ojos inexpertos, pero visible ahora a los suyos por haber sido activado. Ese resplandor se expandía sobre todo su cuerpo, seguramente, apresándolo.

Ahora comprendía el por qué el mocoso no estaba estorbando el camino de la rubia. Aparentemente, esos dos tenían una historia.

Miró a Gildarts y suspiró.

—Sólo nos queda observar, y esperar nuestro milagro —dirigió sus ojos oscuros a la chica rubia que desafiaba a Acnologia—. Tal vez un ángel rubio sea el portador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acnologia se lanzó sobre Lucy y Natsu sintió que ya no podía respirar. Las ansias de estar a su lado lo estaban matando por dentro.

Soltó el aliento cuando vio que Lucy lo esquivaba de un salto y, con delicadeza, caía en otra rama.

La bestia lanzó humo por los orificios de su nariz como un toro enfurecido. Lucy lo estaba cabreando, y desde su posición pudo ver perfectamente que ella estaba… ¡sonriendo!

¡Maldita Lucy! ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo de esa forma?

El dragón negro emitió un chillido agudo que le hizo doler los oídos, y aturdió completamente su cerebro. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos y gemir de dolor, al no poder taparse los oídos. Detrás suyo escuchó las quejas de Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus. Seguramente estaban sintiendo lo mismo que él en ese momento, algo que los demás no escuchaban por no tener los oídos tan afilados como los suyos.

Happy se posicionó a su lado. Sabía que estaba aterrado, pero aún así había estado luchando junto a él. Natsu se enorgullecía de que fuera su mejor amigo.

—Tranquilo, Natsu —le dijo Happy. Él era el único de los que estaban allí que sabía de la existencia de Lucy en su vida.

Natsu tensó la mandíbula. No era justo. ¡No era justo! Nuevamente, Lucy no lo dejaba elegir. Quería luchar a su lado.

Un nuevo gruñido se escuchó, y esta vez pudo percibir el peligro. Vio el cambio en la expresión de Lucy y volvió a gritar su nombre, tan fuerte que lastimó sus cuerdas vocales.

Fue entonces que Acnologia desapareció, para aparecer automáticamente detrás de Lucy. Fue una décima de segundo en la que ella lo esquivó casi por los pelos, pero él creyó que la chica moriría. Y fue la sensación más horrible que pudo haber experimentado jamás.

A partir de allí sólo pudo ver destellos de luz y oscuridad. Ya no veía a Lucy ni al dragón negro. La desesperación lo consumió completamente y siguió gritando su nombre como un desquiciado.

—¡Natsu, basta! —escuchó a Erza a su lado, pero no podía apartar los ojos del cielo.

Su boca estaba seca, y su corazón ya no sabía si latía con una furia desmedida o si simplemente se había parado.

Un nuevo destello lo alertó de otro ataque. Uno de los rugidos de Acnologia cayó muy cerca de donde se encontraban, haciendo añicos casi un cuarto de la isla. Pudo ver a Lucy cerca del dragón, lanzándole una magia blanca; un poder que nunca había visto ni sentido. Ni siquiera sabía que Lucy fuera maga, pero quizás debió haberlo imaginado. Y no era cualquier maga. Le estaba dando una paliza al dragón más aterrador de las bestias de Zeref.

La rubia invocó en sus manos unas largas cintas de luz que utilizó para envolver a Acnologia, que comenzó a gemir de dolor. Sin embargo no duró mucho, porque se liberó del agarre de la maga y volvió a emprender vuelo. En el aire tenía ventaja.

Lucy lo siguió de un salto y le lanzó otro hechizo que lo sorprendió. Era un tornado de luz que dejó infinidad de heridas en el dragón. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y el cielo se oscureció, una luz violacia comenzó a formarse en sus fauces; iba a lanzar otro rugido.

La rubia se preparó para recibirlo, pero no contó con que el dragón negro apuntara a los miembros de Fairy Tail; lanzó el rugido capaz de acabar con ciudades enteras y Lucy supo que tenía que actuar rápido para que funcionara, se lanzó hacia ellos y a contra tiempo se posicionó adelante. Tendría que utilizar su magia más poderosa.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas y en sus manos creó un arco de fuego. Etéreamente apareció en sus manos una flecha de fuego y apuntó al rugido, sin pensarlo un segundo más, disparó.

La explosión hizo temblar toda la isla, y remolinos de agua empezaron a formarse en los alrededores.

No le quedaba energía… si seguía así…

Miró a Natsu y supo que era su única alternativa. Corrió hacia él, y lo liberó de las ataduras que había hechizado.

—Necesito que me lances un rugido con todo el poder que te quede —Natsu se acercó a ella, pero Lucy retrocedió—. No hay tiempo, Natsu. Lánzame tu mejor ataque.

Vio sus ojos verdes confundidos, quiso golpearlo y abrazarlo a la vez. Se veía tan guapo…

—¡Ahora! ¡Confía en mí, hazlo!

Cambiando su expresión a una totalmente determinada, lo observó juntar toda la energía que le quedaba. Aunque no fuera mucha, su energía en ella se multiplicaría. Esa era una de las ventajas.

Cuando él ejecutó su magia, se vio rodeada por fuego, y lo absorbió con todo su cuerpo. Natsu se veía confundido, y sabía que tendría mil preguntas luego de aquello, pero ella no pensaba quedarse el tiempo suficiente para responderlas. No sabía cuánto tiempo más funcionaría el hechizo de bloqueo que había lanzado contra sí misma. Si llegaba a fallar, ya no podría irse…

Sin pensarlo más, se lanzó al cielo nuevamente. Tendría que terminar esto rápido. Acnología no podía ser asesinado, no así, pero sí podía ahuyentarlo si demostraba su superioridad.

Lucy se preparó para lanzar un poderoso ataque de torbellino de fuego.

Acnologia bramó en agonía, el tornado lo había atravesado y sangre oscura comenzaba a salir copiosamente de la herida. No podría seguir luchando, estaba segura de que el rugido anterior había sido el último vestigio de su poder.

La bestia movió como pudo sus alas y levantó un vuelo de retirada bastante veloz a pesar de estar herido de gravedad.

Cuando la presencia del dragón negro desapareció, Fue entonces que la joven rubia se permitió respirar tranquila... Hasta que un aroma irresistible que ella conocía muy bien llegó a su nariz. Natsu había saltado hasta la rama del gran árbol en el que se encontraba.

Se miraron largamente, evaluándose, reconociéndose.

Lucy iba a hablar, pero una corriente irregular de viento la hizo ponerse en guardia.

Sin ser lo suficientemente rápida para crear una barrera, hizo lo único que podía hacer, protegió a Natsu con su propio cuerpo justo en el instante en el que unas cuchillas de viento habían estado a punto de poner fin a su vida. El dolor lo sintio profundamente en el vientre, sin embargo, no fue capaz de proferir ningún sonido. Perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer.

Escuchó a lo lejos a Natsu llamarla, pero tenía demasiado sueño como para contestarle. Quiso decirle que ella estaría bien, que no había sido nada…

Sus ojos chocolate comenzaron a cerrarse, lo último que vio fueron unos ojos verdes muy cerca de su rostro.

La oscuridad la envolvió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Natsu vio todo en cámara lenta. Había estado frente a frente con Lucy, había querido decirle tantas cosas... Pero entonces de la nada los atacaron y no pudo más que ver como herían a Lucy por protegerlo y ella caía del árbol.

Inconscientemente, se lanzó para tomarla en brazos antes de que llegara al suelo.

Su capa estaba prácticamente hecha jirones, dejando ver gran parte de su cuerpo. Miró hacia todos lados buscando al responsable pero su sexto sentido le dijo que se había ido.

La sangre de Lucy cubrió sus manos y él comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. Cuando la había vuelto a ver sucedía aquello…

Quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Miró el pálido rostro de Lucy, sintió que su estómago se retorcía y su pecho ardía.

Sus ojos se volvieron opacos y su mente se cerró.

Luego no fue consciente de nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wendy corrió hacia Natsu para ver si podía ser de ayuda, pero el aura que lo rodeaba la aterró. Retrocedió unos pasos pero sacudió su cabeza y siguió avanzando lentamente, sin hacer caso a sus instintos.

Un gruñido animal la sobresaltó. Natsu estaba en el suelo con la chica rubia abrazada contra su cuerpo, casi cubriéndola por completo, y miraba a Wendy como si fuera la peor amenaza sobre el universo. Sus ojos estaban bordeados de un rojo furioso. Ella se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar un gritillo de terror.

Natsu daba miedo. Y su aroma había cambiado.

—¡No te le acerques, Wendy! —le gritó Charle, llegando a su lado.

La joven dragon slayer se percató entonces de que todos estaban viendo la peculiar escena.

—Debemos darle tratamiento —dijo afligida viendo la sangre que manchaba las ropas de Natsu.

Otro sobrenatural gruñido se escuchó. Todos miraron a Natsu que había comenzado a desnudar sus dientes, sin soltar a la chica. Sus ojos se tornaban cada vez más oscuros y la expresión de su rostro más salvaje.

Desesperada, Wendy buscó al maestro con la mirada y se extrañó al verlo sorprendido. Si, realmente había sido increíble que una sola maga le hiciera frente a un dragón de esa manera, pero no había tiempo para eso...

—¡Natsu! —Erza fue la única en acercarse a él—. Tenemos que curar sus herid-... —se vio interrumpida por una pared de fuego. Si no la hubiera esquivado, ahora estaría calcinada.

—¡Natsu! —gritaron a la vez Happy y Gray.

Ante aquel ataque feroz, Wendy quedó tan estupefacta como Erza... Como todos. No comprendía qué estaba sucediendo.

Buscó la oscura mirada de su otro compañero dragon slayer y se encontró con un ceño profundamente fruncido.

Un destello rosado llamó nuevamente su atención. Natsu se había levantado, presionando a la chica contra su cuerpo. No pensaba soltarla...

Fue entonces cuando la expresión del maestro se tornó sombría.

—¡Inmovilícenlo! —ordenó.

No tuvo necesidad de decirlo dos veces, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray y Erza se lanzaron a él.

Mirajane y Lisanna cubrieron sus bocas de la impresión.

Wendy arrugó con una de sus manos la tela de su vestido. Natsu luchaba contra ellos como si fueran sus enemigos.

Era increíble. Ni todos ellos juntos podían frenarlo, una fuerza increíble emanaba de él a borbotones. Protegía a la rubia con su cuerpo y no aflojaba su agarre bajo ninguna circunstancia.

¡Habia estado a punto de morder a Laxus por intentar separarlos!

—¡Idiota! —le gritaba Gray—. ¡Va a morir si no nos dejas ayudarla!

—No puede oírte —respondió Gildarts al unirse a ellos—. Erza, inmoviliza sus piernas —ordenó a la pelirroja, quien asintió—. Gray y Gajeel sostengan sus hombros —los aludidos asintieron y Gildarts se volvió a Laxus—. Asegúrate de darle la descarga de su vida una vez yo saque al bombón de sus brazos.

Laxus tronó sus dedos.

—Será un placer.

Siguiendo el plan de Gildarts, lograron apartar a la chica de él, y cuando Laxus iba a noquearlo con un fuerte rayo, Natsu se lanzó como una enloquecida bestia a atacarlo.

Freed y Bickslow se sumaron a la pelea y lograron separarlo de su líder, tomando los brazos de Natsu junto con Gajeel y Gray.

Gildarts supo que esto ya había ido demasiado lejos. Miró a la que ahora sabía era su hija y le gritó:

—¡Cana, ponlo a dormir!

La aludida asintió y lanzó un hechizo de sueño con sus cartas.

Natsu comenzó a perder fuerza hasta caer de rodillas. Seguía luchando a pesar de que el sueño lo invadía por completo.

—Ya pueden soltarlo —les dijo el maestro, acercándose.

Los cuatro magos hicieron lo que su maestro les indicó.

El joven dragon slayer de fuego levantóla mirara buscando a la chica rubia; cuando la localizó en los brazos de Gildarts comenzó a arrastrarse hasta ella, quedando inconsciente a medio camino con el brazo extendido. El hechizo de Cana había terminado por hacerle efecto.

Wendy respiró profundamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos caían finalmente. No sabía por qué estaba llorando, pero ver a Natsu así le había causado una emoción indescriptible. Él hasta el último momento buscó a la rubia.

Era algo realmente románico.

Recuperando el control de sus sentimientos corrió hacia Gildarts para ayudar en todo lo que fuera necesario. En esos momentos la joven rubia tenía prioridad, pero luego debería examinar a Natsu por todas las nuevas heridas que lo cubrían.

No supo explicar por qué, pero un sentimiento de respeto la invadió en cuanto vio el rostro de la chica. Sentía que la conocía, aunque no fuera así. Y sentía que podría entregarle su lealtad.

Apartó un retazo de tela, y una figura en el hombro de la joven provocó que abriera enormemente sus ojos azules. Podía reconocerla a la perfección, nada podría igualarse a esa marca. Nada ni nadie podría nunca falsificarla.

¿Acaso...? ¿Podría ser que...?

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el ejército de los magos santos los rodearon.

Cubriórápidamente la marca con una de sus manos.

_Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo_, pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Como siempre gracias a todos por leer y por comentar. Me alegra que los entretenga mi historia, a mi me divierte mucho escribirla. Me causa mucha emoción todo.

La verdad es que me estoy volviendo un poco fanática con todo esto. En esta semana me puse a ver capítulos descolgados de Fairy Tail cosa de captar lo mejor posible a mi Natsu. Tan lindo él; recordé mil cosas que había olvidado, me morí de amor. También recordé lo inútil que considero en casi la mayor parte de los capítulos a Lucy xD. Perdón, sé que incluso me encanta como protagonista, pero no me agrada demasiado lo indefensa y débil que la muestran en el anime; por eso, mi Lucy es muy fuerte y no es una persona normal. Lo que no quiere decir que Natsu no la vaya a defender. Una cosa es hacerla fuerte, cosa que ella pueda contribuir en las peleas; como habrán visto esta vez. Y que quede claro, Lucy es una Dragón atrapada en el cuerpo de un humano, en principio no podía utilizar sus poderes porque apenas se estaba acostumbrando a ese cuerpo y tampoco lo aceptaba, cuando se abrió un poco a la aceptación, pudo comenzar a utilizarlos, y luego, en estos ocho años que pasaron (cuatro, donde se encontró con Soushi por última vez, y cuatro más donde Natsu se unió a Fairy Tail y de Lucy no sabemos nada) pudo recobrar sino todo, casi todos sus poderes y fuerza. Ella de todos modos no es cualquier tipo de dragón, y eso se verá más adelante; después de todo pudo hacerle frente a Acnologia… Y aunque ahora quizás le parezca exagerada su fuerza, luego entenderán mis porqués.

Habrán visto que puse casi tal cual el capítulo de Tenroujima, no quería cambiar nada de lo que ahí había sucedido para poder continuar mi historia desde ahí. elegí justo ese porque me encanta; es uno de los más emocionantes que vi, y en mi cabeza, quería agregarle todavía más emoción. Espero les haya gustado la pelea!

Como les dije en un principio, mi historia es casi universo alternativo, ya que comienza distinto a Fairy Tail, y no seguí todo en una misma línea de tiempo. De hecho, Natsu se unió a Fairy Tail cuando tenía 14 años y eso sí se los dejo a su imaginación. A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán… ¡picantes!

Lucy está herida y Natsu se volvió loco... Qué pasará?

Se los dejo hasta la próxima. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


	5. Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_«__Había un sólo mundo. Único. Al menos para nosotros. _

_¿Por qué se empeñaban en dividirnos en clases? Dragones, humanos, Exeeds, demonios…_

_Sin embargo, todos éramos seres vivos coexistiendo en un mismo suelo; Respirando un mismo aire y perseverando en salvaguardar nuestras existencias... mientras nos matábamos los unos a los otros._

_Sin saber que algo mucho más grande, algo infinitamente más aterrador caería sobre todos para cambiar el rumbo de la Naturaleza misma…__»_

Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe. Había estado soñando de nuevo, pero no podía recordarlo, como siempre.

Se sentó lentamente y llevó sus manos a la cabeza. Se sentía mareada y mientras cerraba sus ojos, las imágenes de todo lo que había pasado llegaron a su mente. Tenroujima, Acnologia, el ataque… Natsu. ¡Natsu!

Podía sentir en su cuerpo esa terrible necesidad de tenerlo cerca, esa locura por saber de él.

Alarmada, se puso de pie. Tenía que comprobar que Natsu estuviera bien… tenía que…

—Oh, vaya —escuchó a sus espaldas y se volteó—. No querrás salir con esas pintas de aquí.

Estudió a la joven albina de ojos azules que se encontraba frente a ella. Mirajane, recordó que se llamaba. La demonio Mirajane. Y ciertamente en su aroma se podía distinguir la sangre humana mezclada con la demoníaca.

La albina se acercó con delicadeza y dejó la bandeja que traía en sus manos en la mesa de luz de al lado de su cama. Fue entonces que Lucy se percató de dónde encontraba; era una habitación amplia, llena de luz y con muchas camas.

La enfermería del gremio, pensó.

—Entonces…Lucy, ¿Cómo te encuentras?—volvió a hablarle Mirajane con un brillo en sus ojos que no pudo descifrar—. Aunque por lo que veo, bastante bien.

Lucy guardó las distancias, examinando a la joven. Sabía que no la atacaría, conocía a casi todos en ese gremio por haber observado a lo largo de los años que Natsu estuviera a salvo, pero sentía en su pecho algo extraño.

Decidió, por el momento, quedarse tranquila. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, y se quedó en silencio mientras Mirajane acomodaba las cosas que había traído.

Quería preguntarle si Natsu estaba bien, aunque estimaba basándose en la calma, que todos allí habían salido ilesos.

_Qué alivio_.

—Natsu está bien —dijo de pronto la joven de ojos azules y Lucy se sonrojó.

¿Acaso era tan malditamente transparente?

Mirajane rió suavemente y eso sólo provocó que se pusiera más nerviosa.

—¡Lucy, eres tan linda! —¿Linda? Por favor, ella debería ser aterradora—. Natsu estuvo cuidándote toda la semana que permaneciste inconsciente —eso la sorprendió…¿una semana?—. No quiso separarse de tu lado, así que tuvimos que ponerlo a dormir… de nuevo.

Lucy parpadeó confundida. No entendía a Mirajane pero si ella había estado tanto tiempo sin conocimiento, su hechizo…

_¡No!_, gritó dentro de su mente. No podía ser.

En la inconciencia era imposible que se mantuviera su hechizo de bloqueo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de mantener la compostura; aún así, Mirajane la observaba muy curiosamente, como esperando que ella dijera algo. El silencio fue la única respuesta.

Tenía que irse inmediatamente.

Con un suspiro, la albina dejó unas ropas encima de la cama.

—Te traje algo de ropa para que te pongas, Lucy —indicó—. Es de mi hermana, es tu misma talla.

Lucy miró su cuerpo por primera vez y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba desnuda. No era que le molestara pero… sabía que la herida que le habían hecho había sido profunda, y para un humano normal, habría sido mortal, pero no para ella. En esos momentos, una semana después, no le quedaba ni una cicatriz. Miró a la otra chica de reojo, no había dicho nada, pero le extrañaba que no le pareciera para nada _sobrehumano_ su rápida curación.

En silencio, como había estado hasta ahora, fue hacia las ropas con la intención de ponérselas. Sabía que si aparecía sin ropa ante otros humanos, sobre todo hombres, sus libidos comenzaban a subir y bloqueaban su olfato.

Ciertamente la tela de esas prendas que tenía entre las manos era muy distinta a la de su usual capa. Era mucho mejor que cualquier otra ropa porque eran simples para vestir y desvestir. En cambio estas cosas…

Lucy suspiró y habló por primera vez:

—Puedo intentar ponerme estas —le dijo a Mira, levantando una remera de tiritas negra y una falda de bolados azul—. Pero estas…—mostró la ropa interior—. C-creo tener una idea de dónde van aunque…

Mirajane sonrió complacida.

Oh, esto sería muy divertido.

—Te ayudaré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había estado perdida en sus pensamientos durante demasiado tiempo.

Erza abrió los ojos y los fijó en la figura que se encontraba durmiendo frente a ella.

La respiración de Natsu era regular, y su sueño profundo; sin embargo podía ver en su rostro los signos constantes de preocupación.

Y Erza no entendía.

Natsu, el descontrolado y rebelde Natsu Dragneel que ella conocía era un joven completamente despreocupado y alegre, pero desde lo sucedido en Tenroujima y desde la aparición de esa chica rubia, había dado un cambio radical.

En primera instancia, casi la había matado al acercarse a él. Se había convertido en una bestia salvaje. En un animal que no reconocía a sus amigos ni a nadie.

Luego de que lo pusieran a dormir por primera vez, lo habían mantenido encerrado en el gremio siendo vigilado constantemente, con la incertidumbre de si cuando despertara, volvería a atacarlos a todos. Afortunadamente, no había sido así. Al despertar, no recordaba haber atacado a nadie, pero lo que recordaba perfectamente era a la chica rubia.

Casi sin decir una palabra, la había buscado en el gremio, llegando a ella sin que nadie le hubiera dicho su ubicación… ventajas de dragon slayer, pensó Erza; y una vez la encontró no se separó en ningún momento. Había estado en la enfermería del gremio día y noche, sentado a su lado. Casi gruñía cuando alguien se acercaba a la joven, pero permitía a regañadientes que le hicieran las curaciones.

Happy lo acompañó casi todo el tiempo, y era el único que podía hablar con Natsu. No había querido hablar con nadie más.

_Esperaré a que despierte_, era lo único que le decía a todos, _tengo algunas cosas que hablar con ella y quiero asegurarme que esté bien_.

De todos modos, aquello era demasiado extraño. Más aún en Natsu.

Y esa chica… Erza entrecerró los ojos en la pared, esa chica era lo más extraño de todo.

Había aparecido de la nada a luchar contra el dragón negro del Apocalipsis, Acnologia. Su magia tenía un potencial fuera de serie, era increíble. Aún cuando todos sus ataques juntos, todos los ataques de un gremio combinados, no habían logrado hacerle siquiera cosquillas a la bestia, la chica la había ahuyentado, hiriéndola de gravedad, sin recibir un solo rasguño.

Y luego… eso había sido lo más extraño de todo. La habían herido. No sabía quién o qué. La rubia pudo haberlo evitado, dadas sus habilidades, pero había protegido a Natsu.

Erza estudió nuevamente el rostro del pelirrosa, él nunca había mencionado a ninguna tal "Lucy" en su vida. Siempre hablaba de Igneel, y mencionaba a Soushi, que lo había cuidado luego de que Igneel se fuera. Pero no a Lucy.

Natsu no era la clase de persona que ocultaba cosas. Era la persona más simple y transparente que ella había conocido en su vida, y no le gustaba verlo así de inquieto. Sabía que había algo más ahí…

Repentinamente, abrió sus ojos jade y se sentó de golpe. Si Erza no tuviera los nervios de acero, habría saltado del susto.

—Lu…—observó rápidamente a sus alrededores y la miró—. Erza, ¿dónde estoy?

—En tu casa —respondió cruzando sus brazos—. Tienes que descansar.

Él la ignoró y se puso de pie.

—Lucy. Quiero ver a Lucy.

—Está en la enfermería del gremio. Aún no ha vuelto en sí, pero está bien.

—Ya despertó—fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Erza negó con su cabeza. Este Natsu no era el Natsu de siempre, pero al menos era el que más se le parecía.

Se dispuso a seguirlo, preguntándose qué tipo de conexión tenían y deseando que luego de hablar con Lucy, todo volviera a la normalidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría hacia el Gremio con todas sus fuerzas.

Moría por ver a Lucy, comprobar con sus propios ojos que ella estuviera bien. La última vez que la había visto, sus heridas ya no se veían, pero necesitaba verla, sentir que su respiración y su dulce aroma.

Ella había vuelto y era increíblemente fuerte. No podía dejar que se fuera, tenían que hablar.

Aceleró el paso cuando vio el gremio a unos pocos metros, se lanzó a las puertas y las abrió de golpe, pasando entre las mesas sin ver ni saludar a nadie. Fue directo a la enfermería y cuando entró, vio que el maestro se encontraba allí con Lucy. Ambos quedaron en silencio al verlo Natsu no reparó en eso, sólo tenía ojos para Lucy.

Lucy le dijo algo al maestro, pero Natsu no escuchó las palabras, sólo supo que el viejo asintió y luego salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

Sin quererlo, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y fue directo a ella. Estando frente a frente, se dedicó a observarla. No había cambiado nada, era igual a la Lucy de hace ocho años que él recordaba.

—Has crecido —Lucy fue la primera en romper el silencio, sus mejillas estaban adorablemente sonrosadas.

—Tú no te ves tan vieja, Lucy.

_Típico comentario de Natsu_, pensó ella. se veía exactamente como antes, con la apariencia de una joven de 18 años.

—Sigues siendo un débil —contrarrestó con humor—. Tienes el mismo nivel que cuando eras un niño.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Me hice más fuerte. Aunque no como tú—concedió Natsu a regañadientes. La miró nuevamente y preguntó—: ¿Estás bien?

Lucy levantó una fina ceja, y se sentó en la cama. Esas ropas eran cómodas, pero le cubrían menos cuerpo.

—Estoy bien, siempre me curé rápido.

Natsu se acercó a ella y, sin darle tiempo a nada, se puso en cuclillas muy cerca de su rostro. Los ojos chocolates se encontraron con unos risueños ojos jade.

—Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto, Lucy.

No hubo reproches, enojo ni preguntas. Sólo sinceridad.

Eso confundió y maravilló a Lucy. Natsu siempre era tan auténtico.

Aunque, se dijo Lucy, ya no la llamaba como antes. Ahora era Lucy en vez de Luce. Tal vez esa era la forma en la que Natsu le hacía saber su descontento por lo ocurrido años atrás.

Se permitió unos segundos para observarlo. Seguía teniendo ese cabello puntiagudo y rebelde, de ese color tan extraño, y esos ojos transparentes y alegres. Su cuerpo… bueno, su cuerpo era otra cosa. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que ella lo había visto, un par de años atrás. Siempre estaba pendiente de él, con la ayuda de la pulsera mágica que le había regalado, pero nunca se había acercado más de lo necesario. Ahora Natsu era un hombre; no era musculoso, pero sus hombros eran anchos y podía ver sus músculos y abdominales marcados.

Apenas había despertado, Lucy se había puesto a la tarea con su hechizo de bloqueo, pero tenerlo tan cerca con ese aroma tan embriagante la estaba volviendo loca.

Se encontró con sus curiosos ojos verdes y se dio cuenta que se había quedado demasiado tiempo en silencio. Carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta y dijo:

—Me quedaré un tiempo en este pueblo —en ese instante, creyó ver que algo brilló en sus ojos, pero lo ignoró—. Mirajane me dijo que túconocías un sitio en el que podía quedarme.

—¡Genial! Puedes quedarte con Happy y conmigo. Nuestra casa es pequeña, pero siempre hay lugar para uno más.

—E-Espera yo no me refería a eso.

La idea era mantenerse alejada de él todo lo posible, pero tenía que quedarse, al menos por un tiempo. Pensó en la charla que había tenido con el maestro del gremio, Makarov, minutos atrás. Lo mejor sería guardar las apariencias. No quería tener a nadie del consejo de magia pisándole los talones, inmiscuyendo sus narices en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. Habían llamado demasiado la atención.

—¿Por qué no? —Natsu cruzó sus brazos e inclinó su cabeza, pensativo—. No tiene nada de malo, y será divertido. Podrías unirte al gremio y haríamos misiones junt-

—Sólo me quedaré por un tiempo—cortó Lucy.

—Lo sé—respondió Natsu luego de unos minutos y Lucy se reprochó el haberle quitado el entusiasmo, pero una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirosa—. ¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?

Lucy se sobresaltó por la pregunta.

—No… aún no —todavía no encontraba la manera de volver a su verdadero cuerpo—. Pero seguiré buscando.

Natsu asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso está muy bien, Lucy. Yo te ayudaré mientras estés aquí.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella sonrisa tontorrona que lo caracterizaba.

—No pienso quedarme mucho tiempo. Yo…

—No importa —la cortó—.De todos modos nos divertiremos. Ven —le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la salida—, te voy a presentar a todos.

—E-espera Natsu. No creo que sea conveniente...

—¡Chicos! —gritó una vez bajaron de la enfermería y entraron al bar. Todas las miradas fueron a ellos y Lucy sintió que su cuerpo se quemaba entero. Estaban siendo el centro de atención—. ¡Ella es Lucy! Vivirá conmigo un tiempo.

La rubia casi quiso gritar.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? No entendía los protocolos de los humanos, pero proclamar eso ante una multitud... en su raza significaba reclamar a su pareja. Pero dudaba mucho de que Natsu tuviera siquiera una noción de lo que esta diciendo.

Todos habían quedadoen silencio, mirándolos como si fueran una muestra en exhibición. De pronto, un hombre de cabello azul gritó:

— ¡Ese es nuestro Natsu!

— ¡Natsu está creciendo! —lloró dramáticamente un hombre castaño a su lado.

— ¡Adelante, tigre! —exclamó otro y riendo, agregó—: Digo, dragón.

Y así uno a uno fueron agregando comentarios de lo más vergonzosos para Lucy. Si ellos supieran...

—Lucy, estás muy roja —el rostro de Natsu nuevamente estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, podía ver cada mota oscura de sus ojos y cada una de sus largas pestañas. Él puso una mano en su frente—. No tienes fiebre.

— ¡Natsuuuu...! —el gato azul llegó volando hasta ellos con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Yo tenía que haber sido el primero en saber lo tuyo con Lushiii!

— ¿Eh? —confundido, Natsu rascó su cabeza.

— ¡Se van a casar! —exclamó el gato y salió volando con un llanto dramático.

Todo el gremio explotó con gritos y felicitaciones.

Lucy no pudo aguantar más. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a esta gente? ¡Esto no podía ser más absurdo!

— ¡No nos vamos a casar! —bramó a la multitud que se quedó en silencio—. Y yy... ¡no hay nada entre nosotros como esas...Esas cosas vergonzosas que dijeron! ¡Y no vamos a vivir juntos!

En tan poco tiempo le habían hecho perder la compostura que tardó tantos años en forjar.

Las carcajadas de Natsu rompieron el silencio.

—Esto es Fairy Tail, Lucy —pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo—. Las fiestas no pueden faltar; más ahora que despertaste.

—¡A beber! —gritó Cana desde la barra, abrazada a un barril.

—¿A quién le falta su bebida? —Inquirió Mirajane, y se acercó a ellos dos, dándoles un enorme jarro a cada uno.

—¡Salud! —gritó el gremio entero.

Y Lucy cada vez los entendía menos.

El maestro se puso de pie y miró a la rubia directamente.

—Pido un brindis en honor a Lucy —dijo con unamirada intencionada—. Por dejarme permanecer un tiempo más con mis mocosos. Por salvar la vida de todos. ¡Por Lucy!

—¡Por Lucy! —gritaron, y ella sintió que su rostro pasaba de rojo a morado.

¡Qué vergüenza!

—Por Lucy —dijo Natsu muy cerca de su oído. Tan cerca que le causó un escalofrío.

—Flamita —a sus espaldas, un joven de cabellos negros sonrió con una pose arrogante. Gray, recordó Lucy—. Hasta que vuelves a ser persona—se volteó a ver a la rubia—. Soy Gray.

Lucy iba a decir algo pero un aura oscura la hizo retroceder. Detrás del mago había una mujer aterradora.

—¡Gray-sama es sólo de Juvia!

Gray tembló.

—¿De dónde saliste?

Natsu rió y Lucy cada vez entendió menos qué demonios era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Gray había comenzado a discutir con la chica de agua, mientras ella lo miraba atontada.

—Tienes que saber que hielito es un idiota, Lucy.

—Tú, maldito… —el moreno chocó su cabeza contra el pelirrosa mientras forcejeaban.

Lucy sólo pudo ser una observadora de todo aquello, y vio de reojo cuando una chica de cabello azul se le acercaba.

—Lucy, hola. Soy Levy, Levy McGarden y él —le dijo arrastrando al otro dragon slayer—, es Gajeel.

Ella hizo una reverencia hacia Levy. El hombre la miró de una manera extraña, y Lucy se dijo que lo mejor sería conservar las distancias de los otros dragon slayers. A diferencia de los humanos, los poseedores de la magia dragon slayer podrían llegar a detectar algo extraño en ella. Algo aún más extraño que su indescriptible poder, se dijo internamente.

Rápidamente, desvió su atención a la pelea de fuego contra hielo.

—¿Quieres ver quién es más fuerte, hielito?

—¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos! —ambos se quedaron de piedra, y la pelirroja, Erza, apareció frente a sus ojos. Lucy sabía que era una de las chicas más cercanas a Natsu. Tuvo que dar todo de sí para no desnudar sus dientes ante ella. La joven la observó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Erza, mucho gusto, Lucy. Te agradezco en nombre de todo el gremio lo que hiciste por nosotros.

La rubia sólo asintió. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante agradecimientos o ese tipo de cosas.

—Etto… —la voz detrás de ella la hizo darse vuelta y allí vio a Wendy, la dragon slayer del cielo que tenía un adorable sonrojo en su rostro. Le hizo una reverencia—. Soy Wendy, Lucy-san, es un placer.

Lucy sonrió, esa niña podría ser dentro de todo, la más normal en ese gremio de locos. Se inclinó para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

—Mucho gusto, Wendy —y luego miró a Erza—. También es un gusto Erza.

—Lushiiiiiiii—el gato azul volvió y aterrizó en la mesa que se encontraba a su lado—. Yo también quería conocerte. Y te daría un pescado de bienvenida, pero esos sólo los reservo para mi amada Charle y no quisiera que se pusiera celosa—. La aludida bufó y Lucy no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor bajara por su rostro. Ese gato estaba chiflado—. Pero ¿cómo es eso de que Lucy convivirá con nosotros? ¿Natsu y tú tendrán relaciones clandestinas?

Como si ya no tuviera la atención de todo el gremio, ahora no sólo era eso, sino que todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella esperando su respuesta.

El rostro de Erza se puso del color de su cabello.

—Re-relaciones clandestinas…—su aura se fue tornando cada vez más oscura—. ¡NATSUU!

—¡Juro que no hice nada! ¡Happy, ayuda!

El aludido negó con la cabeza, mientras Erza reequipaba la armadura del purgatorio.

—Natsu, no puedo cubrir tus actos ilícitos.

—A-actos ilícitos… —repitió la pelirroja y se lanzó hacia el dragon slayer de fuego—. ¡Ven acá, Natsu!

Lucy observó de lejos cómo la pelirroja perseguía por todo el gremio a Natsu. Uno a otro se fueron sumando a la pelea, armando un gran alboroto. Sabía que ahí todos estaban desquiciados, pero verlo desde adentro era otro nivel. Había quedado acabada.

—Se te ve un poco abrumada, Lucy —le dijo el maestro.

—Bueno… esto es un poco… -buscó una palabra que pudiera describir cómo se sentía-, agotador.

Makarov rió. Él había visto algo que la mayoría no había notado.

—Te acostumbrarás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Siéntete como en casa —Natsu cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y observó a la rubia mientras recorría su pequeña casa. Estaba eufórico por tenerla con él. No entendía por qué en el gremio habían dicho tantas cosas raras que no tenían ningún sentido. Después de todo, Lucy y él se conocían desde que era un niño y ahora que la había vuelto a encontrar, quería pasar tiempo con ella. Sería divertido.

Nunca se había fijado demasiado en su físico, simplemente porque antes Lucy siempre utilizaba capas gruesas, pero ahora, vestida como todas las chicas del gremio le pareció… raro. Le gustaba cómo le quedaba aunque no comprendía demasiado bien a las mujeres y sus modas.

—¿Dónde dormiré?

La pregunta de Lucy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ven, Lucy —tomó su mano y la guió a su habitación, toda su piel era tan suave, pensó—. Puedes usar la cama.

—¿Y dónde dormirás tú?

—En la sala hay un sofá.

—Puedo dormir ahí, no es necesario que me cedas tu habitación.

Lo cierto era que quedarse allí, dónde su embriagante aroma estaba impregnado en cada rincón de esa casa, sobre todo en su habitación, su cama… la estaba volviendo loca.

Él le sonrió de esa manera bien suya.

—Podemos dormir juntos…

—¡No!

Natsu la miró confundido, ¿qué pasaba con Lucy?

—Entonces dormiremos con Happy en el sofá. No hay más problemas.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¡Aye! —los sorprendió el gato azul que recién había llegado—. ¿Lucy, tú roncas?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Dormiremos juntos. ¿O no, Natsu?

El aludido se rascó la cabeza.

—Lucy es mala, Happy. No está de acuerdo.

—Tal vez si le damos pescado se volverá más amable.

—No creo que le guste el pescado. Nunca vi comer a Lucy.

—Entonces… —el gato se mostró pensativo—. ¿Si la llevamos a dar un paseo?

—¡Es una gran idea, Happy!

—¿Quieren callarse? —la mirada asesina de Lucy hizo que ambos se abrazaran con miedo. Se había cansado de que hablaran como si ella no estuviera ahí. Ese gato tonto… y Natsu también tonto. ¿Cómo se atrevían?

Ella se sentó en la cama con expresión enojada. Algo no estaba bien con todo esto, ¡se sentía tan molesta consigo misma! Debería irse, estar lejos de Natsu. No le hacía nada bien estar cerca de él, la ponía de muy mal humor. Más ahora.

Natsu se sentía más que confundido. ¿Habría hecho algo malo? Se acercó a Lucy tan estrechamente que se sintió rodeado por su intenso y dulce aroma. Vainilla y fresas.

Aspiró para llenar sus pulmones de su rico aroma, y le puso las manos en los costados de su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la rubia y Natsu se preguntó si tendría calor.

Iba a decirle algo pero de pronto un calor abrazador lo invadió, como si no pudiera controlar su temperatura corporal. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño y ese conocido candor en su pecho se hizo notar.

Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse e, inconscientemente, apoyó su frente en la de Lucy. La última vez que se había sentido tan bien, tan sereno y único había sido ocho años atrás, cuando él y la rubia pasaron toda la noche en una cueva. Nunca podría olvidar esa sensación de plenitud y solo Lucy podía dársela. No sabía ni le importaba el por el qué. Simplemente era así.

Entreabrio sus ojos y se quedó viendo un momento el rostro de Lucy, estaba adorable con el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y los ojos cerrados. ¿Lucy también sentiría lo mismo que él cuando estaba a su lado?

Sonriendo, removió sus cabellos rubios provocando que los ojos castaños se encontrarán con los suyos.

—Si algo te molesta, sólo tienes que decirlo —el aroma de la chica cambió, se volvió aun más embriagante y aunque Natsu no podía explicarlo, le encantaba.

—No tienes que ser amable todo el tiempo -le dijo Lucy sin saber qué decir.

¿Por qué se sentía tan molesta?

Era porque lejos de ese tonto dragón slayer no experimentaba todas aquellas confusas sensaciones y no se hacía tan evidente su patética situación. Él la hacía sentirse tonta. Muy tonta.

—¿Te molesta que sea amable? —Natsu se separó de ella unos centímetros—. Eres muy complicada, Lucy.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Se le hirvió la sangre.

—¡No me llames así!

El pelirosa lucía cada vez más confundido.

—Pero es tu nombre...

—¡Si, pero... Pero...! —la chica se sonrojó furiosamente y apartó el rostro. Se levantó de la cama poniendo más distancia entre ellos. Era tan tan tonta—. No importa.

—Pero...

—Quiero estar sola —lo cortó y cuando vio que el chico iba a replicar, agregó—: Por favor.

Natsu se puso serio y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta. No era propio de él irse así sin más, sin embargo con Lucy todo era distinto. Sabía que realmente necesitaba estar sola.

Ya tenía el pomo en la mano cuando se giró hacia ella. Una nueva sonrisa se extendía por sus labios y antes de salir le dijo:

—Buenas noches, Luce.

Y nuevamente le hizo cambiar totalmente su estado de ánimo. Una pequeña e involuntaria sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La había llamado Luce.

Una risilla llegó a ella y vio al gato azul. Había estado ahí todo el tiempo. ¡No!

—Te gussssssssssssta —le canturreo, y fue lo suficientemente rápido al salir antes de que una almohada lo golpeara de lleno.

Lucy abrazó con fuerza la otra almohada y ocultó su rojas mejillas en ella. Olía a Natsu. A chocolate y café.

Odiaba admitirlo pero hasta las pequeñas cosas le afectaban cuando se trataba de él. No estaba bien. No estaba nada bien. Las cosas no tenían que ser así. Aún con el hechizo, esos sentimientos fluían libres en su interior.

Debería haberse ido, ni siquiera debió considerar el quedarse pero entonces recordó lo que el mago maestro del gremio le había dicho.

_Debes tener cuidado, el consejo sospecha. Nos ha estado vigilando a escondidas desde que volvimos de la isla, sobre todo a ti, la supuesta nueva adquisición de Fairy Tail. No sé quién o que eres, pero Natsu confía en ti y eso es suficiente para mí... Por ahora._

Cerró los ojos.

Sería por poco tiempo, se dijo.

Esperaba poder soportarlo, después de todo no había pasado ni un día y ya estaba arañando las paredes.

Sin embargo no se dejaría vencer. Esto seria cono un entrenamiento. Un campo de batalla.

La clave de su victoria era simple: Evitar a Natsu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos! :D

Como siempre les digo, muchas, muchas muuuuchiiiisimas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer. Los aprecio a todos n.n

Bueno, antes de comenzar… POR DIOS, COMO ESTUVO HOY EL PARTIDO ARGENTINA-SUIZA! TUVIERON QUE ESPERAR REALMENTE AL ÚLTIMO MINUTO PARA HACER EL GOL. Ah, soy Argentina xD, y aunque no soy muy futbolera, el día de hoy lo sufrí. Me gustan los mundiales n.n

Fuera de ese comentario totalmente descolgado, voy a hacer una catarsis más sobre el tema que nos compete. Por favor, **aténganse a leer los que no van al día con el manga de Fairy Tail porque puede haber Spoilers **xD

Acá va: me molesta un poco, sólo un poco la NULA reacción de Natsu ante cualquiera de las chicas desnudas, incluida Lucy. Es decir, VAMOS, él es el que tuvo desnuda a Lucy en el Festival del Rey Dragón (y bueno, le tapó los pechos con sus manos), pero no se alteró demasiado, ni se puso nervioso. También, en uno de los ovas, se bañó con las chicas y Erza prácticamente lo bañó, frotándole la espalda y no hubo ninguna situación al menos, media _vergonzosa._ Por último (y sé que me estaré salteando alguna que otra), en la última y actual saga lo encerraron en una celda _desnudo_ con Lisana _desnuda_. Entiendo que la situación era complicada, pero vamos… una mínima reacción o mención de la misma.

Igual me quejo pero hasta ahí xD porque está dentro de su personaje el ser tan… ¿desinteresado?. Me gusta y lo adoro de todos modos, pero nada, una observación de lectora nomás xD.

Saliendo de eso, y comentando este capítulo, no puedo decir mucho. Lo considero un capítulo medio de transición algo necesario. Me muero por llegar a donde quiero llegar, pero todo será más o menos a su tiempo, aunque no planeo tampoco alargar algo que planeo hacer sí entroncado, pero de sencilla lectura y fácil entretenimiento.

Tenemos a un Natsu algo amnésico y a una Lucy muy muy muy confundida. Ambos están perdidos, Lucy es consciente de eso, pero Natsu no lo piensa demasiado, sólo lo siente y tampoco se complica tanto la vida. Trato de no salirme de su personaje, pero darle mis toques.

Podemos ver el punto de vista de un par de personajes más. Erza y Mira se llevan la delantera. Y luego no hay mucha más interacción con los personajes.

El maestro sabe que ella no es normal, todos con dos dedos de frente lo saben, pero aún así le dan su espacio. Tampoco es que pueden andar muy de chismosos. El consejo está pisándole los talones.

No tengo mucho más que decir, el próximo será muy divertido y dentro de uno o dos más van a volverse divertidos e interesantes. Al menos esa es mi idea xD

Sin más, de nuevo agradezco a todos y hasta el próximo! :D


	6. Dragon Slayer

**Dragon Slayer**

_«Todos protegen aquello que no quieren perder. Hay quienes preservan el poder, quienes se valen del miedo y quienes apoyan el amor._

_Los últimos son los más complejos. Algunos darían la vida por las personas que aman… pero ¿no es eso egoísta? ¿Cómo te sentirías si la persona que te ama da la vida por ti?_

_Si alguien te ama hasta tal punto, quiere decir que tú lo amas también o sientes un especial cariño hacia esa persona. Nadie puede amar tan ciegamente si ese amor no es alimentado con más amor. _

_Sin embargo el egoísmo siempre está presente, se trate del amor, el poder o el miedo. Está presente en cada rincón de la vida como la conocemos._

_Sólo hay un vínculo que es considerado el más puro de todos._

_El único que puede eclipsar al egoísmo…»_

Tal vez evitarlo no fuera tan sencillo como pensó. Sobre todo viviendo en la misma casa.

Lucy supo que era de día, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y las gruesas cortinas oscuras de la habitación no dejaban filtrar la luz del sol, pero olió el aroma del rocío y del pasto. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan profundamente.

Quiso darse la vuelta, pero su espalda chocó contra algo sólido. Cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar olió aquello que estaba detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura. Chocolate y café. Natsu.

Se movió inquieta, pero Natsu la abrazó con más fuerza de la cintura de manera posesiva. Lucy se amoldó a sus brazos. Esa no podía ser la realidad, nada se acercaba a ella, aún estando dormida sin que se diera cuenta. Casi podía decirse que dormía con un ojo abierto.

En su sueño, Natsu la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo y aspiraba su aroma, con el rostro acomodado en el hueco de su cuello.

Era tan relajante, tan maravilloso estar así. Se sentía segura y protegida por su fuerte cuerpo y sus brazos, aunque no necesitara que la protegieran. Y lo mejor de todo es que como era un sueño no tenía que alejarlo o preocuparse porque su cercanía fortaleciera el vínculo entre ellos o el deshonor que eso significaría para ella.

Pero cuando el último de sus sentidos despertó y resultó que un par de sólidos y fuertes brazos realmente la estaba abrazando, se levantó de un salto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó alejándose lo más posible de la cama. Aunque hiciera lo que hiciera, su rico aroma la rodeaba por completo.

Natsu levantó la cabeza y la miró con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados y oscurecidos por el sueño. Su cabello estaba aún más despeinado que de costumbre y estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. ¡Qué diablos!

La visión provocó que le temblaran las piernas. Odiaba la debilidad humana hacia la carne. Y odiaba aún más que la única persona que podía provocársela fuera aquella de la que no podía escapar, aunque quisiera.

—Luce —Natsu se restregó uno de sus ojos con el puño cerrado, parecía un niño—. ¿Qué te sucede?

Ella puso las manos en su cintura.

—Eso es lo que yo pregunto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Queria estar contigo —siempre tan sincero pensó Lucy mientras una perezosa y muy sexy sonrisa se extendió por el rostro masculino—, ¿está mal?

_¡No!,_ gritó su cuerpo entero.

¡Si él supiera todo lo que le causaba...!

Justo lo que necesitaba. Que Natsu se le pegara como una lapa.

—Sí —_No_, se moría por decir, pero decidió ser firme—. Sí está mal. Tienes que respetar mi espacio personal.

Él se acomodó en la cama, haciéndole espacio.

—Lo hago.

Lucy levantó una fina ceja rubia y cerró sus ojos. No tenía demasiada paciencia.

—Eso implica no meterte en la cama en la que estoy durmiendo.

—Cuando vivíamos con Soushi a veces lo hacía.

—¡Pero eras un niño!

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó confundido.

¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿¡Cuál era la diferencia!? Por favor, no podía ser ella la única que se sintiera así. El vínculo era mutuo y él se veía fresco como una lechuga. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de retorcerle ese bronceado y varonil cuello.

Resopló enojada y tomó las ropas del día anterior que había dejado sobre una silla. En ese momento tenía puesta una camiseta de Natsu que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos. Hasta eso. Usaba su ropa porque no tenía nada más.

Un plan muy efectivo el suyo. Mantenerse alejada de él. ¡Ja!

—Lucee —él la siguió y Lucy suspiró dándose fuerzas, sabía que no la dejaría tranquila. Volteó hacia él y se encontró con su fuerte pecho muy cerca. Demasiado para su gusto. Sus abdominales eran tan perfectos…

¿No le acababa de decir, acaso, que quería su espacio?

Se esforzó por parecer serena, pero era casi imposible. Natsu estaba muy buen formado y lo detestó aún más por eso. Ahora era más alto y grande que ella, casi le sacaba una cabeza y tenía que levantar el rostro si quería ver sus ojos. El nivel de irritación de la rubia iba aumentando. Ella jamás había visto a nadie desde abajo, aún siendo más grandes, fuertes o mayores en rango.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, esforzándose para no sentirse una insignificante pulga ante la intensa mirada de Natsu.

¡Maldito!

Él se acercó aún más hasta casi rozar sus pechos. Definitivamente tendría que enseñarle a ese idiota lo que era el espacio personal. Y eso hizo preguntarse a Lucy si él hacía aquello con todas las chicas.

Fue mucho el esfuerzo que hizo para no fulminarlo de un rugido.

—No te enfades, Luce —habló tan dulcemente que ella se preguntó por qué estaba tan enojada—. Vine porque te escuché hablar. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y temblabas mucho. Recordé que solías tener mucho frío.

La sorpresa invadió el rostro de la rubia. ¿Una pesadilla? Qué extraño, pero aún más extraño el no haberlo oído entrar.

Volvió a tomar distancia y miró el suelo.

—Gracias —le dijo con un pequeño sonrojo—. Pero no vuelvas a meterte en la cama cuando yo esté.

Riendo, él negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir se volteó a ella.

—Luce —ella encontró su mirada transparente y divertida—, sí roncas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El paisaje era silvestre. Le hacía acordar al bosque que rodeaba el pueblo en el que había vivido el primer año de su transformación. Siempre se había preguntado qué diablos sucedía allí, sabía que la magia oscura estaba implicada, pero no se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para descubrirlo.

Luego de ello, había vagado por el mundo. Aprendiendo y buscando. Aún no hallaba soluciones para su problema, sabía que estaba en una encrucijada cuya salida sólo podría encontrar por sí misma.

El enemigo, quien quiera que fuera, no había atacado en todo ese tiempo. El único indicio que había tenido de la actividad de su ejército había sido unos tres años atrás cuando sintió la presencia de su escuadrón particular. Pero luego de eso, no había pasado nada. Y estaba ansiosa por una confrontación. Quien la había arrinconado a esa situación se daría cuenta de que su poder no había disminuido ni un ápice.

Afortunadamente, el reino tenía sustitutos y su pérdida no habría significado demasiado.

Hizo una mueca, de hecho, el reino seguramente estaría mejor sin ella.

Llegó a un claro, y allí vio una lápida. Y la persona en la que no quería pensar vino a su mente, Natsu. Eso lo había hecho Natsu. Y el gato entrometido.

Leyó lo que decía "Lissanna". Le molestaba la cercanía de Natsu con la albina. En realidad, le molestaba que cualquier mujer estuviera a su alrededor. Sabía, de todos modos, que no veía a ninguna con otros ojos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió que lo sacaría de su mente. No le hacía para nada bien pensar en él. Mucho menos ahora que lo veía hasta en su cama…

El pensamiento la hizo sonrojar. Afortunadamente ese día había salido de la casa por la ventana de la habitación, y no lo había visto desde el suceso de la mañana.

Ahora pasaba del medio día y sintió que su estómago se resentía. No había comido nada desde el día anterior cuando aprovechó el momento en el que el gremio se había envuelto en un terrible alboroto para desaparecer por unos minutos y comer.

Algunas costumbres no se perdían, pensó.

Un sonido a su izquierda la hizo voltearse, pero supo de quién se trataba antes de siquiera verla.

Erza Scarlet, Titania, se encontraba frente a ella.

La pelirroja le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Lucy. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

—Bien…

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellas. Lucy no estaba acostumbrada a hablar demasiado. No estaba acostumbrada a estar con personas. Sólo con Natsu podía ser natural.

—Te esperábamos en el gremio —comento Erza—. Pensamos que irías con Natsu.

—Queria caminar.

_Y estarsola_.

No necesitaba decir aquello, era obvio.

Casi esperaba que la joven se enojara pero, para su sorpresa, ella rió.

—Me haces acordar a mí. Siempre estaba sola sin querer inmiscuirme con los demás —miro al cielo con una sonrisa—. Fairy Tail me cambió. Encontré amigos y un verdadero hogar.

La rubia la miró con atención, estudiándola concienzudamente. Erza parecía relajada en ese momento, pero muy lejos de esa realidad, podría ponerse en guardia y reequiparse más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a atacarla.

—Pero ahora no estás con tus amigos —le dijo con intención.

Erza observó su mano izquierda que acariciaba el mango de la espada colgada en su cintura.

Le dedicó a Lucy una mirada apreciativa.

—Las costumbres no se pierden —respondio con gracia, haciendo que un nuevo silencio cayera sobre ellas, hasta que dijo—: Me sorprende lo unido que es Natsu contigo... ¿se conocen hace mucho?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?

—Porque estamos hablando —replicó la pelirroja con tranquilidad —. Es común que él tome confianza excesivamente rápido con la gente, pero contigo es... —buscó una palabra para describirlo —... Diferente.

—Nos conocimos hace algunos años... Nada fuera de lo común.

La pelirroja asintió quedando conforme y luego preguntó:

—¿Eres una dragón slayer?

Sabía con seguridad que no lo era, pero necesitaba saber lo que diría la rubia frente a ella. Se mostraba reacia a sus preguntas y resultaba más que evidente que la estaba molestando. Pero necesitaba saber algunas cosas. El maestro había dado el visto bueno con Lucy y entendía que eso significaba que no podría hacerle daño a Fairy Tail, sin embargo no se conformaba solo con eso.

—Algo así... —respondió escuetamente la rubia. Y Erza sabía que no mentía, pero tampoco decía ninguna verdad. Decidió aceptarlo por el momento.

Había otra cosa que quería saber...

—Cuando aquella vez quedaste inconsciente, Natsu se volvió loco. Tuvimos que neutralizarlo para que no atacara a nuestros compañeros.

Lucy se sorprendió. Nadie había comentado ese hecho. Ni siquiera el maestro.

Por primera vez se interesó en la conversación.

—¿Q-Qué hizo?

—Te tomó en brazos y comenzó a atacar a todo aquél que se acercaba. Se comportaba como un animal. Y no lo recuerda.

Al escucharla, miles de preguntas invadieron la mente de Lucy. Ella tampoco entendía del todo bien qué sucedía con ellos. Solo sabía que era algo bastante complicado. Ni siquiera tenía conocimientos fehacientes de… ese vínculo y, francamente, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo averiguarlo. Cuanto menos supiera mejor.

—Quizás influyó el que todos estuvieran al borde de la muerte —mintió y se encogió de hombros—. Quién sabe.

—Quién sabe… —repitió Erza con la mirada perdida—. Lucy, me agradas.

La rubia parpadeó confundida. ¿Eh?

—Oh.

—Ven conmigo —Erza caminó hacia ella y tomó su mano—. Vamos al gremio.

—Espera… aún quiero caminar. Yo…

—Lucy —interrumpió—. Todos tienen ganas de pasar tiempo contigo —una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro—. Después de todo, no todos los días te cruzas con "la chica de Natsu".

Lucy se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué diablos…?

—¿L-La c-chica de… Natsu?

—Así es como todos te llaman en el gremio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mirajane tarareaba una canción mientras atendía al joven hiperactivo que se encontraba en la barra. Parecía como si se le hubiera perdido algo y aquello apareciera en cualquier momento por la puerta.

Tan tierno.

—Así que, Natsu —comenzó con una enigmática sonrisa—. Lucy es muy bonita.

La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que le prestara atención, pero siguió con su pose aburrida, apoyando una mejilla en una mano.

—Supongo que sí —respondió escuetamente.

_Tan Natsu_, pensó Mirajane.

—Y es fuerte.

—Ajá.

—A cualquier chico le gustaría conquistarla.

Natsu la miró fijamente, y la demonio en ella sintió su mirada asesina. Aunque ese destello se fue tan rápido como apareció.

—A Luce no le interesan los chicos.

—Ara ara, ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Ella es especial.

Ahí es donde quería llegar, se dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa secreta.

—¿Es especial para ti?

Natsu la ignoró y se levantó de su asiento, mirando fijamente la puerta del gremio, la cual unos instantes después se abrió mostrando a una Lucy muy incómoda, siendo arrastrada por Erza. Pudo notar, con regocijo, como los ojos jade de Natsu brillaban con alegría.

Ara, ara… eso sería muy interesante. Siempre le habían interesado las causas inocentes.

Todo demonio amaba corromper la inocencia.

—Bienvenida, Lucy —le dijo en cuanto llegó con Erza a la barra—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —dijo y se sonrojó al sentir tantas miradas en ella. Consideró que debía decir algo más—. Fui a dar un paseo.

—Luce, te fuiste sin avisar —protestó Natsu pero luego sonrió—. Vamos a buscar una misión para hacer juntos.

La rubia lo ignoró y eso no pasó desapercibido para Mirajane y Erza. Ella había estado a punto de voltearse e irse, pero el pelirrosa se adelantó, intentó tomarla del brazo, sin embargo la chica se alejó como si no soportara estar a su lado.

—Ve tú. No tenemos que ir a todos lados juntos.

Natsu la miró sin entender, ajeno completamente a todo que no fuera Lucy.

Qué romántico, pensó Mira y luego observó a Lucy, tal vez no era tan romántico para ella.

—Luce, ven conmigo, será divertido —insistió Natsu.

Lucy ocultó su rostro en su cabello.

—No quiero, Natsu. No me interesa. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Mirajane y Erza la miraron atónitas. Su tono de voz había sido bajo, pero todos los que estaban atentos a ellos lo escucharon. Cuando Erza les dirigió una mirada asesina, todos aparentaron estar nuevamente en sus asuntos.

Natsu se quedó callado. Era como si Lucy con sus palabras le hubiera dado una bofetada. Daba pena verlo como cachorrito mojado.

—Natsu —llamó Mira—. Estoy necesitando unas cosas, ¿por qué no vas por ellas?

Él la miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué no va el ojos caídos?

Un brazo lo aferró del cuello.

—Te escuché, maldito —le dijo Gray—. ¿Quieres pelea?

—Te patearé el trasero, cubo de hielo.

—Vamos a ver cómo lo intentas, ojos puntiagudos.

Lucy se aisló mentalmente de ellos. ¿No se cansaban de pelear?

La riña siguió unos minutos más hasta que las amenazas de Erza y las artimañas de Mirajane dieron sus frutos y no fue uno, sino los dos, quienes fueron a hacer recados.

La rubia se apoyó en la barra y suspiró. Ese gremio loco iba a desquiciarla.

—Lucy —la llamó la albina—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Iba a negarse, pero se sonrojó al escuchar como su estómago hacía escuchar sus protestas por falta de alimento y Mirajane sonrió. De todos modos negó con la cabeza.

—No, no quiero nada —dudó unos minutos y recordó las palabrillas mágicas que Soushi le había enseñado—. Um… gracias.

—Bueno de todos modos había cocinado algo para ti. Te lo envolveré para llevar.

Antes de que pudiera negarse, la otra joven albina se acercó a ella.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegremente—. Ayer no pudimos conocernos como se debe. Me llamo Lisanna Strauss.

Lucy asintió a modo de saludo. Quería fervientemente que la chica le resultara antipática o le cayera mal, pero muy contrariamente a ello, Lisanna mostraba una de las auras más puras que había visto en su vida.

_No por nada, Natsu la quería tanto_.

Lisanna se sentó junto a ella en la barra, y por el otro lado tenía a Erza. Estaba rodeada, y realmente quería desaparecer de allí.

Abrió sus ojos castaños con sorpresa cuando una mano cálida envolvió la suya. Los brillantes ojos azules de la albina menor la miraban.

—Al principio puede ser un poco abrumador todo esto —dijo suavemente, haciendo alusión al gremio—. Pero será el mejor lugar en el que estarás jamás.

Erza asintió, aprobando lo que la chica decía, pero Lucy lo dudaba. De todos modos movió su cabeza, dándole a entender que la había escuchado.

—Lucy, traes la misma ropa de ayer —apuntó Mira, que volvía con un pequeño paquete.

—No tengo otra cosa… por el momento.

Los ojos de la demonio se iluminaron con malicia, y la rubia sintió el estúpido impulso de temblar. La joven le ponía los pelos de punta a veces.

—Podemos ir de compras —antes de que Lucy protestara, agregó—: Yo compraré todo y cuando puedas me lo devuelves. No hay ningún problema con eso.

—Es una excelente idea. Yo las acompañaré —dijo Erza, incorporándose.

—Vamos juntas —se sumó Lisanna.

Lucy quiso hundirse debajo del asiento. No quería ir de compras, no quería tener tantas personas a su alrededor, no quería, bajo ningún concepto, distraerse de sus objetivos. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Era demasiado pedir un poco de paz? ¿Serían así todos los malditos días que pasara en ese lugar?

Un pequeño tirón en su blusa la obligó a prestarle atención a quien tenía a sus espaldas. La dragon slayer del cielo la miraba con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ir también?

Mientras las chicas salían del gremio arrastrando a la rubia, el dragon slayer de hierro bufó por lo bajo. ¿Acaso no les era extraño a todos los demás la forma en la que conocieron a esa rubia? Todos la trataban como a una más, como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo común en ella, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Podía llegar a comprenderlo de Wendy, era tan solo una niña, pero ¿Es que el cabeza de chorlito de Natsu no lo notaba? ¿No la olía?

Cada vez que esos dos estaban juntos comenzaban a largar feromonas, en una mínima cantidad, pero lo hacían. Y lo que estaba pensando, era lo único que a Gajeel le hacía comprender el por qué del loco comportamiento de Natsu. No tenía muchos conocimientos de aquello, ya que cuando su padre, Metallicana se fue, aún era un niño y no le había explicado demasiado del asunto; sin embargo, su instinto le decía a gritos lo que significaba.

Inconscientemente, miró a Levy que estaba sentada unas mesas atrás, leyendo un libro. Sí, pensó con una irónica sonrisa, tenía una leve idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde de compras resultó ser una locura total para Lucy. La llevaron de un lado a otro, para cambiarla de ropa una y otra y otra vez. Ya no recordaba cuántas tiendas habían visitado y las innumerables veces que se había puesto ropa ridícula y exhibicionista. Pero, a pesar de todo, aquello había servido para conocer más de cerca las costumbres de las hembras humanas.

Le encantaban las compras, y se potenciaban cuando estaban juntas. Quiso negarlo, pero las mujeres le habían caído bien. Lo cierto es que ella no sabía cómo divertirse. Los dragones no eran una especie que le dedicara siquiera un segundo a la diversión, todo era instinto, procreación y lucha. Sólo con Natsu supo lo que era la diversión y aún así, se reprimía a sí misma.

Tensionó la mandíbula al darse cuenta de que había pensado en él. De nuevo.

Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo y suspiró.

Esa última semana había sido difícil. Natsu la perseguía todo el tiempo y ella le huía todo el tiempo. Se volteó de lado en la cama. Lo irónico de todo eso era que ella permanecía rodeada de su aroma. El chocolate y café la sacaban de quicio. Afortunadamente, había tomado la precaución de bloquear la puerta y la ventana de la habitación para que él no volviera a invadirla, ni abrazarla, ni tentarla, ni…

Gruñó por lo bajo y se puso en posición fetal. Había dicho que no pensaría más en él, pero decirlo era infinitamente más sencillo que hacerlo.

Ya era demasiado evidente para todos que ella evitaba a Natsu como a la peste. Si él se acercaba a la barra del gremio (el único lugar en el que se cruzaban), ella se iba instantáneamente para otro lado; si ella estaba sentada en alguna mesa y él aparecía, repentinamente tenía que ayudar en mil cosas a Mira; si él simplemente le decía "hola, Luce" con esa voz tan gruesa y varonil… ella lo miraba y se alejaba.

A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que él insistiera en hablarle. Y le hacía acordar a esa chica de cabello azul, Juvia; ella sí que se arrastraba, literalmente, por Gray y le gritaba su infructuoso amor a los cuatro vientos. Agradecía que Natsu al menos conservara su dignidad. Si fuera al revés y Natsu la ignorara, ella lo habría puesto en su lista negra y la venganza sería terrible porque aunque quisiera, jamás podría darle la espalda a su orgullo.

Eso tendría que acabar, no podían seguir así por más tiempo. Desafortunadamente, sabía que no era posible. La presencia del consejo de magia estaba sobre ella como una lapa. Los podía sentir en cada momento y era molesto. Pronto se cansarían de perseguir imposibles, y la dejarían tranquila.

Entonces podría volver a emprender vuelo.

Figurativamente.

Se desperezó en la cama y miró por la ventana. Ya era bien entrada la tarde. Ese día no había pasado por el gremio y tampoco se había encontrado con Nat-… con _él_. Tal vez a eso se debía la acidez de su estómago y el desasosiego que sentía en el pecho. Lo mejor sería volver a entrenar, eso la mantendría ocupada. Sin embargo, recordó con mal humor que tampoco debía hacer grandes muestras de sus habilidades.

Levantándose de la cama, estiró sus tensos músculos. Con la mirada fija en el pequeño espejo que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación de Nat-… de _él_, estudió su aspecto. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado, sus ojos oscuros bordeados de largas y espesas pestañas y su cuerpo... Ese cuerpo, podía apreciar que estaba bien formado aunque todavía le costaba un poco aceptarlo como propio. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que podía pelear mucho mejor siendo pequeña y hacer tácticas que en su forma original no podría.

Tomó un par de prendas y se vistió con rapidez. Salió como siempre por la ventana y pensó en ir al bosque para poner en práctica su magia, pero sus piernas se condujeron solas y cuando observó a su alrededor, se percató de que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad de Magnolia. Había un gran alboroto, más que de costumbre, y la cantidad de aromas por los diversos puestos de comidas le hacían picar la nariz.

De pronto se encontró caminando hacia donde había un gran tumulto de personas y la curiosidad le picó por saber cuál era la dichosa atracción. Se fue abriendo paso y ahí, frente suyo, se encontraba la persona que constantemente quería erradicar de su vida.

Natsu permanecía con una pose segura frente al dragón slayer del rayo, Laxus Dreyar.

—¡Lucy-san! —la rubia vio acercarse a Wendy que, como siempre, venía acompañada de la Exeed Charle y Happy que pronto se perdieron en la multitud—. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

—Tampoco pensaba venir —volvió su atención al frente—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Natsu-san va a pelear contra Laxus-sama.

La rubia bufó.

—Por favor, ¿quién planeó semejante estupidez?

El rostro de Wendy se volvió rojo de la vergüenza y Lucy suspiró.

—En realidad no quería que pelearan. Yo...

—Está bien —interrumpió y al darse cuenta de su brusquedad, le dedicó una sonrisa a la niña. La primera que Wendy veía en ella—. Natsu no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de todos modos. No es como si alguien pudiera hacer algo.

Wendy rió.

—Conoces demasiado a Natsu-san.

—Demasiado bien —remarcó la gata blanca con una mirada suspicaz.

—¡Duermen juntos! —agregó el idiota gato azul.

—¡No dormimos juntos! —chilló Lucy, pero se vio aplacada por el abucheo de la multitud.

La chica se puso de puntas para poder ver y no le agradó para nada. Antes de que siquiera la pelea comenzara, Natsu se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo por un misero puñetazo.

Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños. ¿Que tan débil podía llegar a ser el idiota de Natsu? No lo podía soportar, era demasiado. La humillación total y cruda la desarmó. Esto no podía ser así, no debía ser así. Tal osadía, tal deshonor...

En esos momentos odió a Natsu con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Lucy-san...?

Wendy se vio interrumpida al ser arrastrada por una orda de gente que fue en busca de Gajeel, el siguiente en la lista de Laxus.

Allí, en la plaza sólo quedaban Laxus y su equipo, además de Gray, Erza y Levy quien picaba con un palillo a cabeza de Natsu, que comenzaba a despertar levemente.

Camino hacia el pelirosa con una expresión helada y al llegar hasta él, le dio una potente patada en el estómago que lo lanzó unos metro a adelante ante la atónita mirada del grupo.

Él tosió copiosamente tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Los pulmones le ardían terriblemente. Había olvidado qué tan fuerte golpeaba Luce.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó como pudo.

—Levántate.

—Luce, qué...

Otra patada en las costillas le quitó todo el aliento. Rodó por inersia, alejándose de ella y apenas pudo ponerse en pie.

La expresión llena de odio de Luce lo sacudió con más fuerza que cualquier otro golpe físico.

—Ponte de pie y pelea —la mirada chocolate no se despegó de él pero los demás sintieron cuando habló —. Que a nadie se le ocurra meterse en lo que no les importa.

Erza y Gray la observaron con desconfianza.

—Pelea conmigo, Luce —en cuanto dijo eso con una sonrisa pasaron dos cosas: Lucy reclinó sus dientes con enojo y sus amigos lo vieron como si fuese un loco. Pero nada importaba, si Luce quería pelea, eso tendría. Aunque limpiara el suelo con él.

Laxus acomodó su espalda en un árbol. Eso sería muy divertido. La rubia estaba que echaba chispas de furia y el idiota de Natsu no hacía más que echar leña al fuego. Hablando de suicidas...

El aire alrededor de Lucy se volvió pesado, haciendo que sus cabellos y sus ropas se movieran de lugar.

Sin pensarlo un solo momento, Natsu se lanzó a ella con un puño encendido. Lucy lo esquivó sin esfuerzos pateándole la espalda en el proceso.

El pelirosa sonrió con orgullo y volvió a ponerse de pie. No entendía el por qué del enojo de Luce, pero le encantaba.

Volvió a la carga, prendiendo fuego todas sus extremidades, pero Lucy extendió una de sus manos, recitando un conjuro por lo bajo, una pared incandescente apareció repeliendolo con fuerza, provocando que se golpeara contra un árbol cercano. Escuchó a sus amigos gritar su nombre, y aun así no se detuvo. Volvió a atacar sin importarle cuán inútil fuera.

—Débil —musitó Lucy con los ojos endombrecidos—. Eres demasiado débil.

De pronto, ella encendió su mano derecha y Natsu pensó que si utilizaba fuego podría volver las cosas a su favor, sin embargo no contó con lo que sucedió luego...

Cuando Luce lanzó la bola de fuego, pensaba recibirla directamente para alimentarse de ella pero en cuanto la tuvo cerca, su instinto reaccionó. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo... Tal terror en toda su vida. La esquivó por los pelos aunque una parte rozó su brazo… y luego desapareció en el aire.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió el olor de su propia carne quemarse, por primera vez sintió un sufrimiento profundo y punzante, un ardor que calaba hondo en la escala del dolor.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no gritar, se sostuvo la fea quemadura con su otra mano. Luce seguía frente a él, estoica y fría. Y Natsu no podía hablar.

Erza corrió hasta ponerse adelante suyo, reequipado la armadura de Emperatriz de las llamas mientras que Gray se posicionaba a su lado, en guardia. Luce permaneció en su lugar, sin reaccionar ante las amenazas.

—¿Como puedes llamarte dragón slayer de fuego cuando si yo quisiera podría hacerte polvo con tan sólo pestañear? —fue la amarga ironía de Lucy.

—Ya basta, Lucy —advirtio Erza—. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

Una sonrisa fría se extendió por el rostro de Lucy.

—Si no dejas de protegerlo, nunca va a salir del cascarón. Siempre va a depender de otros porque es débil.

—Somos un equipo —contrarrestó Erza—. Todos luchamos juntos y protegemos nuestras espaldas.

—No siempre serán un equipo —gruñó Lucy, sus ojos echaban llamas ahora—Si un enemigo con una sola pizca de mi poder lo ataca estando solo, ¿qué sucederá? —escupió—. No tienen ni idea de nada de lo que sucede en el mundo.

—Luce tiene razón —dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a todos con su seriedad tan poco característica en él—. Aún me falta demasiado.

Todos voltearon a verlo. No podía estar diciendo aquello, el Natsu Dragneel que todos conocían era intrépido, atrevido e impulsivo, nunca admitiría en voz alta que alguien era más fuerte que él.

Los ojos castaños de Lucy encontraron los verdes de Natsu que la observaban intensamente. Ella bajó la mirada y estudió su cuerpo. Había quemado casi toda su camiseta y su brazo izquierdo, desde el hombro hasta el codo se encontraba casi en carne viva. Y se salvó solo porque la pulsera que ella misma le había regalado lo protegió de sí misma.

La rubia, empujó lejos aquellas oleadas de culpa que le hacían subir la bilis por la garganta.

Esto no era su culpa, se dijo.

Sólo debía creérselo.

Lucy se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba aire y estar lo más lejos posible de ese hombre.

—Luce.

Quiso ignorarlo y seguir adelante pero no pudo. Esa maldita atracción era más fuerte que ella. Gruñendo por lo bajo, dirigió sus ojos hacia él y mentiría si negara que en ese mismo instante su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente en su pecho. Más, aun más.

El viento movía levemente sus cabellos y su aroma llegaba a ella como un recordatorio constante de lo que se sentiría morder ese tentador chocolate. La radiante sonrisa en el rostro masculino fue lo que más la descolocó... Y excitó.

—Tengo que ser más fuerte para cuidar de Luce —le dijo con voz ronca y ella no hizo más que recordar esa misma frase pero con su apariencia infantil.

Las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon inevitablemente.

—No necesito que nadie me cuide —replicó tratando de mantener la compostura.

—No me importa —la maldita sonrisa seguía ahí y más sexy, si cabía —. Esta decidido, Luce. Me entrenaras.

Achicando sus ojos chocolates, Lucy se volvió totalmente hacia él. Nadie le ordenaba nada. Nunca.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

Natsu soltó su brazo herido y caminó unos pasos hacia ella. Parecía un depredador, sus pasos eran seguros y su expresión reflejaba divertida confianza. Lo irónico de todo esto es que ella debería sentirse como el depredador y no como la estúpida presa. Reprimió el patético impulso de retroceder y quedó en el lugar. Aunque las mejillas rojas no le permitían gozar de total dignidad.

—No hay nadie mejor que tú

Lucy quiso ignorar las mariposas que le revolotearon el estómago ante tal sincero reconocimiento, pero se sintió estúpidamente feliz.

_Malditos bichos voladores_, pensó con rencor.

—Eso no significa que acceda. Ni en un millón de años alcanzarías siquiera el uno por ciento de mi poder.

La mueca del dragón slayer de fuego se volvió salvaje, un sonrisa que Lucy no pudo descifrar. Y esos ojos verdes brillaron con desafío.

—¿Quieres apostar...?

Los hombros de la rubia se tensaron. ¿Como se atrevía? ¡La estaba desafiando con descaro! Y, lamentablemente, su autocontrol aún no era a prueba de desafíos.

Le lanzaría otra bola de fuego y quemaría hasta sus huesos. Eso haría.

Gray, Levy y Erza se miraron entre ellos sin poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo allí. El ambiente se había caldeado y no sabían qué era lo siguiente que cualquiera de ellos dos haría a continuación.

Lucy lo enfrentó con un brillo enojado y curioso en sus ojos.

—¿Crees ser capaz de seguirme el ritmo, Dragneel?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Natsu—. Algún día te derrotaré.

_Y serás mía_, creyó escuchar Lucy pero él no había dicho esas palabras. Natsu no era posesivo con ella, ¿o sí?

Negó internamente. Tal vez esas tontas palabras eran algo que ella quería escuchar para no pensar que era la única que...

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos. ¡Eso tenía que parar! Le demostraría (y se demostraría) que Natsu era débil, que nunca estaría a la altura y, aún en contra de la naturaleza, lo sacaría de su vida de una vez por todas.

—De acuerdo —dictaminó dándose la vuelta—. Comenzaremos en cuanto te recuperes de la herida.

Y se alejó corriendo, adentrándose en el espeso bosque.

Tal vez cuando lo pensara en frío, se arrepentiría totalmente de su tremenda estupidez pero no podía evitarlo. Tendría que encontrar una forma de quitárselo de la cabeza.

Los dragones tenían una pareja en el mundo, única e irrepetible. La mayor parte de ellos nunca la encontraban.

Pero Lucy siempre había sido acechada por la maldita mala suerte.

Su mala suerte no sólo fue encontrarla, sino que para agregarle más dramatismo a su vida, su pareja resultó ser un tonto humano que no sabía cuándo rendirse.

Un tonto humano, que a pesar de sus hechizos de bloqueo de instintos, la estaba volviendo loca poco a poco.

Y no había nada peor para una criatura tan orgullosa como un dragón, que su pareja perteneciera a una raza inferior en fuerza y poder. Sobre todo, siendo que ella era la hembra.

El deshonor la perseguía a donde quiera que iba; y el único ser con el que podría hablar de esto estaba desaparecido hace más años de los que podría contar.

Al menos para ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Holas!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Como siempre, para no perder la cábala (?), les agradezco a todos muchísimos por leer y por comentar. ¡Me encanta!

Por mi parte… ¡Mañana jugamos contra Holanda! Crucen los dedos, chicos y chicas, hinchen por Argentina, aunque sea por el dulce de lecheeee (!)

Qué gran partido el de hoy. Lamentablemente no lo vi porque volvía del trabajo, pero sí vi los videos de los goles. Increíble, realmente increíble.

Bueno, volviendo a lo que nos compete, voy a comentar el capi por partes, aunque todo está dicho y no hay mucho más que yo pueda indicar.

Comenzando… Natsu sigue siendo Natsu, pero el pobre no está teniendo mucha interacción aún, Lucy no lo deja, y sus razones tiene. Si me lo preguntan, yo lo violaría a la primera de cambio, pero no soy la protagonista de esta historia… xD

Por otro lado, charla/confrontación entre Lucy y Erza. Esas dos me dan algo de miedo xD

Las chicas del gremio tratan de incorporar a Lucy, y ella se deja, pero sigue prefiriendo estar sola.

Y por último, lo más importante a tratar… la pelea del final y la respuesta a toda esta tensión sexual existente entre nuestros bellos personajes. ¡Lucy y Natsu son pareja! Sí, así de perras son estas tres hermanas del destino. Por el momento Vernandi nos cuenta el presente, ya veremos lo que hará Skuld con mi imaginación y lo que deparará el futuro xDDDD.

De ahí viene el que Lucy piense tanto sobre aquél hechizo de bloqueo y el por qué Natsu se volvió tan salvaje cuando ella quedó inconciente.

De ahí en más, creo que está todo dicho.

Si tienen alguna duda, de todos modos, saben que pueden preguntarme sin ningún problema!

Y sin más, nos leemos en el próximo!

MUCHOS SALUDOS Y BESOS!


	7. Premonición

_**Premonición**_

_«Aceptación._

_Definitivamente una de las palabras más complicadas de la historia. ¿Cómo podíamos aceptar aquello que no entendemos? ¿Cómo enfrentarnos contra lo que es invisible? ¿Por qué luchar contra lo inevitable?_

_La aceptación tiene que ver con todo y con nada a la vez. Es la rendición, la perdición. Pero también es la victoria y es la vida. Tan correspondiente y contradictorio a la vez._

_Nuestra aceptación es el triunfo de las especies; la sublimación del alma y una eternidad de libertad…»_

Cenizas. Lo único que cubría su visión eran cenizas y hollín.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, ya no podía moverse, le habían arrancado brutalmente las alas.

Miembros despedazados de personas cubrían el suelo, todo era rojo. El olor a muerte y desesperanza era insoportable.

A unos pocos metros de ella, se encontraba Wendy, el cabello azul enmarañado y bañado de rojo, su cuerpo terriblemente masacrado y sus ojos abiertos miraban algún punto perdido en la nada. Hacía ya varios minutos que la vida había abandonado su cuerpo.

Lágrimas de frustración y profundo dolor inundaron sus ojos. ¿Por qué había sucedido aquello? ¿Quién lo había desatado?

A lo lejos vislumbró el cuerpo de Happy, se encontraba enterrado entre escombros y sólo podía verse su cabeza. Todo él estaba cubierto de sangre.

Con el humo quemándole los pulmones, impidiéndole respirar, comenzó a arrastrase hasta él. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó a su lado, tomó su pata con la suya. No había pulso y, aunque ya lo sabía, eso le rompió el corazón. Sollozó con el alma destruida. Todas sus expectativas y sueños estaban perdidos. Toda la ciudad Magnolia había caído ante las abominaciones que los invadieron. Y no pudieron hacer nada. Ni siquiera luchar.

El cielo se cubría de sombras cada vez más grandes que sobrevolaban buscando sobrevivientes para liquidarlos.

Eso era un exterminio total, brutal.

Cerró sus ojos caramelo deseando que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaría, volvería a escuchar la dulce voz de Wendy y los tontos intentos de conquista de Happy, quien no sabía que hacía tiempo ya habían hecho efecto.

Lágrimas amargas caían copiosamente por sus mejillas, todo estaba mal, todo.

De pronto, una sombra la cubrió. Y cuando levantó los ojos la vio... la encarnación del más puro terror.

Una bestia blanca de grandes alas, cubierta de escamas doradas la miraba con sus fríos y sanguinarios ojos marrones…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sobresaltada y con el sudor corriéndole por la frente, Charle se sentó en la cama de golpe. El corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho. Por sus mejillas corrían las mismas lágrimas que había derramado en su sueño. _En su predicción_, se corrigió.

Pensar que aquello sucedería de alguna forma le provocó nauseas. Todas las personas que conocía, todo el pueblo sería aniquilado cruelmente. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y buscar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera darle una pista. Pero no había nada, ahora su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

Observó a Wendy dormir tranquilamente a su lado y le acarició la mejilla. Aquello no debía pasar. Miró por la ventana, las estrellas brillaban con una tenue luz. Si tan sólo tuviera la respuesta... ¿Cual sería la clave de la premonición?

Si tan sólo la descifrara podría hacer las cosas mejor.

O también, incluso peor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Me aburro —Lucy esquivó grácilmente una bola de fuego y la absorbió antes de que colapsara en cualquier parte de ese bosque. Evitó una patada y barrió con sus pies a Natsu —. Repito: me aburro.

Él se levantó pesadamente e hizo crugir sus articulaciones. Luce era un hueso duro de roer e implacable cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

El sólo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír tontamente, Luce era demasiado interesante.

—De nuevo —le dijo y ella levantó una ceja—. Tarde o temprano te venceré.

—No lo harás —Luce se movió en torno a él, analizando a la que sería su próxima presa—. Nunca.

Y lo siguiente que sintió fue una patada en el pecho y otra en el estómago que le quitaron todo el aire de sus pulmones. Cayó de espaldas en el suelo, y tardó varios minutos en recuperarse del dolor y el shock. Ni siquiera había sentido el aire alrededor de Lucy, ni su aroma al acercarse. Ella había sido un completo fantasma con una velocidad increíble y lo había golpeado como un gigante.

¡Qué emocionante!

Lucy chasqueó la lengua con gesto de molestia. Tan, tan débil, se repitió a sí misma.

—Tensas los músculos demasiado —le dijo mientras se acercaba con las manos en las caderas—. No es tu fuerza física la que debes explotar, sino tu poder mágico. Atacas sin pensar como un idiota y te lanzas de cabeza a tu propia perdición como, repito, un completo idiota.

—Siempre pelee así y dio sus resultados —replicó sonriendo y mirando al cielo—. Pero entrenar contigo será genial.

—¿Acaso crees que estamos jugando? —gruñó por lo bajo, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro—. No es un juego. Tú mismo me desafiaste muy confiado de ti mismo y ahora… ¡esto! —lo señaló mientras descansaba tirado con las manos bajo su cabeza—. No te lo tomas en serio.

—Relájate, Luce —dijo divertido—. Voy a vencerte, pero no tiene que ser ahora.

La rubia miró su alegre rostro con la mandíbula desencajada. ¡Cómo se atreve…!

—Si tendrás cara… —con rapidez tomándola desprevenida, Natsu la tiró sobre el pasto a su lado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Descansemos, Luce. Es un día perfecto para pescar, ¿no crees?

—¿Con quien crees que estás hablando? —preguntó con mal humor—. No soy ese gato tonto. No quiero pescar.

—No seas así con Happy. No te ha hecho nada.

Se sintió estúpida por su llamado de atención, ¿podría dejar de hablar de ese gato del demonio alguna vez?

Happy esto, Happy lo otro. Estaba cansada. A ella no la había mencionado ni una sola vez a sus amigos...

—No me importa —abrazó sus rodillas—. Déjame en paz.

Confundido, Natsu se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

—No —dijo firme—. ¿Por qué estás siempre tan enojada?

_Por tu culpa._

Pero no podía decírselo. Después de todo, él no era realmente consciente de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Ni aunque se lo remarcara en medio del rostro se daría cuenta. Aunque tal vez era también su culpa por bloquear sus instintos, admitió para si misma.

—No te importa.

—Si pregunto es porque me importa. ¿No te gusta Magnolia?

Lo mejor sería no contestarle, así se cansaría.

—Mmm.

—Luce, no te entiendo.

—Mm.

—Luceee...

Natsu se puso en pie y cruzándose de brazos apoyó su espalda en el árbol que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Afortunadamente, Wendy había podido curar la quemadura que le dejó el ataque de Luce, pero no le había sido fácil. No estaba seguro de cuál era la magia principal de Luce. En sus entrenamientos no la usaba, solamente lo golpeaba. Y valla que lo hacía; ya no le quedaba parte en el cuerpo que no se le resintiera. Sin embargo, sanaba mucho mas rápido que de costumbre.

Posó sus ojos jade en la espalda de la rubia. Era tan pequeña, siempre despertaba en él el instinto protector, pero Luce le patearía el trasero si le decía aquello; así que se había propuesto ser mucho, mucho más fuerte para cuidar de ella.

No la entendía la mayor parte de las veces. Casi siempre estaba de mal humor y no hablaba. Sobre todo con él. Y eso no le gustaba.

¡Hasta con Gray hablaba más que con él!

La única forma de pasar tiempo a su lado resultó ser que lo entrenara y, por fortuna, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Aunque no estaba resultando demasiado bien. Luce siempre tenía algo malo que decir y todo estaba mal para ella. No obstante a él no le importaba en lo absoluto. Lo único que quería era estar a su lado y respirar su aroma a fresas y vainilla.

Se acercó sigilosamente por su espalda y se lanzó hacia ella. Sabía perfectamente que lo esquivaría sin esfuerzos, así que se tiró con todo el cuerpo cayendo pesadamente sobre la chica.

Luce gruñó y el rió. La tenía a su merced, debajo de su cuerpo.

_Debajo de su cuerpo._

Eso hizo eco en su rosada cabeza y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

Luce lo miraba con unos brillantes y enojados ojos castaños y Natsu no pudo evitar reparar en sus carnosos y rosados labios.

Las mejillas de la rubia también habían adoptado un tinte rojizo e, inconscientemente, asomó su lengua humedeciendo sus labios.

Natsu sintió algo caliente en su estómago, nunca se había sentido así; jamás había mirado a ninguna chica como en esos momentos estaba mirando a Luce. Y pensó que era la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

La confusión lo invadió por completo y actuó por instinto acercando su rostro al de la rubia.

Tenía sed y algo en él sabía que sólo Luce podría saciarla.

Las manos de la chica sobre sus hombros, impidiéndole avanzar y sus gritos fueron lo único que lo devolvió a la realidad. Pero se quedó donde estaba, mirando fijamente el adorable sonrojo y los ojos brillantes de la rubia.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Quítate!

Él le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes y esos pequeños colmillos tan sexys que sobresalían.

—Estoy cómodo.

Él realmente, _realmente _estaba sobre ella. Las manos de Lucy ahora lo detenían del pecho para que no se acercara aún más, mientras que el resto de sus cuerpos, de cintura para abajo estaban completamente unidos. Tan tan unidos que ella podía sentir _aquello allí_. ¡Por dios, la cosa parecía crecer y Natsu no se movía! ¿No se daba cuenta? ¡Él y sus malditas hormonas de dragón adolescente! ¡Y... y su maldito aroma que cada vez era más embriagador!

Por supuesto que su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante los estímulos y la cercanía de su pareja. El emparejamiento entre dragones era salvaje y territorial. No había cariño, tampoco otro sentimiento que no fuera deseo y posesión. Una vez que se unían, la hembra pasaba a ser sumisa ante su compañero dragón y cumplir con su rol en la naturaleza. Mientras que el macho podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras protegiera a su "familia". Esa era una de las muchas cosas que odiaba de los de su clase, la ínfima importancia de la hembra y el absoluto machismo. Sin mencionar que su pareja era un humano, probabilidad que sucedía una de cada un millón, siendo también considerado un mito. Definitivamente sería el hazmerreír de su especie... Si se enteraban, por supuesto. Hecho que no sucedería _jamás_.

—Natsu, quítate —le dijo entre dientes acentuando cada sílaba.

Como si fuera posible, él pareció aún más divertido con la situación. De un rápido movimiento, tomó sus pequeñas muñecas y la apresó sobre su cabeza. La tenía completamente sujeta sin dejar de ser delicado. Y su rostro estaba a escasos milímetros del suyo. Tan sólo debía levantar un poco la cabeza y sus labios... ¡Argghhh!

—¿Qué pasa, Luce? ¿Te doy miedo?

El enfado y la excitación de Lucy se duplicaron.

—Si no te quitas, te haré daño. Lo sabes.

Los ojos jade brillaron.

—Inténtalo.

Impulsándose con fuerza, Lucy levantó una de sus piernas, pero adelantándose a su movimiento, Natsu la inmovilizó con una de sus piernas. Furiosa ante la osadía, la rubia liberó sus manos y posándolas sobre el fuerte pecho masculino lo empujó con más fuerza de la necesaria, quedando ella a horcajadas sobre él, capturando sus muñecas a cada lado de su rostro. Su respiración era pesada y sus pechos subían y bajaban, más que por el esfuerzo por el calor que sentía por dentro.

Los ojos marrones de la chica casi eran dorados cuando dijo:

—Te tengo.

La mirada de Natsu cambió notablemente. Se había oscurecido, sus pupilas se dilataron y todo su cuerpo se tensionó. Todo alrededor de Lucy desapareció, sólo estaba él y aquél deseo arrollador que le quemaba profundo en las entrañas. Los pechos le dolían y sentía terribles ganas de él. Lo necesitaba más que a respirar.

—Lushi, Natsu vine con ustedes porque... ¡Ahh, Lucy está abusando sexualmente de Natsu!

Con la magia del momento rota, Lucy parpadeó un par de veces tratando de entender en dónde se encontraba, y qué estaba haciendo allí. No pudo explicar aquella cosa que presionaba deliciosamente sus partes íntimas hasta que vio que se encontraba encima de... ¡Natsu!

Se levantó de un salto, sin darle a él tiempo a reaccionar y se alejó lo más posible. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¡Por dios, era pleno día! ¡Tampoco es que eso importara, lo importante era que había estado a punto de... _aparearse_!

El gato entrometido la miraba con una pícara sonrisa y quiso comérselo crudo. Aunque lo cierto era que gracias a él las cosas no habían llegado a mayores.

Natsu se sentó en el suelo nuevamente cruzado de piernas con las manos adelante, y Lucy se preguntó si... _aquello_ ya habría desaparecido o aún estaba _ahí_. No sería fácil ocultar algo así. Pero definitivamente a ella no le importaba, claro que no.

Los ojos jade de Natsu buscaron los suyos pero ella evitó su mirada. ¿Con qué podría defenderse? Lo evitaba con cada neurona de su mente, pero iba y se le lanzaba encima.

_Bien, Lucy, muy bien. Tu punto es taaan claro_, se dijo a sí misma.

Parecía una histérica rematada.

—¿Qué es lo que hacían? —y ahí estaba, ese gato tonto no podía sólo quedarse callado. Tenía que incomodarlos. ¡Cómo lo detestaba!

Antes de que Natsu abriera la boca, ella se adelantó:

—Estábamos entrenando la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo —sacudió su cabeza y observó los ojos negros y divertidos de Happy—. ¿Y a ti qué te importa? No deberías estar aquí, vete con la gata blanca. O con quien quieras.

Happy voló hacia ella y negó con la cabeza.

—Charle hoy estaba muy distraída y me ignoraba más que de costumbre. Me aburrí y vine con ustedes —una sonrisa gatuna se formó en su rostro—. Es más divertido verlos hacer cosas chanchas.

—¡No estábamos haciendo eso!

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan roja, Lushi?

—¡Arghh! Eres imposible —se dio la vuelta para que no pudiera ver que su sonrojo se había intensificado—.Es inútil hablar contigo.

—¿Estás enfadada porque interrumpí tu violación, Lushi?

—Vio-vio… —Lucy gruñó ahora completamente roja y dio unas patadas al suelo—. No quiero escuchar más. Me voy.

Se alejó corriendo, dejándolos solos. Happy sonrió con perversión y se acercó a Natsu. Seguía sentado, en la misma posición de antes y, sorprendentemente, un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué sucede, Natsu?

—Happy… —el pelirrosa lo miró con los ojos brillantes y un gracioso puchero en el rostro—. No sé bien que está pasando.

—¿Eh? —el gato se acercó y vio lo que Natsu cubría con sus manos—. Entonces tú la estabas violando. ¡No! ¡Se violaban conjuntamente!

—Happy —llamó Natsu—. Esto es serio. No sé qué hacer.

Dejó de sobrevolar a su alrededor y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quieres que te explique?

Y sin que el dragon slayer de fuego le contestara, comenzó con una charla y mímicas… de apareamiento.

—¡Happy! ¡Sí sé hacer _eso_! —regañó Natsu cada vez más sonrojado—. ¿Crees que soy estúpido?

—A veces sí.

Natsu suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Lo cierto era que _esto _le estaba pasando por primera vez en su vida. Bueno, no por primera vez ya que sí tenía erecciones matutinas y esas se iban rápido, pero le sucedía por primera vez tan… notable. Con tanto calor. Y por Luce.

¿Ella lo habría notado? A lo mejor sí, pero podría confundirlo con otra cosa… ¿no?

—A lo que me refiero es… —buscó brevemente las palabras para hacerse entender con su amigo felino—, ¿cómo hago para que desaparezca?

Happy lo miró con gesto presumido y se puso una pata en la barbilla.

—Elemental, mi querido Natsu. Una ducha o chapuzón de agua fría —abrió sus alas—. Lo que me hace recordar, ¡vamos a pescar! Podemos comer y tú darte tu baño saca calenturas.

—¡Happy! —exclamó el chico mientras, aún tapándose la entrepierna, seguía al gato—. ¿Tú cómo sabes tanto?

—Las primaveras felinas me dieron la experiencia necesaria, Natsu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levy quería estar sola.

Tenía mucho que pensar, y demasiadas ideas rondándole en la cabeza sin formar una idea concreta. Y el gremio recientemente estaba mucho más eufórico. Tal vez la experiencia cercana a la muerte de la última vez había sido un antes y un después para todos. Necesitaban un poco de paz.

Ella necesitaba paz.

Caminó hacia la biblioteca y no se sorprendió al ver a la rubia, Lucy allí. Varias veces se la había cruzado pero se iba antes de poder entablar una conversación.

Se acercó lentamente. Lucy parecía bastante distraída, miraba los títulos de los libros sin verlos realmente. ¿Qué le sucedía?

—Hola, Lu-chan —saludó provocando que la rubia diera un brinco—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

—No importa —respondió la rubia, volteándose hacia la salida—. Ya estaba por irme.

Levy pensó que no parecía eso cuando la había visto de lejos, pero evitó comentárselo. Tal vez lo tomaría a mal

—No te vayas, Lu-chan —le dijo tomándola del brazo—. A mí no me molesta, y si necesitas privacidad puedo irme hasta que termines.

—No, no, está bien —Lucy miró al suelo incómoda. A veces de verdad le molestaba no saber seguir una conversación.

—¿Qué libro buscabas? —preguntó Levy con una sonrisa—. Conozco casi todos los libros de esta biblioteca y en casa tengo muchos más, así que si necesitas alguno, no dudes en pedirlo.

Por un segundo, la rubia dudó en consultárselo, pero ¿qué daño haría?

—Me gustaría algún libro de dragones.

—Mmm… dragones… —la joven fue hacia una de las estanterías y subió la escalera, buscando el libro—. Sé que estaba por aquí… ¡Ah, ahí está! —tomó el libro de tapas doradas y bajó rápidamente—. Este es el único que hay en el gremio. No sé bien si es lo que buscas, pero es el único que habla de dragones. Es una especie de diario, manuscrito.

Lucy lo tomó en sus manos y una sensación cálida la invadió. Ese libro olía bien, era un aroma conocido. Aunque jamás lo había sentido.

—¿Lo has leído? —le preguntó a Levy, abrazando el libro.

—Un poco… —ella dudó, y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro—. Parecía una especie de diario personal, aunque llegué a la conclusión de que es una novela. Describe algunas cosas… extrañas, y también bastante imaginativas.

—Lo leeré, ¿puedo llevarlo hasta que lo termine? —Levy asintió—. Bien, muchas gracias, Levy.

—No hay de qué. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo, Lu-chan.

Y a pesar de que sus sonrisas eran contadas y de que no pretendía hacer amistades en ese lugar; no pudo evitar regalarle una sincera sonrisa a Levy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pensado irse al bosque para poder comenzar a leer su libro.

_El libro,_ se corrigió mentalmente.

Por algún motivo lo consideraba propio.

Pero cuando estaba por atravesar la puerta del gremio, una voz la llamó.

—Luce —toda su piel se puso de gallina y su cuerpo reaccionó, aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido días atrás—. Ven con nosotros a una misión.

No habían cruzado más de cuatro palabras en tres días y él iba muy fresco a pedirle que los acompañara.

Sin voltearse, lo miró de reojo, iba a negarse, pero Erza estaba ahí. ¿Nosotros eran él y Erza? ¿Solos?

—Ven Lushi —no, parecía que el gato entrometido también iría.

Natsu se acercó a ella con una hoja en su mano, era una recompensa por atrapar a unos ladrones. Algo totalmente absurdo y aburrido para ella. Sin embargo… miró nuevamente a Erza que la observaba con una sonrisa y supo que no podría negarse. De ninguna manera iba a dejar a Natsu solo con ella… y el gato. Después de todo, ella lo estaba entrenando, ¿no?

Por supuesto que era sólo por eso. Sí, señor.

Pasando de él, Lucy se acercó al tablero de misiones. Había muchas, y todas eran sobre cosas estúpidas como atrapar ladrones, buscar cosas perdidas, actuar en una obra de teatro… ¿posar ropa interior? Sacudió la cabeza, sólo en ese gremio podían colgar cosas tan absurdas, pero un pequeño papel le llamó la atención. El título era "La cueva del demonio", y la descripción sólo decía que era una misión de rescate. Si le preguntaban, todo eso estaba bien si querían hablar de una novela, pero como un folleto de misión para un gremio mágico dejaba demasiado que desear, no explicaba bien el trabajo y tampoco especificaba la recompensa. No era una misión que alguien tomaría, y por eso es que ella estaba interesada. Además de que el papel tenía una esencia especial.

Lo tomó y fue hacia los chicos.

—Quiero hacer esta —Erza y Natsu la examinaron.

—No hay recompensa, Luce.

—No es eso lo importante, si vamos será para continuar con tu entrenamiento.

—Por mi parte, estoy de acuerdo —asintió Erza.

Gray se acercó a ellos, como siempre sin camisa.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¿Tú también vas, hielito?

—¿Qué te pasa, ojos puntiagudos?

—Si va Gray-sama, Juvia también irá.

Gray la ignoró mientras le estiraba las mejillas a Natsu y comenzaban una de sus tontas peleas.

Wendy se acercó tímidamente a Lucy.

—Me gustaría ir también.

Lucy la miró, le parecía tan tierna que despertaba en ella un sentimiento protector.

—Ven —le dijo y sintió en su nuca una mirada, al voltearse, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la gata blanca. La miraba como si fuera algún bicho extraño, y Lucy habría jurado que si fuera un gato común y corriente, tendría el pelaje erizado.

Un escalofrío la recorrió y eso no era nada bueno. Algo malo iba a suceder.

Aunque tal vez, fuera sólo su imaginación, pensó en cuanto todos emprendieron viaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si pensó que habría algo peor que pasar todo el día con Natsu, se dio cuenta de su terrible error.

No había en este mundo nada más atroz que pasar el día con Natsu, cuyo rostro estaba azul, descansando sobre las piernas de Erza. ¡Sobre las piernas de Erza!

Lucy tenía los puños apretados, y juraría que sus uñas se habrían clavado en su carne. Ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar a la yugular de Erza y arrancarle la cabeza a ese idiota. ¡Maldito cerdo mujeriego infiel! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a ella? ¡Frente a sus propias narices estaba tan cerca de otra hembra, de otra mujer!

Cuando tuviera la oportunidad, se la cobraría con creces. Juramento de dragón.

Miró por la ventana para distraerse.

Bueno, tal vez no fuera tan así. Natsu no estaba en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento y no es que Erza estuviera haciendo nada malo tampoco, estaba ayudando a su amigo. Después de todo, él no le estaba siendo infiel… ¡porque no eran nada! Afortunadamente.

Sin embargo ese maldito instinto posesivo que tenía la estaba matando por dentro, siendo que las hembras debían ser sumisas y acatar las órdenes de su machote dragón. ¡Y un cuerno!

Podían meterse sus órdenes muy profundo en el…

—Lucy —Wendy puso una de sus manos en su hombro y aunque Lucy odiaba que la tocasen, el contacto no le desagradó—. ¿Estás bien?

La rubia asintió, sin embargo, la dragon slayer del cielo no la soltó. Lucy se percató de que estaba utilizando su magia estelar en ella para tranquilizarla y eso le dio otra perspectiva más de la niña a su lado. Era más perspicaz de lo que dejaba ver, pero demasiado discreta para que los demás lo notaran.

Se dejó hacer. Después de todo, lo necesitaba. No se había relajado ni un solo minuto desde hace más de ocho años. Sólo cuando Natsu estaba con ella, funcionaba como una especie de somnífero, pero también un energizante a toda potencia. La dejaba agotada.

El resto del camino en el tren fue tranquilo. Gray no le prestaba atención a nadie, centrándose en el paisaje. Juvia lo observaba embobada en su propia burbuja de amor; Erza se había dormido con… Natsu en _sus_ piernas; Happy acosaba a Charle como de costumbre, y ella estaba con Wendy, ambas envueltas en un cómodo silencio.

Cuando llegaron, bajaron del tren y se encaminaron al pueblo que indicaba en la misión. Era bastante alejado de la estación y a todas las personas a las que habían consultado por un transporte para llegar más rápido se habían negado sin dar un porqué.

En parte era mejor, al menos Natsu estaba feliz y Lucy, en su fuero interno, también. Él no tendría excusas para tocar las piernas de otra mujer…

Alejó esas tontas ideas de su mente y se centró en su objetivo, lo cierto era que todo era extraño. La gente apenas nombraban al pueblo "Shinzra" los miraban como si estuvieran locos. ¿Qué sucedía?

Pronto lo averiguarían, se dijo Lucy.

—Lucee —Natsu se acercó a ella con los brazos en su nuca, pero ella ignoró mirando al frente—. Lucee, te estoy hablando.

—Gray —lo llamó la rubia, alcanzándolo—. ¿Crees que falte mucho para llegar?

Vio como Natsu frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar un pequeño estremecimiento de regocijo en su interior.

_Toma esta_, anotó mentalmente Lucy, y como había leído en uno de sus libros favoritos, adoptó la frase: "Un dragón siempre paga sus deudas". Oh, sí.

El mago de hielo se sintió algo incómodo ante la repentina atención de la rubia, pero ¿qué hacer? Rascando su cabeza, contestó:

—En teoría, pasando el bosque de allá, deberíamos estar a tan solo media hora.

—Bien.

Nadie agregó nada más, aunque Lucy permaneció al lado de Gray todo el camino. Sentía en su nuca la penetrante mirada verde de Natsu pero fingió ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo. El silencio no era nada cómodo, sin embargo, él se lo había buscado.

No obstante, no había contado con el hecho de que utilizar a Gray era ganarse a una densa enemiga. La maga de agua le lanzaba miradas matadoras del otro lado de Gray. La pobre ilusa creía que a ella realmente le interesaría quitárselo. Los humanos y sus absurdos sentimientos.

De fondo escuchaba a Happy tratar de entablar una conversación con la taciturna Charle, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles; así que después de un buen rato, también quedó en silencio. Ahora todos estaban envueltos en ese insoportable mutismo.

Afortunadamente, unos minutos después todo quedó olvidado ante lo que vieron ante ellos. Un pueblo completamente en ruinas se extendía en medio del bosque que habían atravesado.

Y aunque fuera tan sólo una décima de segundo, a Lucy no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de terror que cruzó el rostro de la felina. Era como si una fuerza externa la hubiese llevado a ver su cara justo en ese momento.

Charle se recuperó antes de que cualquier otro lo notara y avanzó lentamente por toda esa destrucción. Eso se parecía tanto a su sueño… a su premonición. El pánico la cubrió completamente, pero había algo más. Algo no estaba bien, y todo tenía que ver con esa joven rubia. Le ponía la piel de gallina.

Con paso decidido, la rubia caminó entre los escombros. La misión era de rescate, y para ello debían ir a la supuesta cueva del demonio. El asunto era que ese lugar estaba completamente desierto y no había nadie que pudiera guiarlos.

Natsu se colocó a su lado, cubriéndole las espaldas. Y Lucy se obligó a concentrarse. Tenía que pensar.

—¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? —preguntó Wendy.

—Eso es lo que debemos averiguar —dijo Erza y se adelantó—. Lo mejor será separarnos para buscar. Ven conmigo, Wendy.

—Sí —asintió la dragon slayer—. ¿Charle, vienes?

Una vez se fueron alejando las tres, Juvia saltó sobre Gray:

—¡Juvia irá con Gray-sama!

—No te me pegues tanto —se quejó el mago de hielo, tratando infructuosamente de alejar a la chica.

Lucy los miró curiosa, él se le negaba, pero podía oler en el aire una… extraña atracción. Mientras se alejaban, sólo pudo pensar que esos dos eran raros. Sin embargo pronto, recordó la opción que le quedaba…

—Entonces seremos Luce, Happy y yo.

—¡Aye!

_¡No!_

_Tierra trágame, por favor_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola a todos! De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por leer.

Y bueno, se terminó el mundial. Ganó Alemania, un gran equipo, pero Argentina no perdió. Como dijo Masche: "Nos vaciamos en la cancha". Y yo los respeto y los admiro. Gracias a nuestros jugadores por darnos esta emoción todo este mes. Y nada, a seguir hinchando por el país en la vida cotidiana.

Ahora, volviendo a la historia… xD

No iba a publicar hoy, de hecho, iba a ser el capítulo mucho más largo y dejarlo a la mitad de esta misión, pero bueno, me puede todo y creo que si lo corto ahí, cubre bien el título.

Bueno, el capítulo habla por sí solo, no hay mucho más que explicar, ya que todo se resolverá ya sea en el siguiente, o en los próximos. Quiero aclarar que nada quedará sin explicación, hay cosas que no pueden ser develadas tan rápido, pero sí de a poco. También de a poco vamos comprendiendo (y yo explicando xD) el rol de Lucy como dragón; es decir, a través de sus ojos vamos viendo lo que sería la "sociedad dragón", y todavía nos faltan unas cosas más. No dejaré cabos sueltos, porque tengo casi todo pensado (¿?) Por el momento no me interesa incluir nada más, me refiero a quien le hizo eso a Lucy, incluirlo por el momento sería agregar líneas innecesarias aun capítulo y por el momento, lo veo en vano. Dentro de muy poquito se sabrá quién o quienes fueron, y se explicará el porqué de tooodo.

Por otro lado, respondiendo a algunas consultas, **sí, habrá lemon. Será abrasivo, territorial, pasional y absolutamente salvaje**, o eso intentaré xD jaja. Como verán, los personajes están demasiado abstraídos en sus sensaciones y evitando la atracción mutua (al menos en el caso de Lucy) y el encuentro será explosivo, cuando se dé. Prometo algo genial, pero tengan un poquitín de paciencia. Como les digo siempre, tampoco los voy a hacer esperar mucho porque no me gusta esperar y creo que soy más ansiosa que todos ustedes juntos pero bueno, eso.

Otra de las consultas fue si el descontrol de Natsu fue porque su compañera estaba herida. Y la respuesta es sí. Pero ella no sólo estuvo herida en sus brazos, sino que quedó inconsciente y su control sobre la situación, llámese así el hechizo para bloquear su instinto, se deshizo. Todo se intensificó. Natsu es un dragon slayer que a muy temprana edad quedó sin la guía de su dragón y hay muchas cosas que no llegó a aprender, tuvo a Soushi (en mi historia), pero él no podía o tal vez, no supo enseñarle todo para prepararlo para "este momento". En este caso, Natsu es algo así como un diamante en bruto, reaccionando como un animal. Un par de capítulos atrás, en el pasado cuando un grupo de adolescentes atacó a Natsu, y Lucy al ver que uno de ellos iba a herirlo de gravedad, se metió en la pelea y armó su carnicería personal. Ahí ya tenemos una pista más de la reacción de cualquiera de ellos al ver que su pareja va a ser lastimada.

Y no se preguntaron, ¿por qué Lucy, entonces, huyó? Porque en ese capítulo, después de adecuarse a su nuevo cuerpo humano y entender todo lo que la rodeaba nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que ese niño tonto que la idolatraba, era su pareja. ¡Su pareja! Siendo que ella era un dragón. Orgullosa y poderosa como era, eso fue un gran golpe. Tenía que alejarse, que escapar. Aún así, y aunque ella misma bloqueara todo lo que quisiese, el emparejamiento de ambos es demasiado fuerte como para alejarse y no saber de él, más allá de la promesa que le hizo a Soushi. En ese entonces, él aún era un niño y las hormonas no se le revoloteaban demasiado, sí adoraba a Lucy y la seguía a todas partes, pero nunca se dio por enterado de su "situación". Soushi la sospechó, sí, pero tampoco es que podía estar del todo seguro.

Por cierto, les tiro una para que tengan en cuenta: Cuando Natsu encontró a Lucy luego de despertar, ella había estado hablando con el Maestro Makarov… ¿qué habrá sido eso?

**Explico todo esto porque a lo mejor, si no se lee todo de un tirón, pueden pasar muchos detalles desapercibidos.**

En parte lo explico porque hay cosas que a lo mejor yo las creo obvias, y no lo son. Como dije antes, esta historia estuvo en mi cabeza desde hace año y medio atrás. Era como una película constante que se repetía, e iba perfeccionando cada vez que volvía viajando del trabajo viendo la ventanilla del colectivo (no por nada tengo casi hora y media), así que le tengo un cariño muy personal. Aunque una cosa es imaginarla, con todas las luces y efectos especiales (…) y otra es escribirla. Espero fervientemente estar a la altura de mis propias expectativas.

¿A ustedes alguna vez les pasó? Es decir, esto de ir pensando universos y cosas. Seguro que sí, porque las historias nacen de alguna forma u otra. Y si llegaron hasta acá en mis notas (que sé que muchos se saltan xDD), me gustaría que me contaran sus experiencias (¡!) jajaja, ya parezco psicóloga.

Eeeeeen fin, todo se dará a su tiempo y promete ser emocionante!

Un beso grande a todas y todos los que me siguen, y ante cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia o queja, mándenme un review que será muy bien recibido.

SALUDOS!


	8. La Cueva del Demonio - Parte I

**La cueva del demonio**

«_Esperanza._

_Mi ilusión siempre fue escapar y ser libre. Todo lo que quería era gozar de mi identidad, pero nunca la tuve, jamás la logré. ¿Cómo podía tener algo en lo que en realidad no creía?_

_No hasta ti._

_Me lo diste todo. La confianza, la voluntad, el coraje, la alegría, la emoción, la libertad._

_Siento tantas cosas por ti que no me caben en el pecho. Jamás pensé experimentar un amor así, tan grande, tan incondicional, tan verdadero._

_Lo eres todo. Mi corazón, mi amor, mis sueños._

_Eres mi más bella esperanza._»

—¿Qué estás buscando, Lushi?

—Alguna pista —contestó la rubia mientras apartaba una rama. Estaban bajando por una pendiente del bosque y cada vez se veía más lúgubre. Estaba siguiendo a su instinto y también a un aroma que le había parecido extraño desde que habían llegado.

La vegetación era nula, y medio enterrados en la tierra había partes de animales muertos. Quienquiera que lo hiciera, porque efectivamente todo era producto de alguien, tenía una de las mentes más macabras y desquiciadas que hubiera conocido.

—Luce —Natsu se frenó a su lado—. Huele a sangre.

Ella también la olía. Y era fresca.

Siguieron caminando un largo trecho hasta llegar a un claro. No había vegetación alguna, el barro provocaba que se les hundieran los pies. Demasiado extraño.

A los oídos de Lucy llegó una melodía, no estaban demasiado lejos. No podía entenderla pero parecían niños cantando.

Repentinamente algo la tomó del tobillo y, levantándola en el aire, la arrojó lejos.

—¡Luce!

—La tengo —dijo Happy alzándola en el aire por su ropa. Eso no era necesario ya que ella podría haber aterrizado sobre sus propios pies, pero lo obvió. Aquello que la había atacado estaba en el suelo.

Instintivamente observó a Natsu que miraba sin parpadear el piso a sus pies. Saltó rápidamente en el mismo momento en el que unos tentáculos emergían del lodo para aferrarlo. Cuando el suelo se llenó de ellos y bestias deformes comenzaron a formarse de partes de animales y barro, la rubia entrecerró los ojos y arrugo la nariz. Apestaba.

—Bájame —le dijo a Happy.

—No, Happy —ordeno Natsu, mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Son míos. ¡Estoy encendido!

Lucy levantó una ceja cuando vio la cantidad que comenzaba a rodearlo y lanzarle ataques mientras él los esquivaba. Contando a las otras bestias de lodo que parecían perros, había como unos cincuenta de ellos. La mayoría eran esos seres formados de partes muertas de casi dos metros de alto. Además de asquerosos, se veían aterradores.

—No podrás solo —Natsu recibió in fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo lanzó a unos metros pero no lo hizo caer—. Bájame, Happy.

—No —le contestó el aludido y ella lo miró sorprendida. ¿A qué estaban jugand-...? La expresión confiada y decidida de Happy la asombró aun más —. Natsu puede con ellos, solo mira.

Se sentía una tonta estando colgada en el aire pero observó a Natsu que justo en ese momento recibía una buena paliza.

—¿Decías...? —le preguntó al felino que le cerró sus ojos con un suspiro.

—A veces mis predicciones pueden fallar...

Largando fuego por la boca y con los ojos en blanco, Natsu se levantó y arrasó con los seis monstruos que lo rodeaban para luego mirarlos.

—¿¡Quieren callarse!? —les gritó, le dio un puñetazo de fuego a otra bestia y derribó a otra con una patada, mientras esquivaba tenazmente unos latigazos—. Luce esto es parte de mi entrenamiento.

Ella asintió, no le gustaba quedarse sin hacer nada pero lo observó desplegarse en círculos derribando a sus enemigos uno tras otro con magia y fuerza física. Era un gladiador rodeado de fuego luchando sin cansancio. Golpeando, saltando, atacando y esquivando. Sus músculos se tensionaban y se marcaban. La camisa que llevaba puesta se abrió y ella pudo ver na serie de abdominales en su duro estómago. El sudor le bajaba del cuello y, desde donde estaba, pudo ver a una gota recorrer desde sus pectorales, pasando por sus abdominales hasta perderse en el comienzo de sus pantalones. De pronto su boca estaba seca y moría por golpear algo. Natsu no era ni un poco consciente de su increíble físico y atractivo sexual. El solo verlo pelear, concentrándose en lo que hacía era como ver una obra de arte maravillosa.

Cuando luchaba contra ella no lo hacía con tanto ímpetu. Siempre estaba distraído y le prestaba poca atención a sus especificaciones.

Pero en ese momento él era un luchador nato. No estaba a la altura de los de su clase, pero ¡al diablo con todos ellos! Ese hombre era lo único que le provocaba aquél deseo incontrolable, abrazador, esa agitación en su corazón. No por nada era su pareja destinada.

Un látigo lo golpeó por la espalda e hizo jirones toda su camisa, rasgando a su paso su piel. Natsu gruñó enojado y se arrancó los trozos de tela que quedaban en su cuerpo. Y si Lucy ni había tenido suficiente de observarlo, ahora simplemente debía corroborar que su mandíbula siguiera en su sitio y no comenzar a salivar como una mamerta. Ahora podía ver todos los músculos moviéndose en su espalda. En todos esos años había visto hombres sin camisa, por supuesto, pero jamás un ejemplar de ese calibre. Natsu era... Wow.

Su piel bronceada, sus hombros anchos, la cintura estrecha, su cuello varonil y esa expresión salvaje en su rostro la estaban volviendo loca. El estar tanto a su lado comenzaba a generar una necesidad primitiva en ella y anulaba poco a poco los efectos de su bloqueo. Si seguía así, más pronto de lo que imaginaba le sería imposible resistirse a esa atracción.

Natsu lanzó un poderoso rugido que cayó sobre todos los enemigos, desapareciéndolos al instante y Lucy reprimió severamente el pequeño pinchazo de orgullo que sintió por ese tonto. Él la miró directo a los ojos con una expresión desafiante y malditamente sexy, las pupilas de sus ojos jade estaban dilatadas y su aroma de chocolate se volvió más intenso.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la rubia y lo disimuló escondiendo su rostro en su cabello. Se preguntó si Natsu olería su excitación, pero conociéndolo, estaba casi segura de que no se daría cuenta.

Natsu estuvo a punto de decirle algo, sin embargo, del lodo comenzaban a formarse nuevamente con una velocidad impresionante las mismas repugnantes bestias, triplicando su número inicial.

Alguien estaba haciendo aquello, pensó Lucy, y no iba a acabar hasta no ir a la fuente. Después de todo, ¿cómo matar lo que ya estaba muerto?

Natsu gritó algo, mientras lanzaba fuego por todas partes. Ella quiso bajar para ayudarlo, las cosas habían salido de control, pero un sonido estridente llenó sus oídos, aturdiéndola. Happy también pareció aturdido porque la soltó y ambos cayeron con las manos en la cabeza. El sonido era ensordecedor e inaguantable. Le hacía soler cada sector del cerebro. Abrió apenas uno de sus ojos castaños viendo que Natsu estaba en la misma situación, pero se esforzaba por seguir luchando a su alrededor para protegerlos. Su bronceado cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y arañones. Odiaba verlo así.

Quiso ponerse de pie, pero no podía moverse. Lucy luchó contra algo invisible, hiciera los esfuerzos que hiciera, estaba clavada en el lugar. Happy se retorcía de dolor a su lado, totalmente ajeno a ella, y Natsu era el único que podía moverse, aunque ella veía el dolor dibujado en la mueca de su boca.

Luego de crear una espesa pared de fuego, Natsu se volteó y, de un rápido movimiento, la tomó de la cintura como a una bolsa de papas; con su otra mano aferró a Happy. Si seguían a ese ritmo, los despedazarían.

Comenzó a correr sin rumbo, a oscuras, pero gracias a sus agudos sentidos, podía ver casi todo a su paso. La cabeza se le partía por ese sonido que parecía no cesar, pero siguió adelante. Tenía que proteger a Luce y a su compañero.

Llegó a una parte del bosque que no habían visto antes, apenas había algo de vegetación y… frenó de golpe al ver lo que tenía en frente. Nada.

Había llegado a un precipicio sin salida. Se acercó a la pendiente, no podía ver el final. O estaba mucho más oscuro de lo que su visión captaba, o simplemente el final estaba muy lejos. Volteó a ver el camino que había recorrido, las bestias se acercaban y no tenían opción. Vio los ojos castaños de Lucy. Ella abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra se escuchó, así que hizo lo único que podría hacer.

Abrazó con todo su cuerpo a Happy y Luce para resguardarlos y se lanzó de espaldas al precipicio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy abrió los ojos y parpadeó tratando de adaptarlos a la oscuridad que la envolvía. Le dolía mucho la espalda y algo la estaba presionando demasiado fuerte de la cintura. Fue entonces que toda la razón volvió a su mente. Natsu, los monstruos, ella había sido tan inútil…

El aroma a chocolate era leve, y la envolvía. Ella estaba encima de Natsu. ¡Encima de Natsu!

Quiso levantarse, pero el brazo que la aferraba contra el duro cuerpo masculino se lo impidió. _Realmente _la sostenía con fuerza.

Él estaba inconsciente y aún así se aferraba a ella con tanto fervor. Odiaba ser tan _sentimental_, pero la ternura por él la invadió.

A pocos metros de ellos, Happy estaba en el suelo, y la rubia se concentró en escuchar los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Afortunadamente, el gato tonto estaba bien, sólo inconsciente.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu para escuchar también los latidos de su corazón. Eran constantes, al igual que la respiración; sin embargo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas. Un deseo primitivo dentro de ella quería curarlas y alejar todo lo que pudiera lastimarlo, pero mandó esos patéticos sentimientos cursis a volar. No los necesitaba. Él era un hombre y tenía que aguantar algunas heridas.

Aun cuando esas heridas se las había hecho por protegerla…

Aun cuando tampoco se había quejado de ellas…

Aun cuando…

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos castaños y alejó todo pensamiento de su cabeza. Necesitaba refrescar su mente, pensar con claridad. Por fortuna, no había peligros cerca. Todavía.

La piel bajo su mejilla comenzó a calentarse, y los pequeños golpes constantes dentro del pecho masculino se volvieron frenéticos y potentes. Natsu había despertado.

Un tonto impulso llevó a Lucy a levantar su rostro sólo para encontrarse unos hermosos orbes verdes, clavados intensamente en ella. Brillaban con una luz propia.

Obnubilada por el momento, Lucy levantó una de sus manos para tocar las varoniles facciones de Natsu y él cerró los ojos recibiendo las caricias. Una de las manos de la rubia quedó en su mejilla y la otra apoyada en uno de sus pectorales. Sin pensarlo, sus dedos se movieron, provocando que una corriente eléctrica pasara entre ambos; necesitaba tocarlo, sentir su piel en sus manos, por todo su cuerpo.

Descendió con sus caricias por el cuello masculino para luego tomarlo de los hombros con las dos manos. Él había aflojado el agarre de su cintura y ahora sus manos se encontraban sobre la espalda de Lucy dando lentas y sensuales caricias. Era como si ambos supieran lo que necesitaban sus cuerpos

Un suspiro de placer salió de la boca de Lucy y Natsu volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez, con un brillo amenazador que la excitó. Ella se puso a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo con las manos en su pecho, sintiendo en su centro la increíble excitación masculina, mientras que él colaba las manos por debajo de su corta falda y se relamía sus deliciosos labios.

Sin saber cómo, Lucy comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Natsu. Lo probaría, tomaría lo que era suyo y lo haría gemir su nombre. Lo marcaría con sus labios, con sus dientes, lo sentiría muy profundo…

El graznido de un cuervo los hizo saltar y terminó con la magia del momento. Lucy parpadeó confundida, debatiéndose si lo que había pensado (¿o soñado?) hace un instante había sido una ilusión, hasta que un calor abrazador la consumió al darse cuenta de su posición. Estaba a horcajadas encima de Natsu, muy, demasiado cerca de su rostro, sintiendo _aquello_ en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo humano.

Se levantó de golpe y se alejó de él con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza y excitación. ¡Diablos! Nuevamente habían quedado en esa posición. En esa situación. ¡Mil millones de diablos y maldiciones!

Natsu se sentó con lentitud y la observó atentamente, como buscando algo. Ya estaba demasiado incómoda como para que la mirara de esa manera.

—¿Qué tanto estás mirando? —le preguntó con brusquedad—. Si piensas que lo que acaba de pasar era otra cosa…

—No estás herida, ¿verdad?

La preocupación en su ronca voz la desarmó. ¿Cómo hacía para provocar en ella tantos sentimientos?

Negó con la cabeza, dándole la espalda. Su tonto orgullo no le permitía ceder.

—No tendrías que haberme protegido. Sabes que me curo mucho más rápido que cualquiera —lo miró de reojo y agregó con más acidez de la que pretendía—: Mucho más rápido que tú.

—Lo sé —respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa en su rostro—. Pero mientras pueda evitarlo, Luce nunca saldrá herida, aunque tenga que protegerla con mi vida.

Si antes se sentía una gelatina, ahora era un simple charco de agua derramada en el suelo. ¡Ella era lo más grosero que podría ser alguien sobre la faz del universo y él iba y era… era… así de dulce! Nadie en su sano juicio haría menos que mandarla a freír espárragos.

Con sus ojos ocultos en su cabello, Lucy se acercó a él. No se suponía que ese tonto le ablandara. Tomó el las mejillas de Natsu con sus palmas, como si fuera un niño y aun con el sonrojo ardiendole en el rostro, pegó su frente con la suya.

Él instintivamente cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto. Cada vez que Luce lo tocaba se sentía bien, nada dolía, nada más importaba.

—Mírame —le exigió ella con una voz ahogada—. Mírame.

Natsu hizo lo que le pedía, perdiéndose en las orbes chocolate, la tenía tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro y su aroma a fresas y vainilla llenando su pecho de calor. Mucho calor. El tener su cuerpo delicado y suave encima del suyo aún lo estaba volviendo loco por dentro... Y por fuera. No entendía por qué tenía tantos deseos de besar a Luce de esa manera, ni comprendía por qué quería hacerle todas aquellas cosas que ya se había imaginado. Sin embargo sabía que Luce se enfadaría mucho si se propasaba con ella, si es que no lo asesinaba antes. Pero no podía evitar algunos de sus impulsos cuando, en ocasiones, el aroma de Luce se volvía más intenso. Lo embriagaba.

Los ojos de ella se volvieron casi dorados y lo soltó bruscamente, alejándose de él. Se sintió decepcionado por perder el contacto, hasta que se percató de que nada le dolía, todas las heridas de su cuerpo habían desaparecido.

Quiso preguntarle qué había hecho, pero cuando Luce tomó a Happy en sus brazos, Natsu sintió que algo cálido le recorría el estómago, ella era muy amable cuando no se daba cuenta de ello.

—Tenemos que seguir adelante —le dijo—. Quien controla a esas cosas ya debe saber de nosotros. Y puede que también sepa de los demás.

—Estarán bien. Lo más seguro es que los encontremos más adelante.

Luce asintió y se adelantó, Natsu se puso en pie y comenzó a seguirla.

No había nada mejor que estar con Luce, aunque fuera en esas circunstancias.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Gray-sama —Juvia se pegó a la espalda desnuda del mago de hielo y un escalofrío involuntario lo recorrió. Últimamente ella estaba más empalagosa con él y él… bueno, él era un hombre y algunas de las cosas que ella hacía lo alteraban… _en sus partes bajas_.

—¡Ya! Estate quieta —dijo con brusquedad, aunque aquello no amedrentó a la maga de agua que seguía restregando sus pechos en su espalda—. Basta.

—Juvia no puede, Gray-sama. Este lugar es muy frio y oscuro. Le da un mal presentimiento a Juvia.

A él también le parecía así, pero no por ello iba a estar pegándose a todo el mundo. Menos a ella, se dijo. El gremio estaba lleno de mujeres hermosas, la mayoría utilizaban vestimenta bastante provocativa, pero ninguna le causaba ese revoltijo en el estómago que le ocasionaba ella, quien, a su criterio, era la que siempre llevaba vestidos que la cubrían casi por completo. No entendía a su mente, y mucho menos a su cuerpo.

¿Por qué diablos a veces extrañaba que lo acosara? Eso era enfermo. Y él se estaba _enfermando._

Se dio la vuelta, y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Juvia, la alejó todo lo posible.

—A esta distancia está bien —asintió y siguió su camino—. Tenemos que encontrar algo que nos dé una pista de lo que está pasando aquí, y… —miró a su alrededor, Juvia volvía a estar más cerca de la distancia que le había marcado—, siento que estamos caminando en círculos.

Juvia observó su alrededor con sus oscuros ojos azules. Desde hacía unos minutos presentía que los estaban observando, pero si Gray-sama no lo notaba, seguro es porque era su imaginación. Se acercó aún más a él; no le importaba que le dijera que se alejara, sabía, de alguna forma, que no lo decía de verdad. Y de todos modos quería cubrir sus espaldas lo más posible. Nadie atacaría a su gran amor Gray-sama mientras ella estuviera para protegerlo.

Escuchó algo a sus espaldas y miró de reojo. No le gustaba aquello. Tal vez debería decirle…

—Gray-sama…

—Shh, Juvia. Estoy pensando.

—Pero Gray-sama, yo…

—Juvia, te dije que te callaras —espetó—. A veces pienso que estás sorda, ¿no escuchas lo que te digo? Cuando digo que te alejes, te quiero lejos. L-e-j-o-s —remarcó la palabra—. Y cuando digo que te calles es que quiero que no hables. No hables.

La maga de agua se mordió el labio inferior y alejó sus pensamientos del pinchazo de dolor que sintió en el pecho. Gray-sama solía ser cortante con ella, y eso no importaba porque nunca lo hacía con crueldad, pero esta vez, sus palabras estaban cargadas de rencor. Juvia no quería que la odiara. Por el contrario, deseaba fervientemente que la amara aunque fuera un poquito de lo que ella le amaba a él.

Gray siguió caminando con un sabor amargo en la boca, no queriéndose arrepentir de las cosas que le había dicho. No habían sido cosas malas, ¿o sí? Era solo la verdad, pero tal vez nunca había sido tan directo.

Lo siguiente que pasó, lo aturdió tanto que no fue consciente de nada.

Juvia gritó su nombre, y él se volteó para recriminarle algo, pero ella se arrojó fuertemente a sus brazos, haciéndolo caer de espaldas con ella encima. La quiso apartar y gritarle por ser tan estúpida, pero algo cálido empapó sus dedos en cuanto tocó su espalda.

Un líquido rojo goteaba de sus manos y Gray se sacudió por dentro.

¡No!

Juvia emitió un pequeño quejido y Gray se sentó, tomándola delicadamente de los hombros. Su vestido azul estaba hecho jirones, dejando ver sus pechos y su estómago; en su espalda había una profunda y horrible herida que simulaba ser las garras de algún animal salvaje.

La respiración del mago de hielo se cortó. Juvia… Juvia estaba herida. No sabía qué hacer. Ella no podía estar herida; ella era… ella era…

Dándose un golpe mental, se obligó a pensar.

Rápidamente recostó a Juvia de frente en el suelo y utilizó su magia para cubrir la herida. Así detendría momentáneamente el sangrado hasta conseguir ayuda. Tendría que encontrar a Wendy, pero primero…

Escrutó los alrededores y pudo escuchar el viento. Algo los estaba rodeando a una velocidad increíble. Un sonido a su derecha hizo que reaccionara y lanzó una espada de hielo hacia el lugar. Una sombra oscura lo esquivó y siguió corriendo en círculos, rodeándolo. La oscuridad del lugar no le permitía utilizar sus sentidos al cien, pero lucharía con todo lo que tenía. Se volteó a ver a Juvia inconsciente sobre el suelo; su respiración era trabajosa y en su pálido rostro había una mueca de dolor.

Una punzada de culpa lo atacó. Tal vez ella había querido advertirle…

Repentinamente, la misma sombra negra se lanzó a él. Invocó otra espada de hielo y lo mandó lejos, no permitiría que nada se acercara a Juvia. Creó un escudo irrompible a su alrededor; eso haría que su magia se agotara más rápidamente, pero no podía admitir que nada la alcanzara.

La sombra se ubicó frente a él. Era una especie de lobo, mucho más grande que uno normal, completamente negro. No tenía ojos, o no podía verlos; sin embargo sí veía sus dientes y garras. Su pata derecha estaba cubierta de sangre. Sangre de Juvia.

Tensó la mandíbula y se preparó para atacar. Ese maldito se las pagaría…

Fue demasiado tarde cuando notó que esa especie de lobo estaba sonriendo, y no pudo hacer nada cuando del suelo salieron largas raíces, enroscándose en su cuerpo. Forcejeó con todo lo que tenía pero no cedían ni un poco. No podía liberarse, no podía hacer nada.

El lobo se acercó lentamente, como burlándose de él, y su forma iba cambiando, haciéndose más alargada hasta tomar la forma humana. Fue hasta Juvia, intentando romper el escudo con un hechizo.

Gray rechinó los dientes, reforzando el escudo que había hecho a su alrededor. Maldito, no la tocaría.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —le gritó estúpidamente. En su situación, no estaba para exigir mucho—. Me tienes a mí. Vamos, haz lo que quieras.

Algo que tampoco era del todo bueno; si él moría, el escudo desaparecería y Juvia quedaría indefensa. Por su culpa. Pero haría tiempo… hasta que se le ocurriera algo.

La sombra lo miró con curiosidad. En forma humana, tampoco podían verse sus ojos, pero giró la cabeza hacia un costado, sopesando algo.

Las raíces que lo tenían apresado, se movieron, haciendo que extendiera sus piernas y brazos hacia los costados. La sombra se acercó a él, y una sonrisa volvía a surcar sus labios.

Sin decir una sola palabra, le asestó un puñetazo en el vientre que le quitó todo el aire en sus pulmones. Tosiendo sangre, Gray trató de recomponerse.

—A ella no la toques —dijo ronco—. A ella no…

Un nuevo puñetazo, esta vez en las costillas le nubló la visión. No podía desconcentrarse, el escudo, el escudo…

Las raíces presionaron su agarre y tiraron más su cuerpo. Las fuerzas se le estaban filtrando patéticamente.

La sombra acercó su rostro al suyo y lo tomó por el rostro.

—La mujer se viene conmigo —la voz sonó tétrica y ronca; y un nuevo puñetazo en sus costillas las hizo crujir. El dolor le recorrió el cuerpo entero, pero siguió mandando la energía que le quedaba al escudo.

—No —casi sin voz, seguía intentando zafarse. Cuán inútil era—. No te llevarás a Juvia. No. No.

—¿Juvia? —repitió—. Me gusta —comenzó a andar hacia ella, y se puso de cuclillas a su lado, todo lo que daba el escudo—.Hagan que esto desaparezca.

Gray apenas escuchaba, pero todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse. Las raíces se enroscaron alrededor de su cuerpo y presionaron. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta cuando de las mismas salieron espinas que se clavaron profundamente en su piel. Aún así, el escudo no desapareció.

A sus espaldas, una raíz se alzó y con todas las espinas expuestas comenzó a azotar su espalda.

Gray mordió su labio para no gritar como un idiota. No le daría el beneficio de oírlo gritar de dolor.

Cerró los ojos, lo que más le dolía era la verdad. Era un inútil que no podía rescatar a nadie.

En cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento; su escudo ya había comenzado a fallar. Y cuando un nuevo y más fuerte golpe en su espalda le dio de lleno, el escudo se rompió en mil pedazos.

Aún consciente, sin siquiera poder moverse, vio con impotencia como la sombra tomaba a Juvia en brazos y, sin más, desaparecía con ella.

_¡Juvia!_, gritó para sus adentros_. ¡Juvia!_ Pero ya se la había llevado.

Y él había fallado una vez más.

Las raíces comenzaron a envolverlo. Yun único recuerdo inundó su mente antes de caer en la oscuridad.

_«Juvia es de Gray-sama»_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¡Holas, holitas!

Bueno, creo que esta vez sí me hice esperar, y lo siento, no era mi intensión, ya que me gusta actualizar rápido y no veo la hora de terminar con esta historia más que nada por una satisfacción personal; pero esta semana y la anterior pasaron muchas cosas y se me hizo muy complicado todo.

En principio, entré en vacaciones del trabajo, pero no son vacaciones en las que me la voy a pasar rascándome, ya que dentro de una semana, el domingo que viene, es el cumpleaños de un añito de mi hermoso retoñito. Mi bebé, mi hermosa, bella y revoltosa niña cumple un año y yo no puedo creer que esté tan grande. Y bueno, como me gusta cocinar y hacer cosas… me propuse hacer yo todo para el cumpleaños. Me mareo solamente en pensar en todas las cosas que tengo que hacer y en dónde las voy a poner xD. Pero bueno, eso se resolverá.

**¡Y le dedico al próximo capítulo al que adivine cómo se llama mi pequeño demonio! **Creo que la pista principal que les puedo dar es que es de un personaje de Fairy, obvio, pero no es Lucy. Les digo desde ya. Y sí, de verdad le puse un nombre de un personaje. Tal vez no porque me encantaba ese personaje, sí me gusta mucho, pero lo hice más que nada porque al escucharlo me gustó.

Por otro lado, otro de los motivos de mi retraso fue que mi precioso y hermoso celular se hizo añicos contra el suelo ;-; todavía siento su pérdida en mis entrañas y me sangra el alma (¿?) pero bueno xD. Tal vez lo que más dolió fue perder bastantes fotos que tenía ahí y otras cosas que ya no hay forma alguna de recuperar. Otra de las cosas que perdí fue gran parte del capítulo; ya que mientras yo vuelvo del trabajo, que tengo unas 2 horas, escribo la historia. Y al llegar a casa, luego de comer y todo eso, paso lo que seguí a la compu y sigo un rato por ahí, pero ese día apenas llegué a casa y estaba cocinando, puf, chau celu. Y duele el hecho de que LO SIGO PAGANDO. AHHHHHHHH. Perdón, son mi catarsis, chicos y chicas jajaja.

Pero bueno (creo que es la quinta vez que digo la misma frase) (¿?) Mañana me voy a pegar un re caprichazo y me voy a sacar otro (para agregar deudas nomás xD) pero es que viene el cumpleaños de mi nena, y quiero sacar fotos lindas, y las cámaras… ble, prefiero el celular que lo llevo a todos lados sin olvidarlo. Voy a quedar enterrada en deudas u.ú

Eeeeen fin, dejando de lado todo el desvarío, les comento el capítulo. Lo corté por la mitad, ya que iba a ser un CAPITULAAAZO, realmente quería subirlo entero, pero no creo terminarlo hoy, y en la semana dudo mucho que pueda (o a lo mejor sí) tengo que ver cómo avanzo con la cuestión gastronómica. Y si me sale bien la torta, juro subir una foto a mi perfil (¿?) (hoy estoy con que mezclo todos los temas, perdón xD)

En definitiva, nuestros protas llegaron al pueblo y encontraron cosas bastante interesantes. Creo que los hechos hablan solos así que no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, sólo que en el próximo capítulo terminaremos con la misión.

Agregué un poquitín de Gruvia que no estaba en mis planes originales, pero al leer los dos últimos capítulos del manga, ¡ME ENCANTARON! Amo a Juvia en realidad, y Gray viene con el paquete. No termino de entender a su personaje, o tal vez sí. Me gusta y me disgusta a la vez. Es tan frío (valga la redundancia), y tan arrogante a veces, pero detrás de todo eso, es tierno y vergonzoso. Trata de esconder sus sentimientos a toda costa y lo que asumía superado, no lo estaba en lo absoluto. Tal vez no me cae demasiado bien porque en cierto punto, nos parecemos jaja

Y tenía que incluir aunque sea un pequeño apartadito de ellos que probablemente se resuelva dentro de un par de capítulos, pero recuerden que de todos modos, me sigo centrando en Lucy y Natsu y que ellos estarán entrometidos xD. Spoilera mode on. Soy así, qué se le va a hacer.

Y como siempre, MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS a quienes me siguen y me leen. Espero me recuerden xD. Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULOOO!


End file.
